Fuera de esquema
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Kurapika y Neon;como agua y aceite son imposibles de mezclar, pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y complementan. Ellos se darán la oportunidad en medio de las dudas, miedos y dramas que puedan surgir. Eso incluye, exponerse al peligro que suponen los eternos enemigos del kuruta. / Romance, drama, fluff, lemon, amistad. Sí, contiene de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter X Hunter le pertenece por completo a **Togashi-sensei.**

Esta historia, es un regalo para el foro **'Comunidad del Cazador'**

.

* * *

.

.

— ¿Qué voy a … — El rostro de Right Nostrade presentaba los signos típicos de alguien que no había dormido en días: demacrado y ojeroso. — ¿Qué se supone, que voy a hacer este mes? Dime ¿Qué debería hacer? — Le preguntaba a Kurapika.

El rubio, haciendo gala de su calma y madurez, dijo tranquilo — Todo estará bien, deje que yo me encargue.

Pero el hombre totalmente desquiciado, se levantó y apuntando al kuruta con el dedo índice, comenzó a gritarle — ¡¿Qué demonios puedes saber tú?! ¡No tienes idea, de lo que nos va a pasar de ahora en adelante! — Y a medida que se acercaba, Kurapika sentía el hálito alcohólico. — ¡Necesito a Neon, necesito restaurar los poderes de Neon! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?

Se desplomó derrotado, de rodillas en el suelo mientras se revolvía el canoso cabello. No había caso, su jefe no escucharía consejos ni razones. Kurapika decidió retirarse en silencio, era lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos por ahora.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? — Preguntó Senritsu, al verlo reaparecer en el recibidor de la casa.

— Sí, creo que ha perdido la razón. Será mejor que vaya a ver a la señorita Nostrade.

— Espero que no salgas herido en el intento, Kurapika. La señorita ha estado igual de desganada y violenta que su padre. — Le advirtió su colega.

Pero haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su amiga, subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Neon. Se detuvo un momento afuera, antes de llamar a la puerta y suspiró fuertemente. Convertirse en el sucesor de Daltzorne como jefe de los guardaespaldas de la familia Nostrade, se había vuelto prácticamente una tortura desde que la habilidad predictiva de Neon había sido robada.

Dio dos golpes suaves, con la mano. — Señorita Nostrade ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡No te atrevas a entrar! ¿No te dijeron, que no deseo ver a nadie?

El kuruta se frenó por un momento, pero giró la perilla después de unos segundos. Sabía que era un error y que habría consecuencias, sin embargo, estaba realmente preocupado por la integridad emocional de su _jefa. _Y tal cual había predicho, al abrir la puerta un objeto contundente atravesó el cuarto y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del rubio, este hubiese impactado de lleno en su rostro.

— Discúlpeme por entrar así nada más, yo solo quería…

— Ya estás aquí ¿No? — Le espetó la chica, ocultando su rostro entre las piernas. — Siéntate ahí — Dijo, señalándole una silla junto a su cama.

La habitación de Neon estaba hecha un desastre; había papeles y lápices regados por todos lados, libretas de apuntes y cuadernos.

— No es necesario que se fuerce, señorita Nostrade. Ambos sabemos que no volverá a hacer una predicción. — Habló serio, Kurapika.

— Deja las formalidades de lado, por favor Kurapika. Llámame por mi nombre. — Inhaló hondo. — Y sí, sé que he perdido mi habilidad, es tan terrible. Mi padre…

Y en ese momento, Right Nostrade hacía entrada en el cuarto de su hija. Estaba evidentemente ebrio, eso el kuruta lo sabía pero no imaginó que producto de ello, sería capaz de lo que sucedió a continuación.

— Dime que has podido hacer, al menos una — Le decía, mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

— No, papá. Mi fantasma escritor se ha ido, no habrá más predicciones — Y se le quebró la voz — Lo sien….

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando su padre le profirió una fuerte cachetada. — ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¿Acaso no lo ves, Neon? Sin tus poderes no soy nada, perderé mi fortuna y el respeto de todos, y junto con ello puedes ir olvidándote de todas tus ragalías — Le gritaba, mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros.

Kurapika sin poder creer lo que veía, se puso de pie y empujó a su jefe lejos de la chica, quien lloraba desconsoladamente tras la reacción de su padre.

— ¡Basta! ¿No ve, que la lastima? Es su hija, ¿cómo puede tratarla de esa manera?

Entonces, el hombre parecía notar recién la presencia del rubio, dentro de la habitación — ¡Tú te callas, que seas el jefe de mis guardaespaldas no te da el derecho de decirme, cómo tratar a Neon!

— Sólo sé, que golpear a una mujer es un acto de cobardía. Por lo demás, que Neon haya perdido sus habilidades predictivas, no es culpa de nadie que esté aquí presente. — Afirmó el kuruta, tratando de controlar su rabia. Realmente estaba molesto, por ver a su jefe golpear a su hija, y de ver a la muchacha tan miserable. — Será mejor que salga, señor Nostrade. Si vuelve a atacar a Neon, no respondo por mis actos.

Dentro de su estado alcoholizado, el hombre sabía que Kurapika hablaba en serio. De alguna forma, a pesar de tratarse de un empleado sentía un respeto, por no llamar temor hacia el muchacho. Se volvió a ver los ojos del rubio y notó determinación en ellos, era mejor salir de ahí.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Neon se abrazó al cuello de Kurapika llorando amargamente. — Me odia ¿No es así?

El kuruta, sorprendido por el agarre de la chica, sabía que debía calmarla o al menos intentarlo. — No, Neon. Tu padre no te odia, solamente bebió más de la cuenta y reaccionó mal.

Sin dejar de sollozar, la chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de su guardaespaldas. — No es la primera vez que lo hace.

"_Maldito bastardo", _ pensó Kurapika apretando uno de sus puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a su propia hija? Él no concebía esa idea. Por otro lado, Neon no se soltaba de su cuello y eso lo tenía algo incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que consolar a alguien, menos a una mujer aunque, Neon Nostrade se la asemejaba más a una niña pequeña.

Tímidamente llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de la muchacha, acariciándole el cabello con la mayor suavidad posible. — Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

No recibió respuesta. Neon se fue relajando cada vez más, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. Kurapika entonces, la dejo bien acomodada en la cama, la tapó con las cobijas y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera, bajó a la sala de estar ahí trató de relajarse. Suspiró con fuerza. Si la situación seguía así, lo mejor era largarse de ahí.

— ¿Todo bien?— Sintió la voz de Senritsu nuevamente. — Hubo muchos gritos.

— El señor Nostrade perdió lo que le quedaba decordura, Senritsu. Es un peligro para Neon.

La mujer lo quedó viendo, con un dejo de preocupación. — Nuestro deber, es velar por su vida cuando otros la amenazan, Kurapika. No debes entrometerte en su relación padre-hija.

—Nunca he permitido, que alguien débil sea abusado. Esta no será la excepción, Neon es sólo una niña. Ahora con mayor razón, aseguro que para su padre no era más que un instrumento de ganar dinero.

Senritsu rió bajito. — Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar pensar, que ocultas algo. — El kuruta arqueó una ceja, a modo de interrogación. — Últimamente, te preocupas mucho más por la señorita Neon. Ella es muy bonita y adorable, dejando de lado su infantil forma de ser.

Kurapika le dedicó una mirada confusa. — No es lo que piensas, ella es sólo parte de mi trabajo. Además, podría ser mi hermana menor.(*)

— Pero no lo es, no es tu hermana.

El rubio, evidentemente molesto por la insinuación, se puso de pie — No digas estupideces, ella es la hija de mi jefe. Nada más que eso.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a su habitación, necesitaba descansar. Senritsu no estaba del todo equivocada, últimamente se preocupaba mucho por Neon pero, era sólo de forma profesional, _¿o no?_

_._

_._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_._

_N/A :_ ¡Hola gente maravillosa! He decidido retomar mi lugar, como la reina del fluff y el romance (como me dicen las chicas del foro de Shaman King). Y aquí les traigo un regalito. Ya he dicho que pienso que Kurapika es el personaje más emparejable de HXH, y bueno quise probar un romance hétero. Escribir sobre él y Leorio, sería 'too mainstream'

(*) En Chile, el término 'podría ser mi hermana' no es a modo literal, Kurapika se refiere a que la ve como una niñita, y que de llegar a tener sentimientos por ella, serían de modo fraternal.

¡Prometo actualizar pronto!

Bless!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Kurapika con algo de desconfianza, mientras sacaba el cheque que Neon acababa de entregarle en un sobre.

La chica le mostró la lengua, en un gesto infantil. — ¿Qué, acaso estás ciego? Es por la molestia que te tomaste ayer, si no hubieses estado ahí para defenderme…— Y bajó la mirada.

— Le recuerdo, que trabajo para usted. Solamente cumplí con mi obligación.

— Tú trabajas para mi padre, además no es tu obligación meterte en los asuntos que son familiares. Lo que hiciste ayer, pudo costarte tu puesto como guardaespaldas ¿Sabías?

El kuruta sonrió de lado. De alguna forma, Neon parecía preocupada por él. Lo que no entendía, era por qué le estaba pagando. — Como le dije ayer a su padre, golpear a una mujer es de cobardes. Yo sólo hice lo que un caballero haría; defender a una dama que está siendo violentada. Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo aceptar que me pague por algo, que es éticamente correcto.

La muchacha sintió cómo los colores se le subían al rostro, con las palabras del rubio. Ella no conocía el desinterés, ya que toda su vida su padre le había dado todo lo que ella pidió _a cambio_ de sus predicciones. Sus empleados trabajaban por dinero, incluso Kurapika lo hacía pero ella nunca imaginó que el muchacho, no esperara una especie de recompensa por lo que a sus ojos, fue _'un acto heroico'._

Tomó el sobre de vuelta. — Bien, como quieras. Yo solo quería mostrarte mi gratitud.

— Ya le dije, que no es necesario. — Soltó un poco cabreado. Estaba mareado, o una sensación extraña en el estómago que no sabía definir con exactitud.

Neon frunció el ceño y giró en sus talones para dejarlo solo, cuando una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente. Se dio la media vuelta y de un salto abrazó al kuruta, besándolo tierna y sonoramente en la mejilla. — Recuerda, que te pedí que dejes las formalidades. Seamos amigos ¿Vale?

Kurapika tuvo la intención de responder, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas den la lengua y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba solo de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, aquella donde Neon había depositado el beso. Esa niña lo confundía. Un día le estaba gritando, aventándole cosas por la puerta y exigiéndole que la dejara sola, y ahora le pedía que fueran amigos. _"Caprichosa",_ fue la palabra que se le cruzó en ese instante.

En su habitación, la peli-rosada sentía agitación en su pecho. En parte se ofendió por la negación de su guardaespaldas, al no recibir lo que ella llamó _gratitud _y por eso se sentía triunfante de haberlo besado de manera tan sorpresiva. _"Quizá debí besarlo en los labios"_, se regocijaba a solas, aunque la sola idea de pensar en eso la hacían sonrojar. Neon nunca había tenido un acercamiento con alguien del sexo opuesto, a menos que fueran sus guardaespaldas, quienes generalmente eran mucho mayores. Su padre se encargaba de eso precisamente, para que nadie tuviera que ver con ella en algún otro plano que no fuera el de jefe-empleado. Kurapika era la excepción a esa regla, una excepción bastante atractiva a sus ojos.

De pronto, tuvo la necesidad de saber más de él y quería saciar esa curiosidad, ahora mismo. Claramente ir y preguntarle, no era una opción viable pues el hombre era cerrado como una ostra. Salió de su habitación en busca de la persona, que consideraba podía ayudarla.

— Entonces…Kurapika y tú son muy amigos ¿No? — Preguntó ávida y sin rodeos, Neon a Senritsu. Habían salido de casa, con la excusa de querer ir de compras. Habían pasado en el centro comercial toda la tarde y la chica recién se había atrevido a formular aquel cuestionamiento, luego de muchos rodeos.

La cazadora musical había insistido en pedir la compañía del kuruta, pero su jefa se había negado rotundamente. Y ahí tenía la respuesta a sus por qué. — Sí – Contestó algo insegura.

— Cuéntame de él por favor, Senritsu. Debes conocerlo bastante ¿o me equivoco? A que a ti también, te parece muy guapo ¿Verdad?

La mujer quedó de una pieza. Ella siempre se había limitado a tener una relación laboral con Neon y bajo ninguna circunstancia, se habría imaginado que estaría algún día soportando sus golpes hormonales y hablándole de muchachos, mucho menos de Kurapika. Y para su suerte, justo en el momento que pretendía contestar con alguna evasiva, Neon siguió hablando atropelladamente.

Por un momento, Senritsu pensó que su cabeza realmente estallaría. Definitivamente Neon Nostrade estaba pasando de la adolescencia, a un intento de madurez que de no tener la guía correcta, se transformaría en un completo desastre. A pesar de las preguntas y comentarios algo contradictorios que su jefa le lanzó sobre el rubio, pensó que quizá no se trataba de un mero capricho. Claro, eso lo supo porque cada vez que se detenía a escuchar su ritmo cardíaco, este llevaba un compás tranquilo y armonioso cuando su conversación se centraba en él. Nada que ver, a lo que podía sentir cuando deseaba _algo. _

No quiso ahondar mucho, sólo se limitaba a asentir o negar algunas cosas, pero cuando vio que la chica le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria, supo que debía decir algo. — Pero señorita, dudo que su padre vea con buenos ojos, el interés que demuestra por Kurapika. — Y vaya que lo decía en serio. Right Nostrade jamás aceptaría que su hija, pusiera sus ojos en un trabajador.

Neon entonces, detuvo su andar y se giró a verla con las manos en la cintura. — Y por eso, es que será nuestro _pequeño secreto. _— Dijo seriamente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

.

…••••…

.

Kurapika estaba con el semblante serio, y miraba con reproche a su colega y amiga. — Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, ni siquiera avisarme que saldrían.

Senritsu bajó la mirada, un poco apenada. — Lo sé, Kurapika. De hecho iba a decirte que nos acompañaras, pero la señorita insistió en que fuéramos solo mujeres. Y tampoco quiso que te dijéramos, por temor a una negativa.

— No me importa lo que ella quiera, su integridad está en peligro allá afuera. El señor Nostrade está lo bastante endeudado, como para que los otros mafiosos ya le hayan puesto precio a su cabeza.

— Lo siento, no se repetirá. — Dijo con pesar.

— Eso espero. — Respondió el kuruta, ya con las facciones más relajadas — Debes ser inflexible, Senritsu. Afortunadamente, el jefe se la ha pasado encerrado en su oficina, así que ni cuenta se dio de su ausencia. — Suspiró.

— Eres un exagerado ¿Ves? Nada nos pasó. Deberías dejar tu mal carácter de lado, alguna vez. — Irrumpió estruendosamente, Neon.

— No se trata de eso, Neon. Solamente cumplo con mi trabajo, y ese es protegerte. — Le espetó algo irritado, si había algo que el rubio detestaba, era ser oído a escondidas.

— Tu trabajo, tu trabajo, tu trabajo — Comenzó a subir el tono de su voz — ¡Si tanto quieres cuidarme, de ahora en adelante serás tú quien se encargue de llevarme a todos lados!

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu niñero. No haré cosas innecesarias, menos sobreexponerte.

La chica, echa un manojo de rabia por esa frase, se dio media vuelta dispuesta para irse, no sin antes agregar — Trabajas para mí, me lo dijiste ésta mañana. Así que guarda silencio, si quiero que seas mi niñero, pues lo serás.

Kurapika se había quedado mudo, pero nuevamente con esa sensación de náuseas en el estómago. Ahí estaba, _esa_ era la Neon a la que él estaba acostumbrado, y precisamente era _ esa _Neon quien lo cabreaba tremendamente.

Senritsu estaba de piedra, había observado y principalmente _oído_ todo aquel intercambio de palabras. — Deberías tenerle algo más de paciencia.

— ¿Paciencia? Lo que necesita es madurar, no que la sigan tratando como la niñita que, evidentemente ya no es.

— Aún así, no puedes culparla del todo. Su padre la enseñó así de pequeña, y esos rasgos son difíciles de erradicar. — Y ahora sonreía, como si maquinara algo en su cabeza — Además, si hablamos de madurez, conocemos a alguien que puede ayudarla un poco en esa tarea. — Y sin decir más, se retiró.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

.

_N/A:_ ¿Los sorprendí con este capítulo? No lo sé, pero eso espero, sobretodo para aquellos que quizás pensaron que pondría a Neon OoC, para que encajara con Kurapika. No señor, me encargaré de que aniñada y todo, pueda hacer que el kuruta se fije en ella, ya verán jajaja. Aunque, lógicamente con el tiempo veremos una _evolución_ del personaje, solo será eso, no un cambio en º180.

Personalmente, me encanta la intervención que ha hecho Senritsu hasta ahora, la verdad es que no sé muy bien como tomar al personaje en sí, ya que sabemos cosas básicas de ella y bueno, siempre se me hizo súper empática y buena persona. Quizá en los capítulos siguientes tome algo más de partido en todo, como bien dijo Hally en su review, ella siempre sabe más de lo que dice.

Decidí que los días de actualización serán Martes y Viernes. Es un buen espacio para cranear el siguiente capítulo, porque siendo honesta, no llevo mucho adelantado del tercero, trabajo mejor bajo presión xD

Bueno, eso por hoy. Nos leemos el viernes =)


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Kurapika trataba de conciliar el sueño. Vaya que Neon se había tomado en serio, eso de tener un niñero. Los últimos tres días habían sido un verdadero suplicio; 'Kurapika quiero esto, necesito aquello, deseo ir a…' Era una locura. Y la peor parte se venía cuando él le daba una negativa, ahí tenía que hacer uso de toda su agilidad, para evitar la de cosas que la peli-rosada le arrojaba, entre los que se incluían zapatos, tijeras, jarrones o lo que fuera tuviera a la mano. Estaba realmente cabreado de la situación pero la verdad, es que quizá él también se sobrepasó con sus palabras. Quería protegerla pero no podía evitar que la muchacha quisiera hacer su vida normal, ni tampoco pretender mantenerla encerrada, aunque fuera por su propio bien. Tenía que pensar en algo para tratar de enmendar aquella situación, sino se volvería loco viviendo allí.

Neon por su parte, no se sentía para nada orgullosa de su comportamiento con el rubio. Sabía que de esa manera sólo lo alejaba, pero le hartaba hasta la coronilla, ver que la trataban como a un bebé. Ella quería tenerlo cerca, conocerlo y saber más de él en su totalidad, pero Kurapika sólo la veía como una obligación más, o eso le había dado a entender en todas sus conversaciones. Quizá, Kurapika no era diferente a los demás, como había pensado antes.

— ¿Me llamaba, señorita? — Preguntó Senritsu, entrando a la habitación.

— Sí, pasa y toma asiento.

Senritsu pudo sentir la agitación en los latidos de su jefa, entonces supo de inmediato de qué se trataba todo. Inhaló hondo y se sentó, dispuesta a escuchar una verborrea similar, a la de aquella tarde en el centro comercial.

— No quise ser así con él, Senritsu. — Dijo apenada.

La cazadora sintió lástima por ella, estaba pasando por una edad llena de contradicciones y la vida que llevaba a causa de su padre, no era un ambiente propicio para que saliera bien parada de todas ellas, además ni siquiera contaba con una figura materna o si quiera femenina como guía. Decidió en una fracción de segundo, ayudarla hasta donde diera alcance.

— Kurapika es un muchacho muy noble, estoy segura de que no guarda rencores. Sin embargo, sería bueno que hable con él.

— Es un misterio ¿No te parece? Cuando me defendió de mi padre, ese día…— Y se le iluminó la mirada, al recordar — Casi pude sentir cariño de su parte, ¿sabes? Pero ya al día siguiente estaba con esa actitud cortante de nuevo. Me frustra.

— Sí, su vida no ha sido fácil. Pero no me compete hablar de eso, quizás si usted gana su confianza, él mismo podría hablarle de ello eventualmente. — Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Kurapika aquella noche, en York Shin. En efecto, nunca abrió la boca respecto al verdadero origen del kuruta, ni de las verdaderas intensiones que tuvo para integrarse a la mafia. Suspiró.

.

…••••…

.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron despertar. De mala gana se levantó, con lo que le había costado quedarse dormido para que ahora lo vinieran a despertar. _"Lo único que me falta, es que Neon no me deje dormir" _pensó cuando fue a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse cara a cara con la peli-rosada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Neon? ¿No sabes la hora que es? — Preguntó evidentemente malhumorado.

Neon se llevó el dedo a la boca, haciéndole gesto de silencio — Calla — Le dijo en un susurro. — Todos duermen, que no vayan a despertar ¿Puedo entrar?

El kuruta rodó los ojos, era el colmo de la patudez — Pasa. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

La muchacha se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó sin decir palabra, lo que pareció una eternidad. — Yo solo quería disculparme, por todo. Tú sabes, todo. — Vaya que le había costado trabajo decirlo.

Kurapika soltó un suspiro de alivio — Por un momento, creí que me pedirías que fuera a comprarte algo — Bromeó — Descuida, supongo que también tengo que comprenderte. Iba a acercarme a ti para conversarlo mañana pero gracias por tomar la iniciativa, eso habla muy bien de ti.

A Neon se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Entonces ¿Podemos salir mañana?

— Claro, claro. Pero ahora déjame dormir que si no, no me levanto. — Dijo, medio riendo.

Cuando Neon abandonó la habitación, el rubio volvió a meterse a la cama. Nunca había notado lo bien que olía la chica hasta ahora, que había dejado impregnadas las sábanas con su aroma. Se durmió pensando en lo sorprendido que estaba por su actitud, escuchar unas disculpas salir de su boca, era lo último que esperaba de ella.

.

.

— ¿Sabe mal? — Le preguntó la peli-rosada al rubio, cuando notó que prácticamente, no había ni probado el helado que le sirvió la garzona. — Creí que te gustaría.

— No se trata de eso, es sólo que no comprendo por qué estamos aquí, creí que necesitabas algo.

Neon arqueó una ceja — ¿En tu vida no existe la palabra diversión, Kurapika? Porque yo te veo como una versión más joven que mi papá, todo amargado.

— Mi vida no ha sido como la tuya, Neon. — Dijo seco.

La chica supo, que no era el momento de hacer preguntas incómodas. Se dedicó a hacer y decir cosas tontas, para ver si lograba sacarle una sonrisa al kuruta, que estaba notoriamente tenso.

— Te dije, que quería que fuéramos amigos — Dijo, mientras se llevaba una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

— No creo que tu padre esté de acuerdo con eso, yo trabajo para ustedes, que no se te olvide.

— Mi padre, mi padre, mi padre — Dijo con hastío — Mi padre se volvió loco, ya lo has podido notar ¿no? — Kurapika asintió — ¿Ves? Lo más probable, es que ni le interese lo que pase conmigo, como ya no tengo mis poderes, no le sirvo. — Y hacía las veces que apuñalaba el helado con la cuchara, en señal de rabia.

El resto de la tarde, hablaron de mil y una cosas mientras pasearon por todos lados. Kurapika se sentía relajado por primera vez, en varios días. Definitivamente Neon tenía una parte buena; era increíblemente dulce, adorable, sabía escuchar y además hablaba cosas cuerdas cuando quería. Todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba, la había juzgado mal y se arrepentía de ello. Podría pasar días como ese, bastante seguido.

Lo único que no le gustaba, era esa constante sensación nauseabunda cada vez que tenía cerca a Neon. Evidentemente no era asco, pero se le hacía muy extraño. Según recordaba, alguna vez escuchó a Leorio hablar de algo similar cuando estaba cerca de una chica, pero no iba a llamar al aspirante a médico para preguntarle ¿Para qué? ¿Para ganarse unas burlas gratuitas? No, gracias.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? Supongo que has tenido alguna novia ¿O no? — Le preguntó Neon de la nada, mientras iban en el auto de vuelta a casa.

Kurapika se atragantó con su propia saliva, cuando quiso responder. — Los sentimientos, no son más que un proceso químico del cerebro. Y no, nunca la he tenido, ni me interesa tenerla. — Dijo sin quitar la vista del frente, tratando de ocultar su desconcierto.

Neon sintió cómo se le oprimía el pecho con esa respuesta, quizá no tenía oportunidad con él después de todo, pero disimuló lo más que pudo su expresión triste. Debía seguir intentándolo. — Amargado, tu respuesta es la típica de alguien que pasa demasiado tiempo, metido en los libros. No todo es lógica ¿Sabes? — Y le mostró la lengua, gesto que al kuruta le causó mucha gracia, haciéndolo reir de buena gana.

— Quizá, pueda prestarte unos cuantos. — Recomendó el kuruta, viendo a la chica por el rabillo del ojo.

La peli-rosada supo encontrar en esa frase, la oportunidad perfecta. — ¡Claro, me encantaría! — Dijo entusiasmada — Pero tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas, no soy tan letrada como tú. —E hizo un puchero.

.

…••••…

.

Al llegar, Righ Nostrade se encontraba sentado en el recibidor con el ceño fruncido, y las facciones duras. — Necesito hablar contigo, Kurapika. Te espero en mi oficina.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, la de ella era de miedo pero el rubio la tranquilizó con su expresión. Lo peor que podría pasar, era que alguien haya visto a Neon salir de su habitación durante la noche, pero incluso eso tenía una explicación.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor? — Preguntó el entrar, el kuruta. La oficina olía a tabaco y a alcohol, ya no era novedad que su jefe, se la pasara el día ebrio.

Nostrade lo miraba serio — Una sirvienta me comentó, que vio a mi hija salir de tu cuarto anoche ¿Es eso cierto?

Kurapika se tensó, aunque era un malentendido, él no sabía qué más hubiese dicho esa mujer, las empleadas de la casa eran todas unas alcahuetas, y ya se había ganado varias miradas cómplices por parte de algunas de ellas, cuando comenzaron a notar que él y Neon se llevaban algo bien.

— Es cierto, señor. Pero no es lo que piensa. La señorita Nostrade y yo, tuvimos un malentendido hace unos días y anoche, ella se acercó a mi habitación para pedirme disculpas, aunque claramente no era la hora apropiada.

Right lo miraba incrédulo, y parecía echar fuego por los ojos — ¿Pidiendo disculpas, Neon? Imposible. Pero quiero confiar en lo que me dices, no quiero ni pensar que tú y ella…— No fue capaz de terminar aquella frase. — Será mejor que te retires, y dile a mi hija que deseo hablar con ella.

Kurapika salió de la oficina, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que le haría la misma pregunta a Neon pero obviamente, aprovecharía la ventaja paterna para presionar y tratarla mal, eso ya era un hábito constante en el hombre. Y cuando pensaba que podía lastimar nuevamente a Neon, era cuando le entraban las ganas de matarlo, literal y técnicamente.

— Lo que Kurapika te dijo, es cierto. — Respondió la muchacha, con evidente molestia. — Y en todo caso ¿A ti qué te importa si me veo con él? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

Atrevimiento que le costó un estallido de furia en su padre — ¡No te he dado todo lo que me has pedido, para que te metas al cuarto de tus empleados, Neon!— Comenzó a gritar elevando las manos

Con los ojos aguados y temblando de nervios, Neon se decidió a encararlo. — No, claro que no. Me has dado todo lo que quiero, porque así te conviene. Ahora que no tienes mis predicciones me gritas y me golpeas, ¡estás loco, eres un loco y alcohólico!

La chica hizo un escudo con sus brazos de manera instintiva, cuando vio que su padre iba a dejar caer su mano sobre ella. Pero el hombre se frenó en seco, al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, iba a golpear a su adorada Neon nuevamente. — Perdóname — Le dijo con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Me pides perdón, porque sabes que estás mal? ¿O lo haces, porque le temes? — Preguntó, refiriéndose a Kurapika — Sabes que si lo haces, él estará aquí para defenderme. — Y sin que Right pudiera argumentar una respuesta, salió de allí dando un gran portazo.

.

.

Kurapika decidió acompañarla hasta su habitación, al verla hecha un manojo de nervios y lágrimas. Supuso que habían discutido nuevamente, pero como ella no le dijo nada, también supuso que no había pasado a mayores. Se quedó allí hasta que Neon se durmió.

Desafortunadamente, su única amiga en ese lugar se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, debía cumplir unos encargos y estaría de vuelta mañana. Necesitaba hablar con alguien respecto a aquella tarde, que dicho sea de paso, no terminó de la mejor forma. Quizá no era una buena idea acercarse mucho Neon. Quizá le traería problemas a ambos, pero había algo que se lo iba a impedir: el día de hoy, el kuruta supo que esa niña o mujer, o ambas, significaban algo más que un simple deber, y aunque no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, ya era hora de comenzar a averiguarlo.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Notas de la autora: _Borre la actualizacion anterior, porque como suele pasarme a menudo, no me dejó satisfecha. La verdad es que la edición no tiene tantos cambios, aún así no me ha gustado mucho el capítulo. Solo puedo afirmar, que Kurapika finalmente se está dejando llevar. Como dije antes, es imposible que algo romántico entre el parcito se dé de la noche a la mañana, así que me tomo un tiempo para juntarlos. Espero no haberlos aburrido.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Biología, química orgánica, artículos científicos y nada. Nada parecía darle una explicación satisfactoria a sus preguntas. Tenía una montaña de libros a su alrededor todos tirados por doquier, ni recordaba que tenía tantos. Pero en el fondo, Kurapika sabía que sólo buscaba excusas, todo esto era algo nuevo para él porque ¿Acaso, el cariño y la amistad que sentía por Gon, Killua y Leorio o Senritsu eran sólo otro esquema en su cabeza? No. Lo de ellos era algo del corazón, situaciones y personas que no estaban en su plan de vida pero que habían llegado para quedarse. Entonces lo de Neon podía ser algo _parecido_.

Estaba en esas, discutiendo mentalmente con él mismo como acostumbraba, cuando en uno de sus tantos textos, encontró un anexo de psicología. Seguramente ahí encontraría una definición más acertada, o que lo dejara más satisfecho. Y precisamente leyó algo que llamó bastante su atención. Era un artículo sobre el amor y la definición del mismo, remarcó una frase que en particular; _emoción compleja, que requiere intimidad, pasión y compromiso. _Quería dedicarse a estudiar aquello, cuando apareció Senritsu en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces, Kurapika?

— Hola, Senritsu— Levantó ligeramente la vista— No, no hago nada en particular, solo revisaba unos libros y…— Pero sabía que nada sacaba, con intentar mentir a la cazadora musical. Le extendió el libro con la frase enmarcada, esperando que ella como amiga y mujer, pudiera decirle algo al respecto.

Senritsu sin querer, echó una buena carcajada — ¿Intentas encontrar en un libro, algo que sólo encontrarás buscando en tu corazón?

El kuruta no supo qué contestar —Es solo que yo… Nunca viví esto antes— Admitió avergonzado. —Tengo amigos, los estimo y mucho pero esto es diferente. Por eso estaba tratando de…

Pero su amiga no lo dejó terminar, sabía que le estaba tomando mucho trabajo, exponerse de esa forma —No todo debe tener lógica, Kurapika. Eso es lo mejor de la vida, aquello que no planeas, que no piensas que va a pasar alguna vez. Creo que debes dejarte llevar más por lo que sientes, éste tipo de cosas sólo te confundirá— Y cerró el libro. —Me contaron lo que sucedió el otro día, ya sabes que todo se sabe en esta casa.

Kurapika la quedó viendo resignado, aunque nadie le hubiera contado, lo haría él sin lugar a dudas, más temprano que tarde. Le relató todo con lujo de detalles, desde cómo disfruto aquella tarde y cómo se sentía junto a Neon. Hasta el momento amargo que vivió ella para variar, con Right Nostrade.

—Y es por eso, que me he mantenido alejado de ella esta semana. No quiero que tenga más problemas, suficiente tiene con que el jefe la presione por las predicciones y… ¿Qué es lo gracioso?— Preguntó con algo de recelo.

—Lo siento, no quise reírme. Es sólo que quizá deberías reconocer, que la señorita Neon te gusta, y mucho. Lo siento en tus latidos, Kurapika.

El rubio, trató de contestar lo más compuesto posible —Pero aunque fuera así, eso no tiene futuro ni sentido. Además una mujer en mi vida, sólo sería un estorbo en mi causa.

—Hay cosas que mientras más intentes evitar, más presentes están. Trabajas para ella, la ves cada día, y te agrada su compañía. Si me preguntas, creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta. Pero no quiero entrometerme demasiado, Kurapika. Es una decisión que sólo tú puedes tomar. Aún así, para lo que necesites estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

Una vez se encontró solo de nuevo, no pudo evitar coger el libro pues su hambre de curiosidad era mayor, aun cuando le había dado la razón a Senritsu internamente. Cuando terminó su lectura, se puso a pensar. Claro, con Neon tenía cercanía, le tenía afecto y de una u otra forma estaban unidos. Ahí encajaba la _ intimidad. _Se detuvo cuidadosamente, cuando comenzó a analizar la atracción que ella le producía, esas náuseas que hace mucho sentía al tenerla cerca, esa embriaguez que le producía su aroma. Eso, definitivamente era _pasión. _ La palabra que seguía era _compromiso, _y él tenía eso con ella mucho antes que todo esto sucediera, pues comenzó trabajando para ella con el compromiso de protegerla siempre. Definitivamente todo esto era demasiado complejo, incluso para él y su mente analítica y cuidadosa.

.

…••••…

.

Efectivamente había transcurrido una semana, en la que Right Nostrade rondaba por la casa más seguido, no se la pasaba tan encerrado en su oficina. Algo desconfiado aún de la situación descrita días atrás por la mujer del servicio, y más aún por lo que él consideró una insolencia por parte de su hija, había decidido mantener a Kurapika ocupado en otras cosas, como acompañarlo a él en un viaje de tres días.

Durante esa semana, el carácter de Neon empeoró. Andaba irritable, más que de costumbre, sufriendo sus empleadas las consecuencias. Se la había pasado prácticamente encerrada en su habitación, y sólo salía a la terraza a tomar el té en compañía de Senritsu quien, para variar hacía las veces de escucha y hombro para los llantos de la peli-rosada.

Las veces que ella y Kurapika se encontraron, el rubio fue extremadamente sobrio y frío al menos en apariencia, pero a ella le daba igual todo y le hacía gestos con los brazos y le echaba sonrisitas cómplices, sonrisas que inconscientemente el kuruta respondía, para alegría de Neon.

Sin embargo la buena suerte quería estar de lado de ellos y ese día, Right Nostrade mandó llamar por Kurapika.

—Toma asiento— Le dijo sin la simpatía, con la que antes le hablaba.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor?

—Escucha con atención, Kurapika— El kuruta se tensó. —Sé que este último tiempo, no nos hemos llevado muy bien del modo personal. A pesar de aquello, sé que actuaste siempre en base a tus principios y convicciones, eso es algo invaluable a la hora de tener un hombre de confianza.

El rubio se relajó de a poco —Gracias, señor Nostrade.

El hombre mayor carraspeó —No agradezcas, has cumplido con la tarea principal que se te encomendó al ser contratado: cuidar de mi hija Neon. Y lo has hecho, incluso tratándose de mí. No sé qué hay entre ustedes dos, y la verdad es que no me gusta ni en lo más mínimo la cercanía que tienen, eso lo sabes. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar aunque quiera, ustedes son jóvenes después de todo.

Kurapika sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. —Con todo respeto, le pido que se deje de rodeos.

—Debo irme de viaje, por un mes aproximadamente. Un viaje de negocios, no te daré más detalles porque no los necesitas. Sólo debes saber que pese a todo lo que te he dicho, respecto a tu amistad con Neon tú eres el único en quien confío, para que se quede a cargo de esta casa y de ella, sobretodo.

—¿Cuando parte? — Preguntó el kuruta, sin comentar el otro tema.

—En una hora.

.

…••••…

.

Esa misma noche, Kurapika recibió una visita en su cuarto pero esta vez, golpearon a su ventana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres tener problemas con tu padre, nuevamente?

—Muy gracioso, ya sé que no está— Le contestó la peli-rosada inflando los cachetes. El rubio se hizo un lado para dejarla entrar, pero ella no quiso —Sólo vine a decirte, que no soportaba otro día sin ti, señor sabelotodo sigue reglas.

Kurapika sintió otra vez esa sensación de mareo, tras esa sencilla frase creyó que la habitación dio una vuelta en trescientos sesenta grados. Esbozó una sonrisa algo torcida —Sí, la verdad es que extrañaba tu compañía, Neon. Cuando no estás de berrinche, eres realmente una grata compañía— Comentario que causó risas de ambos.

—Debiste acercarte a mí de todas formas, ¿o no adivinaste que si no lo hacías, lo haría yo?

El rubio estaba medio impactado por la manera tan directa en que Neon le hablaba y se le acercaba, definitivamente él no había sido el único en tomar caldo de cabeza esa semana. —Sólo quería evitarte problemas.

—Bien pero ahora que no está 'el problema', no tienes excusa— Dijo mostrándole la lengua. —Aún quiero ver tu biblioteca ¡Oh, sabio Kurapika!— Soltó a tono de mofa. —Bien, ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora debo irme, escalar hasta la terraza de mi habitación me tomará un tiempo y no, no quiero tu ayuda. A veces puedo valérmelas por mi misma ¿Sabías? — Entonó con la ceja arqueada.

Kurapika rió de buena gana, cómo le encantaba ese carácter lúdico de la chica. —Buenas noches, Neon.

—Buenas noches— Se despidió la peli-rosada —¡Oh! ¿Kurapika?— Preguntó antes que el kuruta cerrara la ventana.

—¿Necesitas al…

Pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, porque Neon lo había tomado por el cuello de su ropa, atrayéndolo hacia él y haciendo que sus labios chocaran rápidamente. No fue un beso largo ni menos completo. Fueron un par de segundos que a ambos les parecieron minutos.

—Sí, eso necesitaba. Ahora puedo irme a la cama— Terminó por decir Neon con una sonrisa, mientras juntaba la ventana, dejando a Kurapika sorprendido, con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón a mil por hora.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_Notas de la autora_: Bien, he aquí la primera muestra de lo que posiblemente sucederá en el quinto capítulo. Reitero que amo eso de darme el tiempo necesario, para todo. Necesitaba que Kurapika tuviera su momento con él mismo para meditar todo, y el beso fugaz de Neon fue el broche de oro :3 (Al menos, para mí lo fue)

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, los cuales respondo personalmente.

¡Besos, y nos leemos el viernes!


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Esa mañana, Neon despertó de muy buen humor. "Lo besé, lo besé" canturreaba, mientras giraba sin parar por toda su habitación. En ese momento Eliza, su asistente personal, hacía entrada en el lugar.

—Luce muy contenta esta mañana, señorita Neon.

En efecto, la chica parecía tener pegada la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual no era muy común en ella, menos las últimas semanas, por lo que esa expresión de felicidad, causó gran impresión en su asistente.

—Pues, digamos que…Sí lo estoy…Es que…A ti no puedo mentirte u ocultarte las cosas, Eliza. Después de todo el tiempo que llevas trabajando para mi ¿Somos amigas, verdad?

—Por supuesto, jefa— Dijo sin titubear, sabía que si se la pensaba mucho, Neon podría enfadarse.

—¡Genial!— Gritó la peli-rosada, poniéndose de pie de un salto. —Entonces puedo confiar en ti— Y se acercó a ella, como si quisiera decirle un secreto de estado. —Anoche... ¡Anoche lo besé, Eliza! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Lo besé!— Terminó gritando a todo pulmón.

Obviamente, para nadie en la mansión Nostrade era novedad, que ella y el jefe de los guardaespaldas tenían una relación que iba un paso más allá de la profesional. Pero como también era muy obvio, nadie decía nada al respecto, sólo uno que otro comentario de pasillo. Eliza por supuesto estaba al tanto incluso, de las dos escapadas nocturnas que había hecho al cuarto de Kurapika, mas nunca trató de tocar el tema con su jefa. No quería problemas con ella y además le parecía normal que eso sucediera, después de todo ambos eran de una misma edad.

—¿Se refiere a Kurapika?

—No te hagas la tonta, Eliza. Sé que todos lo saben, pero me da lo mismo. Sobre todo ahora que papá no está. ¡Anda, dime algo!

—Si usted está feliz así, pues no me queda más que felicitarla, jefa. Pero…— Hizo una pausa — ¿Está segura, que él le corresponde?

Neon quedó dubitativa, no estaba segura, pues sólo le dio el beso y se marchó sin esperar una reacción del rubio. —No. Digo, sus acciones me dan a entender que sí, aunque es un poco complicado…En realidad es una buena pregunta.

—Pues, es un buen día para averiguarlo ¿No cree?— Trató de darle confianza.

—Tienes razón, ven y ayúdame a escoger algo hermoso qué ponerme— Dijo comenzando a dar saltitos nuevamente. —Te advierto, que eres la única persona que sabe esto, no lo comentes con nadie. —Sentenció entre broma y en serio.

.

…••••…

.

Llevaba aproximadamente, diez minutos viendo la pantalla del celular y no se atrevía a marcar. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero de pronto quiso hablarle a Leorio aún a sabiendas que su amigo, no le diría algo que él mismo no supiera pues era demasiado ligero de mente y no solía tomarle el real peso a las cosas. Pudo hablarlo con Senritsu, pero eso, ya sería abusar de la bondad de la pobre, o al menos así es como él lo veía. Suspirando, y presagiando que era muy probable que se iba a arrepentir de hacerlo, llamó.

—¿Hola? ¿Eres tú, Kurapika? ¿Te pasa algo?— Fue lo primero que oyó del otro lado.

El kuruta inhaló hondo. —Hola Leorio. Veo que sigues igual de escandaloso.

—¿Escandaloso, yo? ¡Pero si tú nunca llamas! Debo asumir que estás en problemas, para que lo hagas— Bufó Leorio. —¿Cómo estás?

—Tienes razón, suelo ser un ingrato— Rió, reconociendo que su amigo estaba en lo cierto. —¿Yo? Yo estoy…Bien— Dijo cortante.

—A mí no me engañas, Kurapika. ¿Qué te sucede?

Bien, al menos Leorio era lo bastante intuitivo —Es sólo que…Digamos que, se presentó una _situación._

—¿Una situación, dices? ¿De qué se trata?— Preguntó Leorio, con evidente preocupación.

Acto seguido, Kurapika le contó a Leorio los últimos dos meses en la mansión Nostrade. Podía imaginar el rostro que debía tener su amigo, pues él jamás lo había escuchado hablar de sentimientos, al menos claro, que se tratara del odio que le tenía al Genei Ryodan. En efecto, luego de terminar su relato, hubo varios segundos de silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sigues ahí?— Preguntó el kuruta, frustrado.

Esa pregunta, pareció sacar del trance al futuro médico. —Claro, claro. Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nunca creí que tendrías una novia, no al menos tan pronto— Rió.

—No lo es, al menos no todavía.

—O sea, que has pensado en pedírselo, pillo— Siguió riendo. —Como sea, eres un suertudo. Te pagan por estar veinticuatro siete a su lado, y andas en esas andanzas, bastante ingenioso de tu parte, Kurapika ¿Y ya te colaste en sus sábanas?

Esa pregunta hizo que el rubio se pusiera de todos colores. —¡¿Pero qué te has imaginado?!— Gritó. —Entre ella y yo, no ha pasado nada como eso.

Leorio soltó una fuerte carcajada. —Lo imaginé, tranquilo sólo era una broma. Supongo que de todas maneras, no debo darte una cátedra de ese tema, después de todo ya no eres un niño, Kurapika.

El kuruta supuso que estuvo en lo correcto, cuando dudó en hacer la llamada. Leorio era el típico hombre que veía una mujer hermosa, y se babeaba entero. Era imposible pedirle que armara una frase coherente respecto a ese tema, aún así, sus últimos comentarios no le causaron mucha gracia, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema y hablar de la vida de su amigo, después de todo si en algo Leorio había dado en el blanco, era en que hace mucho tiempo no tenían comunicación.

—Bien, ha sido un gusto hablarte, Kurapika. Espero que no sea la última vez que me llames. Ah, y respecto a la chica, mi consejo es que te animes, invítale a una cita o algo, ya sabes para empezar a conocerse mejor.

—¿Ci…Cita?— Titubeó el kuruta.

—Sí, cita. Ya sabes ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Preguntó hastiado, Leorio. No le cabía en la cabeza que fuera tan lerdo con esas cosas, a fin de cuentas, era hombre.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, no soy estúpido— Contestó el rubio rodando los ojos, claro como si su amigo pudiese verlo.

Hubo un fuerte suspiro del otro lado. —¿Entonces? No es algo difícil de hacer ¿Verdad?— Preguntó, pero todo lo que pudo oir, fue silencio. —Bien, debo irme. Tengo mucho que estudiar— Y Leorio dio por terminada la llamada luego de eso.

.

…••••…

.

Kurapika suspiró. Vio la hora, notó que era muy tarde y debía bajar. Sabía que Neon querría tocar el tema de anoche, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo abordarlo. Trató de meditar un par de minutos "¿Ya qué?", pensó. No tendría nada de malo, era sólo que aunque quisiera negarlo, los nervios se lo estaban devorando. Quizá era hora de llevar a la práctica, el consejo que tantas veces le dio Senritsu y dejar de armar todo mentalmente, para esperar a actuar, dependiendo de cómo se presentase la situación.

Efectivamente, caminando hacia la cocina para comer algo, cuando se topó con Neon. Pudo notar que la peli-rosada, se puso muy nerviosa en cuanto lo vio allí, cosa que le causó ternura al kuruta. Seguramente, ella tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué hacer o decir, después de todo, ella había actuado por impulso, pero un impulso que él podría repetir.

Neon por su lado, no pensó que se paralizaría de solo verlo ahí. Quizás estaba molesto, quizá le había gustado, quizás… Todo se resumía a un quizás. Trato de abrir la boca para al menos saludarlo, pero sintió que se la lengua se le trababa en los dientes cuando quería hacerlo. No entendía nada, ella era Neon Nostrade. Nunca se quedaba callada, nunca nadie la callaba y definitivamente sentir algún tipo de vergüenza no era lo suyo. Pero con Kurapika era diferente, le importaba y mucho, la opinión que él tenía de ella y por eso es que había intentado reprimir en parte, sus actitudes más infantiles.

Fueron unos largos y tensos minutos, que se quedaron viendo ambos sin pronunciar palabra, pero Kurapika sacando a relucir el hombre que era, fue el primero en soltarse y saludarla.

—Buenos días, Neon— Dijo, dedicándole la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Roja como una cereza, Neon saludó de vuelta. —Hola, Kurapika— Y trató de alejarse rápidamente.

En una especie de acto instintivo, el rubio sujetó a Neon por la mano, sin aplicar fuerza ni presión. Sólo la sostuvo. —Necesito que hablemos, ¿te parece si almorzamos fuera?

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par. —Es…Acaso tú…¿Acaso me estás invitando a una cita?— Preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, Neon— Dijo un tanto divertido. —Una cita— Se sintió extraño de decir eso, extraño pero feliz.

.

.

Habían ordenado hace un buen rato, y hasta entonces solo habían comido. La verdad es que Kurapika estaba hambriento, porque la llamada con Leorio se le había hecho tan larga, que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, pero el verdadero motivo de su mutismo, era lógicamente el no saber con exactitud, qué decir.

—Y ¿De qué quieres hablar?— Preguntó la peli-rosada, rompiendo el hielo.

Kurapika tuvo que beber de su copa, para aclararse un poco la garganta. —Este…Sí, bueno yo… Sobre lo que sucedió anoche…Yo…— Ni sabía por dónde comenzar.

—¡Oh! Con que de eso se trataba— Exclamó, como restándole importancia. —Si eso te molestó yo…Es que tú…— Y comenzó a jugar con la servilleta, tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua, iba a explotar si no las decía. —¡Lo hice, porque tú me gustas mucho!— Y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, le había gritado sus sentimientos al kuruta en público.

Todas las miradas, estaban en la mesa donde ellos se encontraban. Podían oírse algunos murmullos y risas por parte de los demás comensales.

—Vaya si eres directa— Dijo Kurapika, con el rostro algo sonrojado, tanto por la reciente declaración de Neon, como por la excesiva atención pública de la que estaban siendo víctimas. Pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo pendiente de eso, porque Neon se veía un poco enfadada ahora. —La verdad es que, no me esperaba que hicieras eso anoche, eres una chiquilla muy impulsiva ¿Sabías?— "Primera estupidez del día, llamarla chiquilla", pensó. —Bien, lo que sucede, es que yo siento lo mismo, Neon. También me gustas.

La peli-rosada sintió que le faltaba la respiración, le correspondía. Al fin salía de su duda existencial matutina.

—Sin embargo— Continuaba el rubio —No creo que sea prudente llevar un…Una…Relación, creo que podría ser un tanto dañino para ti, dado que evidentemente somos como agua y aceite. ..Aún así…

—Pero te gusto, y te preocupas por mí, me cuidas. Lo que mencionas, es algo solucionable— Lo interrumpió la chica, con la voz desanimada.

—Me gustaría, que me dejes terminar la idea, por favor— Neon asintió. —Aún así, siguiendo el consejo de una muy buena persona, me parece ridículo querer evitar lo inevitable. Además de lo que mencionas, nos la pasamos muy bien juntos, eso lo pude notar la otra tarde. Es por eso, que he pensado que no sería una mala idea frecuentarnos, así como ahora.

Emocionada como ella sola, Neon estaba que estallaba de felicidad, aunque la parte que le chocaba sin duda, era lo plano que sonaba Kurapika en aquellas palabras. —Aunque tu forma de pedírmelo es muy…Rara, incluso aburrida— Rió —Lo tomo, por supuesto que quiero, te demostraré que no vas a arrepentirte.

.

.

Ya acabando de almorzar, decidieron que sería una buena idea caminar a algún lado. Iban uno junto al otro, cuando Neon tomó la mano de Kurapika y la entrelazó con la suya, provocando que el rubio sintiera calor en el rostro. Se supone que iban a ir lento, ¿pero cómo sucedería aquello, si Neon iba a comenzar comportándose como la novia del kuruta? Pero este no se quejó. En el fondo, le gustaba sentir la mano suave y pequeña de la peli-rosada, apretando la propia.

—No me has dicho nada, sobre como luzco— Dijo de pronto, Neon, haciendo un puchero. —Y yo que me esforcé, en ponerme bonita para ti— Soltó, fingiendo molestia.

Kurapika, totalmente ignorante en cuanto a ciertos temas femeninos, decidió seguirle la corriente. Se giró para verla de pies a cabeza. —Te ves muy bella hoy, Neon. En realidad, eres… Muy hermosa— Ni él podía creer, que ese halago haya salido de su boca. Pudo notar como casi instantáneamente, las mejillas de Neon tomaban ese tono carmesí, que la hacía ver tan adorable.

Ninguno de los dos notó, como la distancia entre sus rostros se redujo a nada, y fue el kuruta quien esta vez tomó la iniciativa; con una mano, acarició suavemente el rostro de Neon mientras que con la otra, la cogió sutilmente por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él y se apoderó de sus labios de una forma muy suave. La peli-rosada respondió gustosa aquel beso, un poco más íntimo que el de la noche anterior, pero tierno de igual forma. Sus lenguas se rozaron apenas y muy suavemente. Y cuando en una especie de arrebato, Neon quiso profundizarlo aún más, fue Kurapika quien se separó. La miró a los ojos y besó su frente, quería darle a entender que así como le gustaba, también la respetaba mucho.

Neon solo sonrió, estaba como en una nube rosa. —Tus labios son muy suaves— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

El comentario le causo gracia al kuruta, quien soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Y los tuyos muy dulces— En su cabeza, no entendía como era que esas palabras salían de su boca, sin que su cerebro las procesara antes, no era su costumbre para nada. "Al menos son palabras bonitas y no insultos", pensó.

.

.

Kurapika pensaba que todo iba estupendo, hasta que Neon lanzó 'la pregunta' —Nunca me has hablado de ti, Kurapika— Dijo al tiempo, que lo miraba arqueando una ceja con extrañeza. —No sé nada de tu pasado, por ejemplo ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese traje? Parece de algún clan o _tribu, _el detalle de la tela es muy raro y específico.

Claro, la pregunta fue inocente, pero el kuruta había olvidado por completo, que Neon no tenía idea de su verdadero origen. Origen que no podía contarle, sin dejar expuesta su verdad, la verdad que lo había arrastrado hasta allí, aunque ahora había decidido quedarse por motivos muy diferentes.

—Hay algo de mí que debes saber, Neon. Lo platicaremos llegando a casa— Contestó con seriedad, dejando a la peli-rosada más que perpleja.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_N/A_: Me alargué un poco (sólo un poco) con el capítulo. Lógicamente las primeras situaciones; Neon y Eliza en el cuarto hablando de aquello, luego Kurapika y Leorio al celular (Sí, TENÍA que ser Leorio, para darle el toque de humor y el comentario desubicado jajaja), eran para ambientar el momento que se dio luego.

¿Cómo anduvo el fluff? jajaja :3 Lo amé, en lo personal. No lo encontré ñoño, ni extremadamente meloso. La medida justa, y el beso, por favor, sí que era necesario un beso decente entre ellos. Quise que fuera Kurapika quien tomara la iniciativa esta vez, para dejar más en claro, el hecho de que ya está casi entregado (sin mal pensar ah!), a los hechos.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews :) me hacen feliz. Me alegra que les guste la historia :B

Nos leemos el martes!


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

—¿Kuruta?— Neon se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como para tratar de recordar. Estaba segura de haber oído ese nombre antes. —Kuruta, kuruta…— Y de pronto, la lamparita en su cabeza se encendió. —¿¡La tribu de la gente de ojos escarlata?!— Exclamó. Kurapika asintió, estaba serio. —Pero si… Se supone que ellos están _extintos._

—Aquí tienes la prueba viviente de que eso no es cierto— Sentenció. De alguna forma, que todos esos recuerdos volvieran a él, lo hacían sentir enojado, y lo peor era que hasta había olvidado, que Neon adoraba coleccionar partes humanas, estando los ojos de su gente en su lista. —Antes de relatarte mi historia, quiero que me contestes una pregunta.

—Claro— Contestó la chica con simpleza.

Kurapika se había arrepentido en un momento de abrir la boca, pero no hubo caso que Neon lo dejara tranquilo. Una vez estuvieron de vuelta en la mansión, la peli-rosada lo siguió a todos lados, preguntándole qué era eso que ella debía saber. El kuruta sabía que no sacaba nada con dar evasivas, Neon era muy persistente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y esta no sería la excepción. Aunque en realidad no era tan malo aclarar ese tema ahora, pues si seguirían en saliditas como las de esa tarde, era lo mejor. Sin embargo, Kurapika no tenía un buen presentimiento, acerca de lo que se vendría con toda esta confesión.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de coleccionar partes humanas?— La pregunta fue dicha en un tono seco y cortante.

—Porque desde pequeña, papá me enseñó que escalabas más alto, mientras más se hablara de ti y una buena forma de lograrlo, es teniendo gustos exóticos— Dijo sin darle importancia. — En cuanto a los ojos escarlata de la subasta…La verdad fue una lástima que terminaran por ser falsos, pero de veras que nunca imaginé que era un tema delicado para ti, lo siento.

Ante una respuesta tan sencilla y tan vacía según su lógica, Kurapika pudo sentir como todo ese odio se apoderaba de él nuevamente, haciendo una mueca de asco ante las palabras de Neon. —Si esa es tu respuesta, no viene al caso que sepas todo. Basta con que estés al tanto, de que yo sabía todo de antemano, sabía que gustabas de esas extrañas colecciones, y sabía que querías para ti los ojos de mi gente. Vine a trabajar aquí solamente por eso, no tenía otro motivo— Dijo exasperado. —Y demás está decir, que lo que haces me parece repugnante— Añadió.

Neon estaba atónita. Nunca había visto a Kurapika tan molesto, como estaba ahora. Sin embargo, ella tenía preparado el contraataque. —¿Repugnante?— Dijo con sorna. —Puede que lo sea, pero tengo mis motivos también, pero si me vas a juzgar según tu punto de vista, creo que tampoco tiene caso que te lo explique ¿Verdad? Además, si hablamos de repugnante o repulsivo, déjame decirte que no te quedas atrás— El kuruta la miraba fijamente, tras pronunciar ella esas palabras. —Hablas de mi padre, diciendo que sólo me utiliza para su fortuna, ¿Y ahora me dices, que estás aquí por interés? Además de repugnante eres un cínico, Kurapika. No tienes ningún derecho.

Kurapika estaba hecho un manojo de rabia, pero debía controlarse, aunque le llevara trabajo. —Ahora confirmo que estaba en lo correcto, Neon. Somos demasiado diferentes, esto no va a funcionar— Dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Eso, huye cobarde. No eres capaz de enfrentarme, mírame a la cara y dime que solo fui una movida estratégica para ti— Le respondió con la voz quebrada. —De verdad comenzaba a quererte, Kurapika.

El kuruta, sin voltear, sintió como se le apretaba el pecho ante esas palabras. Pero en ese momento, sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. —Lamento que pienses así.

—No lo lamentes, será mejor que tomes tus cosas y te largues ¡Estás despedido!— Le gritó al tiempo que le arrojaba un vaso que lógicamente, Kurapika pudo esquivar sin problemas.

—Cuando tu padre regrese, me marcharé— Y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

.

…••••…

.

"¡Maldición!", repetía una y otra vez en su cuarto, empuñando con fuerza las manos para evitar romper algo. Necesitaba calmarse, debía calmarse. Estaba furioso, no enteramente con Neon, pero recordar toda esa movida en York Shin, el tener en sus manos los ojos escarlata para entregárselos a ella, que luego estos fueran falsos… Demasiadas emociones para él. Y luego, Neon diciéndole que coleccionaba partes de humanos, solo por un tema de escala social ¿En qué mundo vivía esa chiquilla? Y peor aún, ¿en qué momento, olvidó él sus verdaderos motivos y se involucró con ella, dejando de importarle, incluso olvidando su aberrante 'pasatiempo'? Otra vez lo golpeaba la confusión. Pero sin duda, en ese instante aun estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Y se iría, sí que lo haría. Llegando Right Nostrade de su viaje, se largaría de ahí.

—Sé que estás ahí, entra de una buena vez— Dijo imperativo.

Tímidamente, la cazadora musical abrió la puerta. —No sabía si llamar o no a la puerta, lamento que parezca que te espío.

Kurapika trató de relajar su semblante. —Descuida, sabes que eres libre de entrar y salir de aquí cuando desees— Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin éxito.

—No tienes que ocultarme las cosas. No puedes, de hecho— Dijo con pesar, Senritsu. —¿Quieres decirme, qué es lo que te atormenta ahora?

El kuruta se sentó en la cama y procedió a contarle detalle a detalle su día. Senritsu no quiso interrumpir hasta que él terminara de hablar, a pesar que muchas veces, Kurapika hizo pausas en su relato esperando alguna opinión de su amiga. Pero cuando finalizó, el rubio notó que la expresión de Senritsu distaba mucho de ser la usual; tranquila y comprensiva. En su lugar, el rostro de su amiga reflejaba una evidente preocupación y reproche.

—Luces decepcionada.

—Claro que lo estoy— Suspiró. —Nunca creí que llegaras a actuar de forma tan infantil, Kurapika.

—¿Infantil? ¿A qué te refieres?— La interrogó molesto.

—Es sencillo, le mencionaste que debías hablar de algo importante con ella ¿no?— El kuruta asintió. —Pues bien, si te habías decidido a hacerlo, es porque sencillamente estabas dispuesto a abrirte con ella de una forma más íntima ¿Correcto?— Kurapika afirmó en silencio. —Entonces, debiste decirle todo y no quedarte a la mitad ¿No crees que tu reacción fue exagerada?

Kurapika la miraba incrédulo. —¿Exagerada? Lamentó que los ojos de la subasta fueran falsos, como si no pesara el hecho, que ya le había mencionado que soy un kuruta— "Mentira", se reprochó mentalmente. —Luego, dijo lo siento por tocar un tema sensible— Terminó por decir algo entrecortado, había olvidado ese detalle.

Su amiga lo vio con cara de 'te lo dije'. —Siempre se te van esas cosas, cuando te dejas dominar por el odio, Kurapika. Eso es malo— Inhaló hondo. —Somos amigos, y eso quiere decir que por sobre todo, siempre estaré para decirte cuando estás haciendo mal y créeme, si las cosas sucedieron tal cual me lo estás diciendo, lo hiciste pésimo.

—Puede que estés en lo correcto, aún así, lo mejor es cortar todo esto de raíz y lo mejor para ello, es que me vaya.

—A esa actitud precisamente me refiero, Kurapika. Estás huyendo. Huyes porque en el fondo, temes que tu odio desaparezca, y no puedas cumplir tu anhelada venganza. Escucha, comprendo que te haya ofuscado la respuesta que recibiste por parte de la señorita pero tú eres inteligente, deberías saber que además de eso, debe haber una razón subyacente, algo que no quiso o no pudo decir, debido a tu estallido de ira.

El kuruta quedó de una pieza. La verdad es que no se había detenido a verlo de ese modo, se abofeteó mentalmente por haber actuado de manera tan imprudente. Le sonrió a su amiga, con una gratitud casi infinita, ella siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

—No permitas que tu odio te deje solo, todo es solucionable si se conversa— Acompañó sus últimas palabras con una cálida sonrisa, y luego se despidió para retirarse.

Senritsu había ido al cuarto del kuruta con intensiones de tocar un tema completamente diferente, pero como buena amiga que era no pudo hacerlo. Prefirió aconsejar a su joven amigo, y luego dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. "Kurapika es un chico maduro, estoy segura que tomará la decisión correcta", pensaba camino a su habitación.

.

…••••…

.

—¿Cómo que lo despidió?— Preguntaba Eliza totalmente anonadada, mientras trataba de calmar el llanto de Neon.

—Lo que oyes— Dijo entre sollozos. —El muy desgraciado, me dijo que se enlistó a trabajar para nosotros, porque se enteró que en la subasta de York Shin estarían los ojos escarlata.

Su asistente, parecía no entender muy bien. —¿Quería los ojos para él? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque él es un kuruta— Tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse. —Y me dijo que yo le daba asco, es primera vez que alguien es tan grosero conmigo, Eliza ¿Puedes creerlo? O sea que todo lo lindo, todo era una estrategia, un plan para…

—Si me disculpa— La interrumpió Eliza.

—¿Qué?— Le espetó, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

—¿Por qué sería ahora una estrategia, si los ojos eran falsos?— Neon abrió sus irritados ojos de par en par. —Digo ¿de qué le serviría ahora? , de nada. Es más, creo que para él sería más provechoso tomar sus cosas e irse. Y usted le ha dado el libre pase para que lo haga, señorita.

—¿Me estás regañando?— Interrogó la peli-rosada.

—Para nada, señorita. Solo hago mención, al hecho de que probablemente ambos se dejaron llevar por la ira que les produjo la reacción del otro— Contestó serenamente la asistente.

—Puede que tengas razón, Eliza. Después de todo eres un par de años mayor que yo.

Eliza acarició la cabeza de Neon, como si se tratara de su hermana menor. —Yo creo, que Kurapika no le ha dicho todo, señorita. Así como usted no le relató la historia de su madre y la directa relación que guarda su recuerdo, con su afición a coleccionar la anatomía humana— Neon la miro con fiereza, como si ese alcance hubiese despertado en ella, cosas que no quería tener en su cabeza. Pero no por eso Eliza guardó silencio. —Kurapika es un buen hombre, yo no lo conozco mucho pues no es alguien que se de con todo el mundo, pero si las cosas habían estado tan bien entre ustedes, ¿de verdad vale la pena arruinarlo, por algo que quizá fue en parte un malentendido?

Y bastaron esas palabras, para que Neon se arrepintiera inmediatamente de haberle gritado que se largara. De ser por ella, estaría ahora mismo corriendo a la habitación del rubio para decírselo, pero también pesaba el hecho de que Kurapika no había actuado de la mejor manera. Quería esperar, a ver qué tan orgulloso podía ser el kuruta.

.

…••••…

.

Ya mucho más tranquilo, a oscuras en la soledad de su habitación, el kuruta reflexionaba todo con calma. En verdad su orgullo se lo impedía pero muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que Senritsu le dijo era cierto. Había actuado desproporcionadamente fundándose en su rencor, sin ser siquiera capaz de escuchar por completo, o siquiera entablar una conversación decente con Neon.

Fue como cuando conoció a Leorio en la prueba, él había ninguneado — bajo su punto de vista— a su gente, y bastó con creer eso, para querer matarlo. Luego, cuando vio que era un sujeto noble se hicieron buenos amigos, y lo eran hasta ahora. Y con Neon había hecho algo similar, pero al revés. Kurapika estaba muy al tanto de las bondades de la chica, de otra forma no se hubiese fijado en ella. A pesar de ser caprichosa y tener esas actitudes típicas de una 'hija de papá', en el fondo era una hermosa persona "por dentro, y por fuera" pensó. Y por un comentario que no fue estúpido pero quizá sí malinterpretado, la había juzgado…Ese maldito hábito suyo.

Se llevó los dedos índice y medio a los labios, recordando el beso que se habían dado esa misma tarde, antes de que todo se arruinara. Se había sentido tan bien, tan cálido y natural. Si bien estar con sus amigos le hacía sentir de maravillas, no se le comparaba a lo que había experimentado en ese momento, es decir, la sensación era completamente diferente.

Las palabras de la cazadora musical hacían eco en su cabeza, realmente si seguía así iba a quedarse solo, eso también debió aprenderlo en el incidente de York Shin. De no ser porque sus amigos eran realmente insistentes, en estos momentos no los tendría.

"De verdad comenzaba a quererte…" Le había dicho ella, antes de que él diera el portazo. Cerró los ojos apretando los párpados. Ahora estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan impulsivo… Él también comenzaba a quererla, de otro modo no le hubiese importado que Nostrade no estuviera, se hubiese marchado de aquella mansión, dejándola a cargo de alguien más.

Se acomodó finalmente entre las sábanas. Tendría que buscar la manera de solucionar el problema, "después de todo, se supone que ella es la aniñada, no yo…" Pensó, aunque estaba seguro que Neon debía estar tan dolida en su orgullo, que no cedería fácilmente a tratar con él. "Al menos no me quedaré en el intento" y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

_Continuara..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_N/A_: Uff! De verdad espero, que les haya gustado el capítulo, me costó mucho sacarlo. Tenía la idea tan nítida en mi mente, pero a la hora de llevarla al texto, me la ganó, lo admito. Así que en serio, perdón si se les hizo aburrido, o lo que sea. Igual era una situación que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, Hally ya lo había previsto en el capítulo anterior, así que bueno... más nada. Ya saben, estoy abierta a las críticas.

¡Nos leemos el viernes!


	7. Chapter 7

Le debo infinita gratitud a dos personas: **MooneyCakey;** gracias por soportar mi avalancha de ideas, gracias a ello las pude organizar mejor. **Angekila;** gracias por leerme y corregirme. Incluso por leer mi fic, aun cuando no has visto la serie. Sin ustedes no podría actualizar como lo hago.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Reventó el globo que había hecho con la goma de mascar, haciendo un sonido hueco en la habitación. Hace rato que no le quedaba nada de sabor, pero masticaba el dulce de manera inerte, como para aplacar la ansiedad de la que era víctima en ese momento. Había dormido muy poco durante la noche y es que se daba vueltas y vueltas en las sábanas y no, no era producto del calor que comenzaba a asechar más y más, con la evidente llegada del verano.

Sencillamente no podía sacarse a Kurapika de la cabeza. Ni a él, ni a sus serenos ojos azules, ni su voz plana, ni su estúpida manía de sobre analizar todo. No podía dejar de pensar en las veces que estuvo ahí para defenderla, o para aplacar su llanto cuando lo necesitó. Eso no estaba nada de bien, lo extrañaba y mucho. Tomó por enésima vez la revista juvenil del momento, para contestar el test: "Descubre si realmente estás enamorada de tu galán". Realmente una porquería ¿Para qué? Ya le habían mostrado los resultados, un sí rotundo al menos unas diez veces. Además, no necesitaba un estúpido test para saberlo ¿qué no era ya, demasiado obvio?

Lanzó la revista a volar por la habitación, se incorporó lentamente en la cama y dio un suspiro desanimado. Comenzó a rebobinar todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas y días. Hasta que recordó unas palabras dichas por Senritsu: "Su vida no ha sido fácil, pero no me corresponde a mí hablarle de ello…" Seguro los ojos escarlata tenían que ver con esa frase, era lógico, ¿no? De otra manera ¿Cómo explicar el arranque de rabia del que fue víctima, con sólo nombrarlos? Quería que él le contara, pero al parecer era un tema tan delicado que debía tener más tino a la hora de abordarlo, no como ese día. Bueno, si es que se presentaba la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. Kurapika ya había amenazado con irse y ella sabía muy bien que con lo determinado que era el rubio, lo más probable es que lo hiciera. Aunque quizá no era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

.

.

Para el kuruta los últimos dos días habían sido un suplicio, estar 'a cargo' de la mansión no era solo 'cuidar' de Neon. También significaba hacer trámites, llamados telefónicos, arreglar reuniones con gente importante dentro del mundo de la mafia y un larguísimo etcétera que lo mantuvo alejado de lo que a su juicio, era realmente importante ahora.

Las veces que se cruzó con Neon fueron pocas, y esas pocas veces ella estaba acompañada de Eliza. Además siempre le dedicaba esa mirada llena de arrepentimiento y tristeza que sólo le hacía sentir más culpable. Había sido muy rudo con ella y lo sabía. Se sentía un imbécil por todo lo que le había dicho aquella tarde, arruinando por completo la cita que habían tenido.

¿Cómo iba a saber Neon acerca de la masacre de la que fue víctima su pueblo? Intentaba no darse cabezazos contra el escritorio mientras se lo preguntaba. Se jactaba de ser un hombre muy maduro, pero su reacción estuvo lejos de serlo. "Ya no es momento de lamentarse, ve y haz algo" se reprochaba a sí mismo. Sin embargo ya habían pasado dos días del incidente. Dos días en los que además de estar muy ocupado, inconscientemente había tratado de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con la peli-rosa. Era muy probable dada su forma de ser, que ella no quisiera verlo ni en pintura siquiera, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

Se revolvió el cabello pensando que estaba realmente jodido. Nunca pensó que una mujer podría tenerlo en la condición que lo tenía Neon Nostrade: pensando en ella todo el bendito día. Y eso que no había pasado un tiempo considerable —bajo su punto de vista— para que las cosas estuvieran así. Hasta había bajado la guardia, contándole a Leorio todo y eso que él mismo se juraba la discreción personificada.

Realmente le hacía falta la chica; sus risas, sus miradas juguetonas, sus comentarios algo desubicados a veces, su forma divertida de ver la vida. Incluso, se atrevería a decir, los arranques de niña que le daban de vez en cuando. Era como si Neon en conjunto, lo complementara, le daba la impresión que le entregaba el toque de vida que a él le faltaba. De pronto se imaginó que su situación se asemejaba bastante, a como se sentía Killua respecto a Gon.

.

…••••…

.

Miró su reloj antes de llamar a la puerta, faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho. Tras un largo suspiro, dio dos golpes suaves en la madera. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Sí?

Kurapika carraspeó un poco antes de contestar. —Soy yo, Neon ¿Puedo pasar?— Pero no hubo respuesta. En lugar de eso, sintió como la peli-rosa parecía revolver todo en su cuarto.

—¿Kurapika?— Preguntó haciendo veces que no había oído bien. —Dame un segundo— Pidió mientras de manera fugaz se arreglaba el cabello, se ponía un poco de rímel en los ojos, se cambiaba de ropa y escondía bajo su cama la enorme cantidad de revistas que había estado leyendo. —Pasa.

El kuruta entró con algo de cautela, con Neon nunca se sabía la certeza de sus reacciones. Por un momento creyó que le llegaría algún objeto contundente en plena cara o una cachetada. Pero lejos de suceder eso, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Neon frente a frente, con una expresión llena de interrogación, reproche, tristeza. Sí todo eso junto.

—Toma asiento— Le dijo, invitándolo al balcón. —Justo estaba por servirme un poco de té. —¿Quieres?— Kurapika asintió mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Fue un momento en extremo incómodo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tomar la palabra, y evitaban el contacto visual, pero Kurapika sabía que era su turno de hablar.

—Yo…— Hizo una pausa, Neon lo miraba mientras llenaba las tazas con el contenido líquido. —Lamento lo ocurrido el otro día, Neon. No fue mi intención hablarte de esa forma. Me comporté de una manera muy descortés y te prometo, que todo tiene una explicación lógica.

La peli-rosa sonrió a medias. —Lo sé. Creo que también te debo una disculpa, debí entenderte mejor.

—Pero tú no tienes idea, no sabes…

Neon puso el dedo índice en los labios del kuruta, haciéndolo callar. —No sé el detalle pero quiero que me lo cuentes, estoy dispuesta a oírte y a comprenderte pero por favor, no quiero volver a discutir contigo. No al menos como ese día.

Kurapika tomo eso como una invitación a sincerarse de una buena vez, sintió un ligero calor en el pecho. —Primero que todo yo…— Pero ahí se trabó. No sabía cómo decirle lo mucho que la había pensado estos dos días, sin sentirse ridículo. Esas cosas no iban con él. —Quiero que sepas que no iré a ninguna parte, ni ahora, ni cuando regrese tu padre.

La peli-rosa supo interpretar aquella frase, en cierto modo ya conocía varias mañas del rubio, así que sabía a lo que él se refería. Tuvo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él con un abrazo, pero no podía quitarle seriedad al momento. Su 'proyecto de novio' iba a decirle algo muy importante para él y ella quería estar a la altura de la circunstancia. Le llamo la atención el notar que por primera vez, le daba la prioridad a alguien más y no a ella misma.

—Yo también pensé mucho en ti, y no quiero que te vayas— Dijo guiñándole el ojo con picardía y producto de ello, Kurapika se sonrojó un poco. Pero Neon supo ponerse seria de inmediato, acomodó la silla, acercándola a la mesa. —Bien, Kurapika ¿Vas a decirme, cómo es que eres el _único_ kuruta con vida?— Preguntó sin ninguna clase de rodeos, para que finalmente el rubio decidiera abrir la boca.

Kurapika inhaló hondo y exhaló con fuerza. —Los kuruta fueron brutalmente asesinados, Neon— Apretó los puños con fuerza. —El Genei Ryodan masacró mi pueblo, y les arrancaron los ojos escarlata, esos mismos ojos que tanto querías conseguir en la subasta.

Neon estaba impactada, se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su asombro, pero sus ojos la delataron al instante. Se sentía un monstruo de proporciones inimaginables en ese momento. Ella había llorado, pataleado y chillado por ir a la subasta y tener esos ojos, que finalmente el mismo Kurapika había conseguido. Quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía, no podía ¿Qué iba a decir? 'Lo siento, pero no sabía que esos ojos podrían pertenecer incluso a tus padres'. No, sería la estupidez máxima. Afortunadamente, el kuruta continuó su relato.

—Y si yo soy el único sobreviviente, es porque cuando eso ocurrió yo no me encontraba ahí. Había estado fuera por unas cuantas semanas en la ciudad, buscaba ayuda para mi mejor amigo, Pairo, quien estaba enfermo y necesitaba de un buen doctor— No quiso ahondar en tanto detalle, solo le relató lo más importante, para evitar el interrogatorio. —Ese día, prometí que me volvería fuerte, me convertí en cazador para seguirle la pista al Ryodan y fue así como entré a trabajar en la mafia, sabía de la subasta que se realizaría en York Shin, que estarían los ojos escarlata como uno de los artículos más cotizados y por ende, tendría la oportunidad de vengarme del Ryodan y hacer justicia en nombre de los míos— Afirmó con severidad.

La peli-rosa parecía haber entrado en una especie de estado de shock. Aun no podía creer tanta tragedia junta, pero al menos ahora comprendía el asco que le producía a Kurapika sus tipos de colección, y en ese momento a ella también se le hizo desagradable. Tenía una madeja de pensamientos en su cabeza, quería ordenarlos pero no podía, no había nada que dijera que pudiera hacer sentir mejor al rubio.

—No tienes que decir algo, si eso es lo que te complica ahora— Dijo, tan asertivo como él solo podía ser. —No me gusta la compasión— Suspiró. —En cuanto a nuestra discusión, quiero que sepas que sí, en un principio trabajaba para tu padre por el interés de mantenerme cerca de todo el asunto, ya sabes— Neon asintió mecánicamente. —Pero ahora es diferente— Claro que era diferente, se había quedado por ella, pero para variar se sintió estúpido de solo imaginándose al decir aquellas palabras.

—No es compasión— Articuló la peli-rosa casi en un susurro. —Yo…No pretendo que estés de acuerdo conmigo en esto pero… ¿De verdad crees que vengarte es una buena idea?— Bien, con esa pregunta se ganó toda la atención del kuruta. —No me malinterpretes, pero ¿acaso no arriesgas tu vida en ello? ¿En serio crees, que es lo que tu pueblo hubiese querido para ti? ¿Qué mataras gente, que ensuciaras tus manos con sangre, o incluso derramar la propia?

Kurapika no supo que decir ante aquellas palabras. Jamás se lo había planteado, y la intensidad en el brillo de los ojos de Neon le hacía recordar a Gon. Él le había dicho algo parecido en alguna oportunidad. Pero volvió a llevarse una sorpresa; nunca pensó que Neon fuera a articular semejante razonamiento y no era que la viera intelectualmente inferior, era netamente que como mujer lo más probable es que le hubiese dado una palmadita en la espalda, diciendo lo mucho que lo sentía y lo desafortunado que era él.

—Al menos debo reunir los ojos, eso sí que debo hacerlo— Dijo, como para dar por terminado el tema. —Pero eso es lo que necesitabas saber de mí. Perdóname por no ser capaz de decírtelo el otro día, y actuar de esa manera. Sé que te hice sentir muy mal— Y puso su mano sobre la de ella. —Respecto a lo que dije…De tu extraña manía de…

—Hasta yo pienso que es algo horrible ahora— Sentenció. —De haber sabido esto yo jamás...

—Pero no tenías como saberlo, era la idea desde un comienzo, al menos en ese entonces. El imprudente fui yo. Aunque eso no significa que estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces, eso no me da la facultad de exigirte que dejes de hacerlo y por otro lado, podría asegurar que hay algo respecto a eso que no me has dicho ¿O me equivoco?

Neon negó con la cabeza. —No, no te equivocas. Pero es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora ¿Está bien?— El kuruta asintió.

.

.

.

—Creo que es hora de irme a mi cuarto— Dijo de pronto, Kurapika poniéndose de pie, mientras le daba el último sorbo a la tercera taza de té que le habían servido.

La peli-rosa tenía una especie de nudo en el estómago, quería preguntarle al kuruta sobre _ellos,_ pero no se atrevió. —Kurapika yo…— Y bajó la mirada.

Kurapika sabía donde ella quería llegar y como tampoco sabía de qué manera tocar ese tema, quiso hacérselo saber mediante un gesto, así que se acercó a Neon y tomando su rostro entre las manos, depositó un beso suave y dulce en los labios de la chica.

Con lo que no contaba el rubio, era que Neon se lanzara —prácticamente— sobre él, devorando su boca con premura y empujándolo con tal fuerza, que ambos cayeron al suelo; ella sobre él. Kurapika pudo sentir la presión que intencionalmente, Neon hizo contra su zona íntima, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, cosquilleo que lo hizo perder la cabeza por un momento y seguir besando a Neon de una forma desesperada, haciendo que hasta sus dientes chocaran de vez en cuando.

La temperatura estaba subiendo poco a poco, pero el kuruta reaccionó como si de un momento a otro, la lucidez hubiese vuelto a él. —No, esto no está bien— Dijo apartándose.

Neon no entendía bien, ahora se sentía avergonzada. —¿No quieres hacerlo?

Kurapika sintió todos los colores invadir su rostro con esa pregunta. —No, no es eso, digo, claro que quiero pero…Creo que no es el momento adecuado, Neon. No me malinterpretes, es que es tan…Pronto— Y decía la verdad, en ese momento le daba las gracias a su cerebro por traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, de no ser por ello hubiese seguido con el juego y finalmente tomado a la muchacha ahí mismo, y su parte racional le exigía esperar un poco más y respetarla, aunque ella estaba evidentemente entregada al deseo del momento.

La peli-rosa se puso de pie y arregló su ropa. Una vez más controlada su respiración, habló. —Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que te vayas. Nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto— Dijo dándole un último beso en la comisura de los labios y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_N/a_: Me gustó mucho escribir este capi, no sabría decir el porqué pero así fue. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la actualización. Nos leemos el martes.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos, a las mismas chicas mencionadas en el capítulo anterior.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Está delicioso!— Exclamó Neon mientras probaba el pastel de fresas. —Mi favorito siempre había sido el de chocolate, pero de verdad que sabe exquisito. Qué buen gusto tienes— Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al kuruta.

Kurapika le devolvió la sonrisa a medias. —Entonces para la próxima, podrías pedir el de fresas en lugar de tener que meter tu cuchara en mi plato— Trató de que eso sonara con el mayor tino posible. —No te lo tomes a mal, es solo una costumbre— Añadió al ver que a Neon no le había gustado mucho aquel alcance.

Pero lejos de enojarse, Neon echó a reír. —¿En serio te molesta?

Kurapika asintió. —Distintos tipos de virus se transmiten de ese modo ¿sabías?— Afirmó orgulloso de su nivel de conocimiento.

—Es ridículo— Dijo la peli-rosa ahora carcajeándose. —De ser por eso, mejor no me beses más ¿No habías pensado en eso eh, sabelotodo?

El kuruta terminó por reír con ella, pues no había caído en ese detalle. Sucede que Gon y Killua tenían la misma manía pero claro, con ellos no se besaba. —Es sólo que…

—Soy la primera chica con la que sales— Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano. —Pues tú también eres el primer chico con el que salgo, Kurapika. Papá nunca dejó que me viera con chicos, aunque recuerdo que muchos hombres importantes querían prometer a sus hijos conmigo, ya sabes cómo les convendría para aumentar sus respectivas fortunas. Pero papá siempre me quiso sólo para él. Es muy sobreprotector o al menos así era antes— Rodó los ojos. —Me pregunto cómo estará ¿Has sabido algo de él? ¿Te ha llamado siquiera?

Kurapika negó con la cabeza. —No, y no es algo que me tenga muy tranquilo a decir verdad. Ha pasado una semana y media desde que se fue.

—Estará muy ocupado, imagino. Seguro andará en alguna mala inversión, como ya es costumbre, réstale importancia— Dijo dando un suspiro. —¿Qué irá a decir, cuando se entere que estamos saliendo? Porque… Vamos a decirle ¿O pretendes que me escabulla a tu habitación durante las noches para poder verte?

El rubio dio un largo sorbo a su mokaccino. —Estará fuera un mes, Neon. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello, pero por supuesto que debe enterarse.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que _aquel_ problema, y las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. Kurapika había intentado en infinitas oportunidades, sonsacarle a la peli-rosa eso que quiso ocultar acerca de la colección de partes humanas. Sentía mucha curiosidad por oír lo que tenía que decir al respecto, seguramente Neon saldría con alguna historia escalofriante, pero la muchacha se iba de negativa en negativa y cuando el kuruta insistía mucho había problemas, Neon se ponía de muy mal talante. Definitivamente era un tema delicado, sino no sería necesario que evitara el tema cada vez que él trataba de tocarlo.

—No quiero ser insistente, pero Neon me gustaría saber…

La peli-rosa volvió a rodar los ojos, mientras le daba el último trago a su jugo de naranja. —No podré librarme de ello ¿Verdad?— Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. —Supongo que es algo justo. Bien pero no es algo muy bonito de saber, quizás después quieras salir huyendo— Hizo un gesto como de estar por decir algo realmente espeluznante. Kurapika soltó una risita. —Bueno todo comenzó cuando…

Pero no pudo ni comenzar su relato, cuando fue interrumpida por la garzona. —¿Van a desear algo más?— Preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada exclusivamente a Kurapika.

Neon pudo notar cómo la mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima, con una mirada lúdica e insinuante. Además, jugueteaba con su cabello mientras hablaba. Claramente el rubio no era consciente de ello, era demasiado distraído en esas cosas o sencillamente, no le prestaba atención.

—Sí, quiero otro de éstos por favor— Dijo el kuruta con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a su café achocolatado.

—Claro— Asintió mientras lo escribía en su pequeña libreta. —¿Y la niña?

—Solo agua con mucho hielo, por favor— Contestó Neon muy molesta.

Cuando la garzona se retiró, Neon le dio un puntapié al rubio por debajo de la mesa. —¿Qué te sucede ahora?— Preguntó quejándose por el dolor.

—¿En serio preguntas? ¿Qué no te fijaste como te quedó viendo? ¡Y me llamó niña!

A Kurapika le causo gracia el comentario. —Pero si lo pareces, Neon. Luces mucho más joven de lo que eres, deberías sentirte halagada— Contestó con mucha tranquilidad.

Pero no hubo caso, Neon ya tenía los pelos crispados y la mujer se le había puesto entre ceja y ceja. Le estaba coqueteando a _su_ futuro novio, y eso no lo iba a permitir. —Estate atento, ahí viene— Dijo al momento en que la garzona traía el pedido en la bandeja.

—Tu mokaccino— Dejó la taza frente a Kurapika. "¿Tu?" Pensó Neon. ¿Desde cuándo se tuteaba a los clientes? —Y el agua que pidió tu hermana.

Instantáneamente, Kurapika se llevó una mano a la cara. Efectivamente, tal y como él pensó ese fue el comentario detonante que hizo enfurecer a la peli-rosa. Neon sintió una bola de enojo subir por su estómago, tomó el vaso con agua y se lo lanzó a la mujer dejándola empapada.

—¿Hermana? ¿¡Hermana!? Escúchame bien zorra ,ese hombre es mí cita no la tuya. Dedícate a hacer tu trabajo, y deja de coquetearle a tus clientes.

Kurapika estaba más que avergonzado. Dejó efectivo en la mesa a modo de pago, y cogiendo a Neon de un brazo, la sacó fuera del lugar. —Eso fue horrible— Sentenció. —Deberías ir y disculparte con ella.

Neon lo mirada incrédula. —¿Disculparme, yo? Es ella quien debería disculparse por ser tan zorra. Te coqueteaba, Kurapika ¿Y te enojas conmigo?— Dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No, Neon. Ese espectáculo fue digno de un circo, te dije que ese tipo de actitudes no van conmigo. No puedes reaccionar de esa manera tan infantil. Si continúas, de verdad comenzaré a tratarte como mi hermana, no como mi novia.

A pesar de que quería seguir pataleando, vio que Kurapika hablaba más que en serio. —De acuerdo, iré y me disculparé con la tipa. Pero conste que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, valóralo.

El kuruta sonrió. —Esa es la tú que me gusta.

.

…••••…

.

Aún al llegar a casa, había cierta tirantez en la pareja por aquel momento incómodo. La verdad es que la única realmente urgida era la peli-rosa, ya que el kuruta había olvidado el incidente, en realidad lo había desechado de su mente de manera rápida. Los últimos días se la habían pasado bien juntos , y si había algo que cada vez le gustaba más de Neon, era la capacidad que tenía esta de hacerlo reír hasta llegar a las carcajadas. Entonces iniciar un pleito por algo tan solucionable, hubiese sido una ridiculez. Neon en cambio, al necesitar constantemente la aprobación del rubio, sentía que cada error que cometía era un paso hacia atrás en su intento por enamorarlo.

Era casi de noche cuando entraron por la puerta principal. Neon venía con bolsas y bolsas de compras, era lógico que en una ida al centro comercial no pudieran faltar las visitas a las grandes tiendas y adquirir prendas y prendas de ropa. Prendas que por cierto, tuvo que ver puestas Kurapika. La peli-rosa insistió en modelarle uno a uno los conjuntos que escogió, pese a los sonrojos e incesantes negativas del kuruta, ya que entre dichas adquisiciones había minifaldas, tops diminutos y hasta bikinis. Definitivamente la chica lo estaba provocando, y lo peor es que le funcionaba.

—Gracias por este día, Kurapika— Dijo besándole la mejilla sonoramente. —Lamento lo sucedido en la gelatería, es sólo que…Sentí unos celos pequeñitos.

El rubio hizo un ademán con la mano. —Descuida, ya pasó. Hiciste lo correcto y eso es lo que cuenta. Lo que realmente lamento yo al menos, es que no hablamos de _eso._ Me la debes— Solo obtuvo una afirmación con la cabeza.

Neon había dejado caer las bolsas al suelo para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo en los labios, pero se separó rápidamente al ver que frente a ellos, se encontraba una sonrojada Senritsu.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir— Dijo muy apenada. —Pero necesito hablarles.

Kurapika y Neon se quedaron viendo extrañados ¿Hablar? ¿Con ambos? —Si deseas, puedo dejarlos tranquilos, después de todo eres amiga de Kurapika ¿No?— Soltó la peli-rosa para sorpresa de los cazadores.

Senritsu negó con la cabeza. —Usted también tiene que estar presente, señorita. Después de todo, trabajo para usted—Afirmó. Había un toque de melancolía y tristeza en sus palabras.

—¿Te sucede algo, Senritsu? Habla, me preocupas— Exigió el kuruta.

—No seas tan rudo, Kurapika. ¿No ves que está afectada?— Lo regañó Neon cruzándose de brazos.

—No es algo grave ni malo si eso es lo que te preocupa, Kurapika— Insistió la cazadora musical.

—¡Ya sé!— Exclamó Neon haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran. —Vamos a hablar mucho más tranquilos y relajados en la terraza ¿Les parece?

Kurapika y Senritsu asintieron. La cazadora musical, se alegró de ver cómo Neon parecía haber tenido un ligero cambio en pocas semanas. Definitivamente, no se había equivocado cuando se decidió en ayudar a que esos dos se juntaran. Se hacían bien mutuamente, aunque tuvieran que lidiar con las mañas del otro constantemente para superar los problemas que surgían en el camino.

Neon pidió a Eliza que llevara las compras a su cuarto, y a la mujer del servicio que sirviera té y dulces para ellos en la terraza. Ya una vez instalados cómodamente, los dos pares de ojos se posaron en Senritsu.

—Bien Senritsu dinos, ¿qué es de lo que tienes que hablarnos?— Interrogó de inmediato el rubio.

—Lo que sucede— Comenzó a articular muy bajito. —Sucede que tengo que irme— Dijo finalmente.

El kuruta abrió los ojos como plato. —¿Irte? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo una pista sobre el paradero de 'La Sonata de la Oscuridad', Kurapika. Y debo ir tras ella.

Ahora era Neon quien no entendía nada. —¿Sonata de la Oscuridad? ¿Qué rayos es eso?— Preguntó confundida.

—Lo siento, señorita pero Kurapika no era el único que se guardaba algo importante— Suspiró. —La Sonata de la Oscuridad, es una pieza musical que compuso, según dicen, el mismísimo Satanás. Es una pieza maldita, y quien la oiga será víctima de tal maldición. Yo la oí y pagué las consecuencias— Neon la miraba atentamente. —Creo que si voy tras esa pista, pueda encontrarla y revertir dicha maldición.

—¿Maldición? ¿Y esas cosas existen?— Volvió a preguntar.

—Eso no es lo importante— Interrumpió Kurapika. —Puede ser peligroso, Senritsu ¿Estás segura?

Su amiga asintió. —Debo hacerlo, por mí y por la memoria de mi amigo. Debo partir. Aunque lo que más me duele, es hacerme la idea que no estaremos más juntos en esto, Kurapika— Dijo con mucho pesar.

El kuruta sintió una presión en su pecho. —Lo comprendo ¿Cuándo pretendes marcharte?

—Mañana, durante el día.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte— La verdad es que estaba tentado a decirle que no se fuera, que esperara a que Right Nostrade volviera para partir con ella, después podrían regresar a la mansión.

—Estaré bien, gracias— Y ahora posaba su mirada en Neon. —Lamento mucho haberle dicho esto de un día para otro, sé que el contrato estipula algo totalmente diferente pero…

—Pero nada— Terminó la frase, Neon. —Yo estaré bien, tú debes hacer lo que estimes mejor para ti. Aunque me apena que te vayas, te debo mucho Senritsu— Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ambas sabían a lo que se refería con eso, la peli-rosa.

.

…••••…

.

—En verdad la estimas mucho ¿No?— Preguntó Neon a Kurapika, una vez se encontraron a solas nuevamente. —Estás muy preocupado.

El kuruta la quedó viendo fijo. —Sí, pero como tu bien se lo dijiste, ella debe hacer lo necesario para terminar con lo que la aqueja. Era lógico que nuestros caminos se separaran algún día.

—Pero si pudieras, irías con ella ¿No es así?

—¿Te molesta pensar en eso?

—No, me parece noble. Sin embargo, no quiero creer que te quedas conmigo por obligación.

—Obligación no. Cuando nos conocimos, Senritsu al igual que yo andaba solitaria en su búsqueda ,y siempre se las arregló sola. Ahora ella debe continuar su camino, yo ya escogí donde debo y quiero estar, al menos por ahora— Dijo Kurapika para dar por terminado el tema.

.

.

La terraza estaba ya oscura, la luna muy alto en el cielo iluminaba apenas el lugar. La pareja compartía un beso como era su costumbre. Solían esperar a estar seguros que no eran observados por nadie en la mansión para hacerlo. Pero últimamente, las cosas se salían de control; mucho y muy rápido. Kurapika tenía a Neon acorralada en una pared y ella subió sus piernas hasta la cintura del rubio cruzándolas por su espalda, permitiendo _ese_ roce que invitaba a ambos a seguir aquello en la habitación.

Sin embargo Kurapika siempre desistía a último momento. —No hagas esto por favor, Neon— Le pidió cuando cortó el beso.

—¿Acaso no te gusta?— Preguntó la peli-rosa.

—No es eso, es sólo que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo contenerme contigo— Suspiró. —Y tú no me la pones nada de fácil.

Neon rió bajito. —Yo no quiero que te contengas, aunque agradezco que seas tan caballero, Kurapika.

—Ya vamos a dormir— Dijo el rubio. —Cada uno en su cuarto— Enfatizó. Las insinuaciones tan directas de Neon lo descolocaban.

.

.

.

Las sábanas estaban pegajosas producto del sudor, el ambiente en la habitación de Neon era pesado de lo caliente que estaba, y las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos amantes eran cada vez más agitadas.

—No te detengas, Kurapika— Pedía entre gemidos la chica. —¡Por favor, continúa, quiero más de esto, es delicioso!

El kuruta sentía que podía derretirse en ese mismo momento sobre su amante, no le había importado más su imagen de caballero ni nada, la estaba haciendo suya y se sentía en el paraíso. Podía sentir a lo lejos como Neon seguía pidiéndole más entre jadeos interrumpidos, y la emoción se apoderaba de él. Iba a acabar en cualquier momento y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza…

—¡Maldición!— Exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Últimamente eran recurrentes ese tipo de sueños, pero nunca tan explícitos como el de esta noche. Definitivamente, no sabía durante cuánto más podría contenerse.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_N/A_: Bien, he aquí lo que he bautizado, capítulo de relleno. La verdad es que quise hacer algo no tan denso en cuanto a drama, ya que si pongo todo lo que tengo pensado de lleno capítulo tras capítulo, sería aburrido. Creo que necesitaba hacer algo más ligero para hacer pasar tiempo.

Sí, Senritsu se va eso es cierto, pero es necesario para continuar la historia, además hay un giro para más adelante, lo prometo.

La escena final...creo que ya había mencionado lo mucho que me gusta incluir lime en mis fics. Es inevitable, además que toda esta situación es la antesala para lo que se viene. Sí, escenas para adultos hahaha.

Para quienes por PM me han reclamado, que Neon está OoC: No es cierto. Está bien, ella es la consentida hija de papi, la caprichosa y todo, pero creo que nadie le prestó real atención a ella, cuando se encontró con Kuroro. En ese momento ella pudo sostener una conversación normal, así que no me la vengan a pintar como tonta tampoco, por favor xD Además que deben leer el fic desde el principio y entender que ha cambiado de a poco, dado todo el conflicto con su padre y la influencia positiva de Kurapika. Incluso he dejado claro que no cambia 100% sus actitudes, en este mismo capítulo pueden notarlo. (Sí ese fue un pequeño desquite)

En cuanto a Kurapika...Bueno a él jamás lo hemos visto así, ya saben enganchado y ganoso (?) entonces trato de mantenerlo IC, y hasta ahora creo que me resulta. Pero admito que me cuesta tomarlo, es un desafío.

Ah y una última cosa, gracias por sus favs y sus follows, pero de igual forma agradecería que me dieran su opinion, en un lindo review, aunque sea cortito hahaha.

Bien eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos el viernes!


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Estaba dándose una ducha y sentía sonar el celular. Era raro que alguien lo llamara a mediodía, así que salió presuroso de la regadera para coger el móvil. Era Right Nostrade. Sintió un pequeño encogimiento en el estómago, tuvo un mal presentimiento que se apoderó de él al punto que tuvo que sentarse antes de contestar, pues la presión sanguínea le disminuyó un poco.

—¿Señor?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar, Kurapika?— Habló cortante.

—Disculpe, tenía el celular algo lejos— Se disculpó. —¿Ha sucedido algo?

—¿Cómo está Neon?— Preguntó Nostrade ignorando el cuestionamiento del kuruta.

Kurapika tardó en responder, mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. Por un instante tuvo el impulso de decirle todo en esa llamada, pero se contuvo. —Ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, señor.

El hombre hizo un chasquido con la lengua. —Necesito pedirte un favor, Kurapika.

El nudo en el estómago del rubio se acentuó. —¿Un…Favor?— Preguntó inseguro.

—Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir— Ordenó bajando un poco el tono de voz. —Las cosas no salieron bien, Kurapika. El viaje fue un fiasco, no recuperaré mi fortuna— Suspiró. —Afortunadamente, logré cubrir en parte algunas de las deudas pero…— Hizo una pausa. —Pero hay algo que me preocupa. Hace un par de días, siento que me siguen— Terminó la frase con angustia.

—¿Quiere que me movilice hasta donde se encuentra usted, señor?— Preguntó sobresaltado el kuruta.

—Por supuesto que no. Si me están siguiendo, es obvio que son mis enemigos dentro de la mafia, Kurapika. Tu deber es quedarte al lado de Neon. Es peligroso, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, hombre.

"Yo también" pensó el rubio. —Entonces, ¿cuál es el favor que necesita?

—Que me prometas, Kurapika prométeme que pase lo que pase, cuidarás de mi hija y le dirás que lamento haberla lastimado— Dijo con la voz quebrada. —Es peligroso seguir hablando, las paredes tienen oídos.

.

…••••…

.

Dos días habían transcurrido desde aquella llamada y Kurapika estaba nervioso. Vaya que le hacía falta Senritsu en estos momentos. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con 'pase lo que pase'? Necesitaba desahogarse porque la ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo, y en esa casa no podía confiar en nadie como para hacerlo. Tampoco podía comentarle a Neon aquella conversación, eso la pondría más histérica de lo que usualmente era, sobre todo cuando le venían ataques de nervios. Había intentado marcar varias veces al número de su jefe sin éxito, lo desviaba inmediatamente a buzón de voz. Estaba preocupado.

Trataba de concentrarse en un libro, pero no podía evitar pasearse de un lado a otro en su habitación. Evitaba que la peli-rosa lo viera en ese estado, porque siendo él siempre tan tranquilo y pausado, era demasiado notorio el drástico cambio. Cogió el móvil para intentar por milésima vez, llamar a Nostrade cuando…

—¡Kurapika!— Oyó el grito seco, desesperado e inconfundible de Neon. Lo siguiente que sintió mientras rápidamente corría por los pasillos, fue el golpe de algo contra el suelo. Pero le bastó llegar al recibidor de la mansión, para saber que no fue_ algo_ lo que cayó. Fue alguien. Neon había caído por el barandal de la escalera, yendo a parar de lleno al piso.

Los siguientes minutos, al kuruta se le hicieron eternos. Neon inconsciente, mientras él verificaba sus signos vitales, el resto del personal llegaba rápidamente al lugar mientras llamaban a una ambulancia, Eliza estaba en el segundo piso gritando como una loca con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!— Preguntó con cara de acusación, Kurapika.

—Recibió un encargo esta mañana— Dijo tímidamente, Eliza desde el segundo piso. —Me pidió que lo dejara en su cuarto, que lo vería más tarde. Creyó que podría tratarse de un regalo del señor Nostrade. Recién había abierto el paquete cuando oí el grito…

—¿Un encargo?— Pero no pudo seguir con el interrogatorio, Neon comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras trataba de incorporarse. —No te esfuerces, Neon. La ambulancia viene en camino— Dijo mientras presionaba su mano y la mantenía en la misma posición en el suelo. —¿Puedes decirme, cómo caíste?

Las lágrimas y la expresión de terror en el rostro de la chica no ayudaban mucho. —La caja…Arriba…Papá— Y volvió a desmayarse.

Kurapika ordenó a uno de sus subordinados que vigilara a Neon de cerca, mientras él subía las escaleras para inspeccionar el lugar. Efectivamente en el suelo tirada, estaba la caja de la que habló la peli-rosa. De ella sobresalía una especie de bolsa y unos centímetros más allá había un papel escrito. Seguramente se trataba de una nota. Se acercó y cogió el papel primero para leerlo: 'Espero que te agrade, quizá quieras agregarla a tu colección', decía. ¿Qué podría contener la caja, para que Neon reaccionara de esa manera? Tomó el paquete y al instante sintió el hedor invadir su ser. "¿Pero qué mierda?" Pensó mientras sacaba de la bolsa negra, el contenido putrefacto. Se dilataron sus pupilas y un calofrío recorrió su espalda. Se mareó y sintió ganas de vomitar, en sus manos estaba nada más ni nada menos, que la cabeza de Right Nostrade en evidente proceso de descomposición.

.

.

.

—No, afortunadamente solo tiene contusiones de mediana gravedad, pero sigue dormida— Hablaba al teléfono, el kuruta. —¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí— Asintió la mujer del otro lado de la línea. —¿Qué le digo al resto? Preguntan mucho.

—Que hagan lo que quieran, ahora que el señor Nostrade está muerto y con Neon en estas condiciones, no estoy de humor para contestar preguntas. Si quieren irse, que lo hagan. Eso debes decirles, Eliza— Y cortó la llamada.

Con razón Neon se había desmayado, no podía imaginar lo que pasó por su mente, al ver la cabeza de su padre ahí. O en realidad sí podía, debió ser algo similar a lo que él sintió al ver a toda su gente muerta. Y ahora estaba con ella en el hospital mientras en sus manos, tenía el informe del forense. Fue un trámite rápido, afortunadamente el médico no demoró nada en examinar detalladamente lo que —asumía— quedaba del cuerpo de Nostrade. Fue un corte limpio, un solo corte que separó la cabeza del cuerpo y seguramente, el hecho había ocurrido hace dos o tres días. Coincidía perfectamente con la última llamada que el hombre le había hecho.

Lo único que Kurapika lamentaba, era que por ser parte del mundo de la mafia no abrirían un caso para investigar. Todos los días morían miembros de la mafia. Quizá no tan importantes como Right Nostrade pero daba igual, no perderían su tiempo para investigar un ajuste de cuentas.

El kuruta se preguntaba quién pudo ser tan cruel, para llegar al extremo de enviar ese tipo de _encargo_, había sido un acto de brutalidad tremenda. Seguramente alguien con mucho rencor hacia esa familia. Lo único que tenía realmente claro, es que de ahora en adelante no podía dejar a Neon. Y no porque Nostrade se lo haya pedido antes de morir, sino porque él mismo había tomado aquella determinación. Lo supo en cuanto su corazón de detuvo al momento, que la vio inconsciente en el piso.

.

…••••…

.

Neon había vuelto a casa después de que le hicieran cantidades de exámenes, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Después de todo, el golpe sufrido no fue menor y salvó con suerte de tener alguna fractura. Sin embargo, habían pasado días en los que no hablaba, no comía. Absolutamente nada. Era como si su alma se hubiese ido a alguna otra parte. Tenía recetados ansiolíticos. Después de semejante shock, apenas cerraba los ojos venían las imágenes a su mente, haciéndola despertar en medio de gritos y llantos desesperados.

.

.

—Debes comer algo, Neon— Dijo el kuruta entrando a la habitación. —Eliza te preparó la cena.

—No tengo hambre.

—No seas tozuda, no has comido en casi cinco días, estás débil ¿Crees que tu padre estaría feliz de verte así?

Neon le lanzo una mirada llena de reproche a Kurapika. —¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—Todo lo que sé es que te amaba y que estaba muy arrepentido de todo el daño que te hizo durante el último tiempo— Afirmó mientras se sentaba en la cama de la muchacha, y ponía la bandeja con comida en ella. —Anda, será mejor que te alimentes.

De malos modos, Neon comenzó a comer mientras le echaba miradas desconfiadas a Kurapika. El rubio entendió de inmediato el mensaje, la peli-rosa intuía que él sabía algo que ella no.

—Tengo la impresión, que él sabía que moriría— Soltó de una buena vez. —Recibí su llamado hace dos días y…

—¡¿Qué te llamó?!— Le espetó Neon. —¿Y no me dijiste nada?

—Cálmate y déjame terminar— Le ordenó el kuruta. —Sí, me llamó. Pero no tenía caso que te lo comentara. Él solo me pidió que te dijera lo mucho que lamentaba haberte lastimado— Suspiró. —Y ahora me parece muy obvio, tu padre sabía que iba a morir.

—¿Y qué hicieron con _eso_?— Preguntó Neon.

—Será cremada. Debo ir por el ánfora con las cenizas mañana— Hizo una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire. Kurapika sabía que Neon estaba esperando una muestra de afecto de su parte, mal que mal acababa de perder a su padre y debía sentirse desvalida y sola. Pero estaba tan tenso por todo lo acontecido, que simplemente posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la peli-rosa, acariciándola delicadamente.

—Él sabe que lo perdoné ¿Verdad?— Preguntó una vez acabó de comer. —Después de todo, era mi papá— El kuruta asintió con una sonrisa. —Necesito darme una ducha, no te muevas de aquí por favor, no quiero estar sola.

.

.

.

—Tengo miedo— Confesó Neon, fijando sus ojos verdes en los del kuruta. —Ahora que papá está muerto, no tengo a nadie.

Kurapika se sintió un poco ofendido por el comentario, pero podía entender el real significado de éste. En un acto instintivo abrazó fuertemente a la peli-rosa, presionándola contra él. —Por supuesto que no, no hables estupideces. Me tienes a mí. No voy a dejarte sola, Neon.

—Lo dices por lástima, soy la pobre huérfana en la ruina— Dijo la muchacha, mientras se apegaba más al pecho de Kurapika.

—No es lástima. Tú me importas y mucho. Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí contigo ¿No crees?— Contestó posando sus —ahora— tranquilos ojos azules en la mirada triste de la peli-rosa. —No sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero Neon yo te…

Pero no pudo terminar esa última frase. Neon había unido sus labios a los de él en un beso salado, producto de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Kurapika respondió instantáneamente, los labios de Neon eran tan suaves y dulces, a pesar del sabor que le otorgaban el llanto de ella.

Poco tardó aquel beso en profundizarse, la lengua de Neon había ido en busca de la del kuruta, abriéndose paso a través de la boca de éste suave y lentamente. Dejándose llevar por la sensación que le provocaba, Kurapika puso una mano en la nuca de la peli-rosa juntando aún más sus rostros, mientras que con la otra corría el delgado pabilo del vestido por su hombro, dejándolo descubierto.

Cuando se separaron, Neon tenía las mejillas color carmín y Kurapika no estaba mucho mejor, el kuruta sentía que toda la tensión pasó de estar en su cabeza a su zona íntima con ese beso. La deseaba, la deseaba tanto…Pero no podía ser tan descarado de tomarla en medio de esas circunstancias. Neon podía pensar que se aprovechaba del momento. Pero todas sus dudas al respecto se disiparon cuando fue ella misma quien se quitó el vestido, quedando expuesta la pequeña y delicada lencería blanca.

El rubio la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con pasión; hizo suya la boca de Neon salvajemente, mientras las torpes manos de la peli-rosa luchaban por quitarle el tabardo al kuruta.

—Quítatelo— Ordenó la muchacha, al ver que no tenía éxito en la tarea de remover la prenda.

Kurapika se frenó un momento. —¿Estás segura de esto?— Preguntó. Era demasiado obvio lo que estaba por suceder en aquella habitación, y el kuruta quería asegurarse que ella estaba con todos los sentidos en perfecto estado, porque él no estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Se había contenido demasiado tiempo.

Neon asintió. —Muy segura.

El tabardo voló por la habitación, yendo a parar en algún lugar. Así a Neon se le hizo más fácil acceder a la piel de Kurapika. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la ropa blanca que siempre llevaba, acariciando su espalda con fuerza. El kuruta sintió un escalofrío al contacto de las manos frías de la peli-rosa, entonces ella en un movimiento ágil le quitó la camiseta.

Kurapika la tomó por el sedoso cabello rosa y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, mientras con su mano libre la apretaba más contra sí para que ella pudiera sentir la excitación que se apoderaba de él. Se sació de los labios de Neon. Los lamió y mordió hasta sacarle suspiros con cada movimiento que hacía.

La peli-rosa por su parte, no dio tregua a los besos que le entregaba al kuruta junto con caricias que lo hacían perder el control, control que desapareció en un arrebato en el cual le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejando al descubierto el pequeño y frágil cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha. Quedó estupefacto, asombrado por la perfección de la figura femenina bajo él.

Fue así como jugó con sus labios desde la boca de Neon hasta su cuello, donde se entretuvo un momento al notar que ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos cuando hacía un poco de presión en aquella zona. Pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de dirigirse a los pequeños pero firmes y bien formados senos de la chica, era como si lo invitaran a degustarlos. Fue así que llevó su mano al pecho izquierdo, acariciándolo con firmeza pero suavemente mientras con su boca besaba, lamía y succionaba el otro.

—Kura…Kurapika— Jadeó Neon.

Kurapika levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la Neon, si seguía escuchando su nombre de los labios de ella de esa manera, acabaría antes de empezar. Volvió a los labios de la chica, mientras que las manos traviesas de ésta comenzaron a viajar por el torso del rubio, bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su virilidad. Kurapika soltó un gemido al sentir el roce, entonces hizo lo propio y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Neon. Estaba húmeda, receptiva y lista para lo que venía. Ella también lo deseaba. Ambos lo deseaban.

—¿Estás segura?— Volvió a preguntar el kuruta.

A modo de afirmación, Neon se incorporó y le quitó el pantalón, mientras volvía a besarlo de forma salvaje. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Kurapika la asió por la cintura y la tumbó en la cama, recuperando la posición inicial; él sobre ella.

La peli-rosa separó lentamente las piernas, dejando que el kuruta se acomodara entre ellas. Volvieron a clavarse las miradas, justo antes del momento en que Kurapika dirigiera su hombría a la intimidad de la muchacha. Pretendía ir lentamente pero producto de la ansiedad y la inexperiencia se adentró en ella de un solo empuje, haciendo que ambos soltaran un suspiro sonoro y ronco.

El kuruta se quedó quieto un momento. —¿Te lastimé?— Preguntó. Experiencia no tenía, pero sí sabía una o dos cosas en cuanto al sexo y una de esas cosas, era que no podía ser un bruto con ella en su primera vez.

—N…No, estoy perfecta, descuida— Aseguró Neon.

Y para corroborárselo la peli-rosa meneó su cadera, produciéndole a Kurapika una oleada de placer que no pudo resistir. Comenzó a embestirla suave y lentamente al principio, pero pronto el vaivén de caderas de los amantes se volvió más frenético, haciendo que el kuruta perdiera la cabeza ante tantas sensaciones excitantemente nuevas para él, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad en sus movimientos.

Si había soñado un par de veces con este momento, la sensación al despertar no se comparaba con estar llevando a cabo el acto realmente y encima, los constantes gemidos de placer que Neon hacía enunciando su nombre, sencillamente era música para sus oídos.

Mientras seguían besándose, Neon se sentía plena. Había olvidado todo lo malo en ese momento y se dedicaba a disfrutar de su primera vez. ¿Qué dolía? Ni hablar, el kuruta había sido suave y gentil, esto era demasiado bueno. Él era demasiado bueno. Seguía meciendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Kurapika, las cuales cada vez eran más intensas.

Bastaron unos minutos más en la misma situación, para que ya no pudiera soportarlo. Neon cerró los ojos con fuerza y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del kuruta, dejándose llevar por el placer que le produjo su primer orgasmo, en un audible grito. Kurapika no pudo aguantar mucho más producto de las contracciones del interior de la peli-rosa, dejando escapar un jadeo y junto con él, derramó su esencia dentro de la muchacha.

Espero unos momentos antes de salir de ella y tumbarse a su lado. Estaba exhausto. Como si de una buena pelea se hubiese tratado, estaba realmente agotado, y ella también. Observó detenidamente a Neon; su pecho aún subía y bajaba rápidamente. Kurapika la abrazó y ella se refugió en su pecho.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes? En mi pueblo, uno se entregaba solamente a la persona con la que te casabas— Dijo de pronto Kurapika.

Neon alzó la vista, algo sorprendida por el comentario. —¿Estás arrepentido?— Preguntó con un poco de temor.

El kuruta negó con la cabeza. —No.

—¿Entonces?

—Somos muy jóvenes para eso además, el mundo donde he vivido estos últimos años, es verticalmente diferente a cómo me crié.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Es sencillo, Neon— Y encontró su mirada con las esmeraldas de la muchacha. —¿Quieres ser mi novia?

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

N/a: Me fui todo lo que se llama 'al chancho' (como se dice en Chile), extendiendo el capítulo. ¿O no? (no me maten), pero necesitaba que toda esta trama quedara en un sólo capítulo. No se podía cortar.

En cuanto al lemon cof cof...¿Les gustó? A mi sí y mucho (Un poco fluuf porfis?). Pienso que no pudo ser de otra forma, tratándose de Kurapika o sea (triple hello?), no podía ser sino suave y considerado.

Si quizás esperaban algo más hard, les digo altiro que me sentía incómoda escribiendo algo así durante la 'primera vez' de ambos. En una de esas haya algo más de ese tipo más adelante (?) Quizás (?) Aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos.

Ah! una aclaración: muchas de ustedes escriben Kuruta. Sí, con mayúscula, porque se supone que es el apellido de Kurapika (?) Bueno, yo leí por ahí que nunca se confirmó el tema del apellido y que 'Kuruta' fue el que adoptaron los fans. Yo escribo 'kuruta' refiriéndome lógicamente, a su procedencia, no porque no sepa que un apellido lleva mayúscula. Es sólo un pequeño alcance, por si acaso xD

Bien, como siempre digo, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews. Me hacen feliz, en serio. Así que no dejen de escribirlos xDDD

Besos a todas/os, nos leemos el martes!


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

Se removió entre las colchas, tratando de despertar. Sintió el inconfundible aroma de Kurapika en la almohada, entonces supo que había sido real. Habían pasado la noche juntos. Pero al abrir los ojos notó que el kuruta no estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama con mucha pereza, y notó que su ropa estaba doblada y ordenada sobre una silla, no regada por toda la habitación como debería estar producto de lo ocurrido anoche. Definitivamente las manías del rubio eran infinitas.

Estaba feliz porque al fin anoche, Kurapika le había preguntado aquello que por semanas ella había estado esperando; le pidió que fueran novios. Eso la había hecho sonreír incluso, estando en los brazos de Morfeo*. Aunque en realidad lo que durmió fue poco ya que durante la madrugada, ella lo había despertado para tener otro encuentro y el kuruta no se negó.

Se levantó de la cama con la intención de darse una ducha, la necesitaba. Tenía el cuerpo pegajoso y pesado. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo y vio que tenía bastantes marcas rojas y sensibilizadas en su piel producto del roce, los apretones y las leves mordidas que recibió por parte del rubio. Sonreía mientras pasaba su dedo por cada una de esas marcas, recordando el detalle de todo.

Abrió el grifo y esperó que el agua saliera tibia antes de meterse. Estaba tan feliz, que tarareaba una canción alegre mientras se bañaba, pero se sintió culpable de esa felicidad al pensar que su padre había fallecido hace pocos días, y a pesar que la invadía la tristeza cuando lo recordaba, las lágrimas no afloraban como cascadas, es más, ni siquiera había lágrimas. Y no era que no sintiera la pérdida de su progenitor, sino que ya había llorado tanto, que seguro no le quedaban.

Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas, hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Comenzó a buscar algo qué ponerse, cuando Eliza apareció por la puerta.

—Buenos días señorita— Saludó. Traía una bandeja con desayuno. —Me encontré de frente con Kurapika esta mañana, me dijo que estaba un poco más repuesta de ánimo y que le haría bien comer algo. Pero no sabía que iba a levantarse, por eso le traje esto.

—Buenos días— Saludó Neon con esa sonrisa que no se le quitaba de anoche. —Muchas gracias, la verdad es que estoy hambrienta— Recibió la bandeja y la puso sobre la mesa. Se sentó e hizo un ademán a Eliza para que se sentara junto a ella. —¿Pastel de fresa?— Preguntó algo extrañada.

Eliza soltó una risita nerviosa. —Kurapika lo puso ahí, dijo que se llevaría una sorpresa agradable.

La peli-rosa sintió mariposas en el estómago por el detalle. —Claro que sí ¿No te parece tierno?— Y amplió aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era siquiera posible. Le dio una probada al dulce. —¡Está delicioso!— Exclamó.

—Creí que su dulce favorito, era de chocolate— Comentó la asistente, como para decir algo. Era evidente que estaba incómoda.

—Sí, pero hace unos días probé el de fresas y… ¿Te sucede algo?— Preguntó Neon. Estaba intrigada por el comportamiento raro de Eliza. No le veía a los ojos y estaba con las mejillas rojas, como si se avergonzara de alguna cosa. —Estás rara desde que entraste— Agregó.

Eliza se encogió un poco y apretó las manos en el kimono. Era mejor decirlo, sino su jefa no la dejaría en paz. —Es solo que…— Habló titubeante. —Es solo que, le recuerdo que mi habitación está junto a la suya— Dijo finalmente la asistente, agachando aún más la cabeza. Quizá de haber sido posible la hubiese enterrado en el suelo, cual avestruz.

Neon no captó de inmediato el mensaje que Eliza le dejó entrever tras esa sencilla frase. —¿Y eso qué tiene que…— Mas cuando entendió lo que la mujer había querido decirle, su rostro comenzó a subir rápidamente por la escala de rojos, tornándose brillante. —¿Tú oíste algo anoche?— Preguntó incrédula, con el rostro entre las manos. ¿Tanto ruido habían hecho? —Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida— Aseguró la peli-rosa, mientras jugaba con su cabello y mordía sus uñas.

—Discúlpeme, no quise incomodarla con un comentario tan atrevido— Pidió Eliza, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Neon dio un respingo. —Sí que fue un comentario desubicado, pero me imagino que debe ser complicado para ti— Dijo Neon. —Después de todo, me conoces desde niña, pero ya no lo soy— Afirmó moviendo con su dedo índice.

Más repuesta, y tratando de comportarse a la altura de la circunstancia, Eliza sonrió. —Entonces, ¿las cosas van bien?

—Por supuesto— Contestó poniéndose de pie. —¡Me pidió que fuera su novia!— Y comenzó a dar saltitos por todos lados.

—Nunca creí que la vería en ese estado algún día, no al menos por alguien como él.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre la imaginé con un muchacho que tuviera una buena posición social y que tuviera el dinero suficiente para complacerla en todos sus gustos— Hizo una pausa. —Kurapika en cambio, es un muchacho bajo perfil con quien ha tenido más de un problema debido a su madurez extrema, incluso para su edad.

Neon frunció el ceño. —No sé cómo debo interpretar lo que acabas de decirme, pero no arruines mi momento, Eliza— La regañó. —Será mejor que me dejes sola.

.

…••••…

.

Kurapika se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Debía ir por los restos de Right Nostrade y llevarlas a la mansión. Lo que decidiera hacer Neon con ellos, no era de su incumbencia.

Aún no terminaba de convencerse de la noche recién pasada. Se había dejado llevar por del deseo y hasta se había repetido el plato. Incluso despertar junto a Neon se le había hecho extraño y más aún, encontrar _esas_ marcas en su espalda. Pero a quién quería engañar, lo había disfrutado y mucho.

Lo que quizá sentía algo diferente era el hecho que ahora, oficialmente él era el _novio _ de la peli-rosa. Está bien, llevaban semanas comportándose como tal pero conociendo a Neon, quizás ella esperaba algo más que el simple hecho de ahora llevar el título. Y era ahí donde se sentía confundido porque no tenía idea de noviazgos.

A lo más cuando pequeños, Pairo y él mantuvieron alguna conversación al respecto, puesto que en su clan la edad para comprometerse eran los quince años. Y a pesar que sus padres ya le habían hablado de la _prometida_ que le habían escogido, para Kurapika nunca fue un tema relevante, ya que en su lista estaba primeramente ir al exterior para ayudar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, a lo largo que fue creciendo y se fue acostumbrando a la vida _fuera_ del clan, el kuruta fue testigo del comportamiento que tenían las parejas y la mayoría de las veces para él era motivo de vergüenza ajena, hasta ahora. Era como una faceta de él mismo en desarrollo, pues desde que su único objetivo era derrotar al Ryodan y recuperar los ojos rojos, estar con alguien _especial_ nunca fue una prioridad. Y de hecho si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera ahora lo era, pero Neon había llegado a ganarse su cariño y eso era lo que importaba. Quería hacerla feliz sobretodo ahora, que ella lo necesitaba más que nunc a.

Suspiró fuerte al pensar que su búsqueda se vería aplazada un tiempo —más del que tenía presupuestado— al igual que su venganza. Esto último, sobretodo.

.

.

.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste!— Saludó Neon a modo de bienvenida. —Me extrañó que no estuvieras junto a mí cuando desperté, pudiste despedirte esta mañana antes de salir.

—Creí que sería mejor dejarte dormir— Contestó el rubio besándole la mejilla. —Y por favor, evita hacer comentario en voz alta, no quiero que todos se enteren que pasamos la noche en la misma habitación.

La peli-rosa frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué tiene de malo?— Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. —Al fin y al cabo, todos saben de lo nuestro y en particular Eliza— Lo miró juguetonamente de reojo. —Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez, oyó todo. O eso al menos me dio a entender.

Objetivo logrado; Kurapika tenía el rostro ardiendo. —De todas maneras, eso es un tema privado y te agradecería que sea algo exclusivamente _nuestro— _Sentenció. —No queremos aumentar los comentarios entre el resto, sabes que no confío en nadie desde que Senritsu se fue. Neon sólo afirmo con la cabeza.

.

.

—¿Esos son…— Preguntó Neon cambiando su semblante, al notar que Kurapika traía el ánfora entre las manos.

—Sí— Afirmó el kuruta, sin dejar que Neon terminara de formular la pregunta. —¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?

La peli-rosa se puso pálida y sintió que sudaba frío. —No estoy segura— Dudó. —Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo en un lugar _especial._ Acompáñame, Kurapika. Creo que llegó el momento de hablar de aquello que tanto querías.

El kuruta la vio con extrañeza, hasta que recordó que la _conversación _que tenía pendiente con Neon era sobre la famosa colección de partes humanas, claro con el ajetreo y todo lo ocurrido los últimos días, lo había olvidado por completo. Un poco confundido la siguió por los pasillos de la mansión. Ella llevaba un manojo de llaves en sus manos, como si lo guiara hacia alguna especie de bóveda secreta o algo similar, pues estaban bajando hacia el sótano.

—Escucha con atención, Kurapika— Comenzó a hablar la peli-rosa. —Lo que te voy a mostrar ahora, es un secreto entre papá y yo— Y se volteó con una mirada amenazadora. —Bueno, era entre papá y yo.

"¿Mostrar? ¿Qué era lo que se trae Neon entre manos?" Pensó Kurapika. —No tienes que hacerlo si no estás segura.

—Guarda silencio y entra— Lo regañó la peli-rosa, mientras al fin y después de intentar con muchas llaves había dado con la correcta, abriendo lo que parecía una pequeña salita. —Es algo que debes ver y saber, después de todo eres mi novio ahora. —Espérame aquí mientras los traigo.

Extrañamente Kurapika estaba nervioso. Finalmente y después de tanto insistir, Neon iba a revelarle el por qué de su extraña afición. Pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que quizás hubiese sido mejor no insistir tanto. O quizá para variar, estaba pensando más de la cuenta. Respiró hondo, mientras veía aparecer a la peli-rosa con dos contendedores. Tragó grueso al ver que uno de ellos tenía un corazón y en el otro, había un feto de aproximadamente dieciocho centímetros de longitud.

—Cuando yo tenía aproximadamente seis años— Comenzó a relatar, antes que el rubio dijera algo. —Papá y mamá me comunicaron que iba a tener un hermano o hermana. Por supuesto yo estaba muy feliz porque al ser hija única la vida se me tornaba muy aburrida, y un compañero o compañera de juegos me vendría de maravillas— Hizo una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Kurapika quien, ya había dilucidado más o menos el resto de la historia, notó que lo que seguía era lo más difícil para ella de contar. —Acompañaba a mamá cuando tenía que ir a realizarse sus exámenes y todo iba perfecto, hasta el día en que le diagnosticaron una enfermedad extraña— Y para momento del relato ya tenía los ojos aguados. —Fui testigo de cómo empeoraba día a día, sin que pudieran hacer mucho al respecto. Ella trató de ser fuerte y no quiso que interrumpieran su embarazo, pero un día la fui a ver a su habitación, y ya no despertó más— Suspiró. — Ese día mientras lloraba, le dije a papá que haría lo que fuera, con tal de tener para siempre una parte de ellos conmigo, fue así como me regaló estos. Así siempre tengo el corazón de mamá cerca y al hermano que no alcancé a tener. Y con el tiempo, finalmente obtener órganos humanos se transformó en una especie de hobbie predilecto, pero te juro que ya no más.

Kurapika estaba por lo menos, impactado. Era una historia tétrica "¿Qué padre en su sano juicio, hace esa clase de regalos?", pensó. —¿Y qué opinas de todo eso ahora?— Se atrevió a preguntar, arriesgándose a una reacción inesperada por parte de Neon.

Pero sin cambiar su tono de voz, la muchacha contestó. —No me pidas que me deshaga de ellos. Sé que no es algo que te agrade, pero significa mucho para mí. Dejaré lo que queda de papá junto con ellos— Volvió a suspirar. —A veces pienso, que si hubiese desarrollado mi habilidad predictiva desde más pequeña, hubiese podido advertir la enfermedad de mamá y evitar que ellos murieran. Igual que si ahora la tuviera, papá hubiese sido cuidadoso.

—Pero no debes sentirte culpable por algo que, evidentemente no es tu culpa— Sentenció Kurapika.

—Lo sé, pero es imposible no hacerlo.

Claro que era imposible y era estúpido pedirle que no se sintiera culpable. Después de todo, Kurapika aún sentía culpa por lo que le sucedió a los suyos. Al fin y al cabo, él y Neon tenían cosas en común —para nada agradables— pero las tenían. Se sintió estúpido por haberla hecho recordar semejantes cosas en días que no estaban siendo para nada fáciles, pero mal que mal ella misma había insistido, y en parte se lo agradecía. Ahora sentía que su lazo con la peli-rosa se había estrechado aún más.

—Pero no es momento de estar tristes— Dijo de pronto, Neon recuperando en parte la sonrisa. —Ahora estás conmigo— Y se abrazó al kuruta, quien le correspondió inmediatamente.

—Sí— Afirmó con seguridad. —Y no voy a dejarte sola.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

*_Estar en los brazos de Morfeo_: Se usa en Chile para decir que duerme, por Morfeo, dios griego del sueño. Seguro en otros países también se usa.

.

N/a: Admito que la mitad del capítulo fue mero relleno, lo sé. Están en todo su derecho de abuchearme y lanzarme basura y tomates o huevos podridos hahaha. Pero como ya expliqué en otra ocasión, a veces es necesario el relleno para hacer un 'intermedio' entre un acontecimiento y otro. Aún así, para quienes querían saber YA el pasado de Neon, ahí lo tienen. Triste y algo escalofriante ¿No?

La verdad es que al escribir el capítulo pasé por una especie de montaña rusa ._. con la escena de Eliza y Neon y luego el final ajsdhkjsfh no sé...

La verdad es que ni yo sé en qué momento se alargó tanto la historia (yo solo quería ser popular en el fandom de HXH ? jajaja, broma), pero es que honestamente y como le he dicho ya a varias, jamás esperé tanta audiencia :P dado que el KuraNeon no es canon para nada ._. de hecho, hasta mí me toma trabajo escribirlo y lo digo en serio, mucho muy.

Y eso, ya de ahora en adelante comenzarán a desenmarañarse algunas cosillas que muchas intuían por ahí y me andaban preguntando. Pero que me quedan varios capítulos, me quedan. Así que gracias como siempre por leerme y aguantarse mis notas al final de cada capi.

Nos leemos el viernes n.n

**PD**: Como siempre, agradezco sus **favoriteos** y sus **follows**, pero me encantaría que me dejen su linda opinion en un **review**, aunque sea de una linea. Es importante saber lo que piensan chicas y chicos (?). En serio ;)

Adiosín!


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas, desde los horribles acontecimientos sucedidos en la mansión Nostrade. Neon estaba mucho más estable emocionalmente y eso tenía al kuruta más tranquilo. La relación que trataban —o más bien que Kurapika trataba— de mantener discretamente, era más que clara para todos los que ahí trabajaban. Eso porque la peli-rosa le insistió hasta el cansancio al rubio que, ahora que eran novios y además habían intimado no había problema alguno en que durmieran juntos en el mismo cuarto. Además al recuperarse del shock por la muerte de su padre, Neon tomó cien por ciento su lugar como jefa dejando claro muchas veces, que era ella quien mandaba en la mansión ahora y que nadie tenía derecho de meterse, ni de opinar sobre su vida personal. Kurapika se negó al principio, pero finalmente terminó por aceptar que a estas alturas, era ridículo mantener la relación con la peli-rosa en secreto. Por ende muchas veces, el resto de las empleadas o el mismo cuerpo de guardaespaldas lo había visto salir a tempranas horas de la mañana de la habitación de su jefa, puesto que Kurapika era quien madrugaba en esa casa. Nadie le comentaba ni le preguntaba nada, pero eran evidentes las miradas reprobatorias y los murmullos a sus espaldas, murmullos que tenían al rubio bastante harto.

Sin embargo, se venía un problema mucho más grande para la única representante de la familia Nostrade; se acercaba fin de mes. Debía pagarle lo correspondiente a todas las personas que trabajaban para ella, pero no había ingresos. Al menos no los suficientes como para mantenerlos más tiempo.

—Será mejor que prescinda de ellos, después de todo, nunca me han gustado los guardaespaldas— Le aseguró Neon al kuruta, mientras intentaba revisar cuentas y papeles. —No sirvo para esto— Dijo echando a volar el papeleo por la habitación. —No voy a sacar cuentas, ¡es horrible!— Exclamó, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cansada.

—Qué floja eres— Bromeó Kurapika. —Dame eso, yo lo hago.

Neon le entregó los documentos. —Olvidaba que eres un sabelotodo— Y le hizo una mueca graciosa, mientras le mostraba la lengua.

Kurapika rodó los ojos, sin duda ella nunca dejaría esos ademanes de niña. Se concentró en los papeles que tenía en frente, con calculadora y lápiz en mano se dispuso a sacar las cuentas. —Terminé— Dijo luego de unos cuantos minutos de minucioso trabajo. Pero al voltearse hacia la cama, se fijó que Neon estaba durmiendo. —Hey, despierta Neon— Susurraba al oído de la peli-rosa, al tiempo que la movía suavemente por el hombro.

—¡Te engañé!— Exclamó graciosamente la aludida, entrelazando fuertemente sus brazos en el cuello del kuruta, haciendo que este callera sobre ella. Lo besó con deseo, pero el rubio se separó rápidamente. —No me gusta cuando te pones aburrido, _cariño— _Le reclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama, y se cruzaba de brazos.

—No me llames así, por favor. Me hace sentir incómodo, para eso tengo un nombre— Pidió el kuruta. —Y no es ser aburrido, estamos en medio de algo importante, ya habrá tiempo para _otras cosas._

—Te llamaré así cada vez que quiera fastidiarte, _cariño_— Pero ahora, recibió una mirada de desagrado por parte de Kurapika. —Está bien, está bien, lo lamento— Se disculpó. —Pero, ¿otras cosas? Lo dices así, como si no te gustara— refunfuñó.

Kurapika volvió a rodar los ojos. —No sé por qué aun me sorprende, lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser, Neon— Le espetó. —Y no se trata de que no me guste, o lo que sea estés pensando. Quiero que terminemos con esto y rápido, es importante— Y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla, sentándose de pierna encima.

—Bien— Aceptó a regañadientes. —Entonces, ¿terminaste con eso, verdad?— Preguntó con evidente desánimo.

—Sí, y no son buenas noticias— Carraspeó. —No podremos mantener el servicio de la mansión, Neon. Eso incluye a todo el personal.

La peli-rosa no parecía afectada. —Bien, hay que despedirlos a todos, supongo— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

A Kurapika le extrañó la simpleza de aquella respuesta ¿Cómo se las apañaría Neon sin servicio alguno? Estaba acostumbrada a literalmente, no hacer nada y él no iba a tomar el lugar de sus asistentes tampoco. Pero lo cierto era que la chica tenía razón, había que despedirlos o se irían por su propia cuenta, nadie trabajaba gratis.

.

.

—Pero el contrato dice…— Comenzó a quejarse uno de los integrantes del cuerpo de guardaespaldas, una vez que Neon y Kurapika los reunieron a todos en la sala, para informar las nuevas.

—El contrato no especifica en ninguna parte, la muerte de mi padre— Dijo Neon bastante cabreada. —Ni qué hacer en ese caso. Como ustedes trabajaban para él ya no tienen nada qué hacer aquí,así que largo.

—Lo que intenta decirles la señorita— Intervino de una forma más educada, Kurapika. —Es que se debe prescindir de sus servicios, ya que no se les puede pagar un mes más en esta mansión.

Así, entre malas caras, cuchicheos varios y algunos alegatos comenzaron a hacer los pagos correspondientes, a cada persona que había trabajado para Right Nostrade.

.

.

—¡Voy a extrañarte tanto, Eliza!— Se despedía trágicamente, Neon. En verdad era a la única de sus asistentes, a la que le había tomado sincero cariño. —Lamento que todo haya sido así, pero ya le envié tus papeles a una familia amiga de papá, te están esperando.

Eliza le dio un abrazo. —Cuídese mucho, señorita.

—Lo haré— Aseguró la peli-rosa. —Y en cualquier caso, tengo al mejor hombre al lado— Sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

—Cuida de la señorita, Kurapika— Le pidió la ahora ex asistente, al kuruta. —Sé que aún se comporta como una niña a veces, pero ella de verdad te quiere. No la lastimes, te lo pido.

Kurapika asintió. Aunque no sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, ahora Neon Nostrade era su responsabilidad y para colmo, ahora estaban solos en esa enorme mansión. Eso, sería un experimento que lo ponía un poco nervioso.

.

…••••…

.

—¡Fuego!— Exclamó la peli-rosa desde la cocina.

Kurapika entró al lugar, estaba repleto de humo. Abrió puertas y ventanas para ventilar. —¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Estás bien, Neon?— Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La chica estaba con una expresión de derrota en el rostro. —¿Te lastimaste?

—No— Contestó seca.

—¿Y qué pasó aquí?— Seguía interrogando el rubio.

Neon lo quedó viendo con cara triste. —Es solo que yo…— Y comenzó a hacer pucheros, en cualquier momento se largaba a llorar. —Es solo que yo…Quise hacer la cena pero, se arruinó— Y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. —Soy una tonta, no sé preparar algo tan simple como la cena, lo siento.

Kurapika la quedó viendo, en parte sintió ganas de reír cuando vio la comida quemada, pero se le hizo encantador que Neon tratara de hacer algo con sus propias manos. Definitivamente, estaba evolucionando de a poco y eso lo agradecía.

—No llores— Le pidió. —Es normal que te pasen estas cosas, después de todo, tú no sabes cocinar, ¿me equivoco?— Dijo el kuruta, haciendo que Neon levantara la vista, poniendo su mano su barbilla. —No es tu culpa, anda lávate la cara y vuelves. Te enseñaré algunas cosas básicas.

La peli-rosa obedeció al acto. En parte sentía pisoteado su orgullo, lo normal era que las mujeres superaran las habilidades culinarias de los hombres, pero definitivamente su caso estaba lejos de ser normal. Además sólo tenía diecisiete años y en su vida había puesto un pie en la cocina. Definitivamente valérselas por ella misma no sería tarea fácil. Afortunadamente tenía a Kurapika con ella, ese hombre parecía saberlo todo y debía en verdad quererla, para soportar estas situaciones.

.

.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así? Está delicioso— Alababa Neon el platillo del rubio.

Kurapika rió. —Aprendí desde pequeño— Mencionó. —Mi madre siempre me enseñó a valerme por mí mismo, por si un día ella no estaba y vaya que sirvieron todas sus lecciones— Suspiró ante la nostalgia.

La peli-rosa se sonrojó. —Creo que ese tipo de enseñanzas, fueron las que me hicieron falta— Reconoció. —Como papá siempre estaba ocupado con sus negocios, para él era más fácil contratar a alguien que hiciera todo por mí.

—Entonces no es tu culpa, además nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender— Dijo para tratar de animarla.

—No entiendo…— Tartamudeó. —No entiendo cómo un chico como tú, se pudo fijar en alguien como yo. En mi cabeza nunca deja de dar vuelta una frase que tú mismo dijiste, Kurapika. 'Somos totalmente diferentes'.

El rubio se llevó una mano al rostro. —Es cierto— Afirmó. —Pero nunca dije que eso fuera algo malo. Es más, si te soy cien por ciento honesto, me atrevo a decir que le has dado a mi vida un toque de alegría, del que carecía completamente— Confesó algo ruborizado.

Neon estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que el kuruta le hablaba de algo más íntimo, generalmente optaba por ser reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, mientras que era ella la que hablaba de ellos sin parar. —Sin embargo, ahora soy una carga para ti, ¿verdad? Vamos, puedes decirlo sin mentirme.

Kurapika bebió agua. —No precisamente una carga. Sí una responsabilidad, pero una responsabilidad que acepté gustoso el día que te pedí que salieras conmigo. Métete bien esto en la cabeza, Neon; soy un hombre de palabra. Dije que no te dejaría sola y no voy a hacerlo.

La muchacha lo miraba atentamente. —Yo te quiero, Kurapika. De verdad que sí— Inhaló profundo. —Yo tampoco pensé que podrías gustarme un día, solo sucedió y tenía mucho miedo, porque vaya que eres lento— Rió. —Pero sin duda a lo que más temía era a tu constante reprobación— Neon se refería lógicamente, a su constante actuar de niña consentida.

—Debo confesar, que es algo que aún me choca bastante— Dijo divertido el rubio. —Pero también tienes el mérito, de intentar superar esas manías. Cuando te conocí, creí que no tenías remedio. Me alegra saber que me equivoqué— Sonrió. —Además con tus berrinches, llantos y todo, has logrado que corresponda totalmente a tus sentimientos, ya que aprendí que tus virtudes superan con creces esos defectos.

Y para cuando había acabado de decir esa frase, tenía a la peli-rosa a su lado. —Bueno, no es que tú seas el chico perfecto tampoco, sabiondo. También debo soportar tus arranques de viejo amargado— Y echó una buena carcajada que Kurapika secundó.

Pero la risa duró poco, ya que Kurapika depositó un beso en los labios de Neon. Beso que se alargó un buen par de minutos.

—¿No habrá postre?— Preguntó de pronto, Neon con la mirada enardecida, separándose un poco.

Pero Kurapika para variar, no entendió muy bien el mensaje. —¿Quieres postre?— Preguntó extrañado.

La peli-rosa rodó los ojos. —¿Es que acaso, debo explicarte todo con mapas conceptuales?— Preguntó, mientras adoptaba una pose que hizo que una de las mangas de su blusa cayera por su hombro, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de la chica, piel que al kuruta le apetecía cada vez que la contemplaba.

El rubio había caído en cuenta recién, que su novia sabía perfectamente cómo conquistarlo. Sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde tocarlo y besarlo. Y él ya no podía resistirse, menos cuando sentía el aliento de Neon en su oreja, diciéndole todo tipo de cosas que no hacían más que acrecentar cierta zona entre sus piernas.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas en un beso brusco y cargado de deseo. Era como si la libertad de estar completamente solos en esa casa, los llamara a hacer cosas indecentes que sólo se guardaban para la habitación. Las ropas volaron en un dos por tres, entonces Kurapika cargó a Neon hasta la sala y la dejó suavemente sobre la alfombra.

—Con que, ¿ahora sí quieres dedicarle tiempo a esas _otras cosas_?— Preguntó la peli-rosa en un tono de voz más que sugerente.

—Por supuesto— Afirmó el kuruta. —Esta es otra de las cosas, que podemos aprender juntos.

—Creo— Dijo Neon mientras cambiaba de posición y quedó sobre él. — Que no podría estar más de acuerdo— Sería una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

Se desperezó lentamente, los rayos del sol hicieron su trabajo al posarse en su rostro, despertándola al instante. Le dolía la espalda. Definitivamente el suelo, por más alfombrado que estuviera, estaba descartado de sus lugares predilectos para los encuentros íntimos que tuviera en un futuro con Kurapika quien, dicho sea de paso, no estaba con ella.

Se puso la blusa encima y a lo lejos, sintió que el kuruta discutía con alguien. Siguió la voz de Kurapika y llegó a la habitación de este —o su antigua habitación— Y lo que vió, la dejó algo impactada; el rubio sostenía en su mano el celular, parecía que acababa de colgar la llamada. Su rostro estaba totalmente desencajado en una expresión de ira y sus ojos, color rojo sangre.

—¿Qué te sucede?— Preguntó sin miedo, ante la extraña apariencia del rubio. —¿Estás bien?— Volvió a preguntar, al notar que no obtenía respuesta.

—Date una ducha, vístete, haz una maleta con la mayor cantidad de cosas que puedas— Ordenó.

—Pero, al menos podrías decirme qué está pasando, ¿no te parece?

—¡No hay tiempo, debemos irnos de aquí!— "Si es que sirve de algo" pensó.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_N/a_: A veces olvido por completo, que estoy escribiendo un Romance/Drama y no al revés hahaha. Es por eso que quise hacer éste capítulo algo más 'feliz' y enfocarme un poco más en la relación de Kurapika y Neon, haciendo hincapié en que se consolidaran un poco más los sentimientos de cada uno y que ajshkad esas cosas de pareja, supongo.

No me maten por poner lime, ya les dije que es prácticamente inevitable en mi.

Para quienes gustan del drama y la acción, los siguientes capítulos se vienen :33 buenos.

Como siempre, reitero mi gratitud hacia todos los que me leen fielmente capítulo a capítulo. Y sí, eso incluye a quienes no dejan review -deja caer una lágrima- xD en serio, me hacen felices con su sintonía pero los comentarios... cómo amo los comentarios. Es la única manera de saber realmente la opinión de ustedes, así que no duden en dejármela por escrito hahaha

Bueno, me despido y como digo siempre ¡Nos leemos el martes!

Besos a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

.

Lo que está en _cursiva,_ es un recuerdo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—_¿Hola?— Preguntó a modo de saludo, el número era desconocido._

—_Espero que estés disfrutando tu luna de miel— Escuchó del otro lado de la línea. —Dime, ¿a tu novia le gustó el regalo que le enviamos? Creí que sería cruel de nuestra parte dejarla sin un recuerdo de su padre._

—_¿Quién habla?— Silencio. — ¡Te exijo que contestes!— Tenía un nudo en el estómago._

—_Con lo listo que eres, creí que ya lo habías deducido._

—_¡Que te identifiques, maldita sea!— Exigió._

—_¿En serio creíste que dejaría todo así como así? Vengaré como sea, la muerte de Ubog y Paku. Será mejor que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos, si no quieres perder a tu nuevo tesoro, bastardo de la cadena— Y la llamada se cortó._

_Sintió la ira invadir su ser, se había quedado pasmado tras esas última palabras. Así vio entrar a Neon a la habitación._

—_¿Qué te sucede?— Escuchó su voz, como si proviniera desde muy lejos. —¿Estás bien?— Preguntó ésta vez, y se percató que ella lo miraba extraño, pero no podía reaccionar._

—_Date una ducha, vístete, haz una maleta con la mayor cantidad de cosas que puedas— Fue lo único que salió de su boca._

—_Pero, al menos podrías decirme qué está pasando, ¿no te parece?_

—_¡No hay tiempo, debemos irnos de aquí!— "Si es que sirve de algo"._

.

…••••…

.

Faltaba poco para que el avión aterrizara. Con suerte, Leorio estaría a tiempo para recogerlos. Fue al único a quien atinó a llamar apenas volvió en sí. Detestaba depender de sus amigos y más aún meterlos en sus problemas personales, pero esto no era algo al azar. Un miembro del Ryodan, lo había llamado para amenazarlo con arrebatarle a Neon por venganza. Afortunadamente no hubo percances de camino al aeropuerto, así que ya iba más tranquilo o eso quería aparentar, sólo para no tener que informar a la peli-rosa de la realidad.

Kurapika estaba consciente que Neon estaba enojada. Es más, ella ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar su rabia y era perfectamente comprensible, él la había hecho correr para arreglar sus cosas y pese a sus protestas, la sacó prácticamente arrastrando de la mansión sin darle siquiera, una explicación convincente. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y ahí estaba, con el ceño muy fruncido, los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados en forma de trompa.

—¿Sigues molesta?— Preguntó cínicamente.

Neon apretó fuerte la mandíbula, como queriendo contener toda la rabieta. —No lo estaré si me dices, qué está pasando aquí— Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada algo despreciativa.

Kurapika suspiró. —Ya te dije, vamos a encontrarnos con un amigo, nada del otro mundo— Mintió.

—Ok— Contestó cabreada. "Claro, y yo soy la reina de las estúpidas". Pensó la peli-rosa mientras rodaba los ojos, pero ya no tenía caso. Kurapika no iba a decirle, no ahora al menos. Suspiró. Lo mejor era calmar sus ánimos. —Kurapika…— Habló en un tono mucho más suave. —Tus ojos son hermosos. Ya sabes, cuando se vuelven rojos.

—¿Hermosos?— Kurapika abrió los ojos como platos. Si mal no recordaba, nunca nadie le había dicho esas palabras, más bien, todos se aterraban con la expresión que tenía cuando sus ojos cambiaban de color. —¿No te has llevado un susto?— Preguntó incrédulo.

Neon negó con la cabeza —No, susto no— Respondió con convicción. —Fue impresión— Siguió. —Pero, ¿qué sucedió para que tus ojos se pusieran rojos? Si mal no recuerdo, una vez mencionaste que eso solo sucedía cuando te enojabas— Preguntó asertivamente.

El kuruta tuvo que pensar rápidamente en una respuesta, para salir del paso. —Sí bueno, Leorio me jugó una mala broma cuando me llamó— Trató de sonar despreocupado.

Neon no tenía un pelo de tonta, y sabía que Kurapika ocultaba algo y algo grande, como para haber reaccionado así, pero no quiso indagar más allá. Seguramente ya se enteraría, una vez se encontraran con el tal Leorio.

.

.

—Voy por el equipaje, no te muev…— Advirtió el rubio. Pero Neon ya se había adelantado unos cuantos metros, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Supo que tendría que apurarse.

El aeropuerto de York Shin no estaba repleto, pero sí había una cantidad considerable de gente. Ahí estaba él; impaciente, le daba mirotones al celular cada dos segundos, observaba su reloj. Decidió adentrarse un poco más en el lugar, seguramente lo encontraría ahí o mejor dicho _los _encontraría_. _Sí, Kurapika le había comunicado que iba acompañado, solo que no especificó quien era el acompañante. Leorio estaba preocupado, notó extraño a Kurapika cuando le habló al teléfono, pero sin duda lo más raro de todo fue que le pidió de favor encontrarse en aquella ciudad. El kuruta no solía pedir favores, porque era muy independiente. Afortunadamente, él se encontraba en una ciudad muy próxima a York Shin por lo tanto, no le tomó mucho tiempo alquilar un auto y movilizarse hasta allá.

Iba con esos pensamientos en la mente, totalmente distraído de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando chocó con alguien.

—¡Idiota, ten más cuidado!— Exclamó desde el suelo una linda muchachita de frágil aspecto, cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

Leorio la quedó viendo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. —Le pido disculpas, hermosa señorita, no prestaba atención a mi alrededor— Trató de hacerse el galán. —¿Me permite pagar mi error, invitándola a tomar algo?— Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Y aparte de idiota, atrevido?— Lo increpó la muchacha. —Tengo novio, y uno muy guapo por lo demás, no como tú viejo ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta?— Preguntó con sorna, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

"Qué chiquilla tan atrevida", pensaba Leorio. "¿Tiene novio? Pobre hombre". —Soy mucho más joven que eso, niña— Ya había cambiado su forma de dirigirse a ella. —Y te pido que me trates con respeto, soy médico— Fanfarroneó.

—Aspirante a médico— Leorio sintió un calofrío recorrer su espalda, al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Kurapika en un carraspeo. —Veo que ya se conocieron. Leorio ella es Neon. Neon él es mi amigo, Leorio.

Neon se colgó inmediatamente del brazo del kuruta, para la sorpresa del más alto de los tres. Leorio se acomodaba las gafas, tratando de creerse lo que estaba viendo "¿Entonces, esta es la novia de Kurapika?".

—Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo— Dijo el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa. —Gusto en conocerte, Neon.

La peli-rosa lo miró algo recelosa todavía, pero un suave codazo que Kurapika le dio al costado la hizo reaccionar. —No te preocupes, está bien. El gusto es mío.

.

.

Había un mutismo increíble dentro del vehículo. Entre los tres cruzaban miradas algo tensas. Kurapika sabía que Leorio se moría por hacerle un interrogatorio tipo policial, pero el moreno había sido lo suficientemente cauto para no abrir la boca delante de Neon.

Una vez llegaron al hotel, se dirigieron al lobby para registrarse y obtener las respectivas habitaciones.

—¡Leorio, Kurapika!

Los recién nombrados se giraron en sus talones. —¿Gon? Y también ¿Killua?— Preguntó Kurapika arqueando una ceja con sorpresa, pero también con algo de disgusto.

Leorio se rascó la cabeza, pretendiendo parecer distraído. —Sí, verás Kurapika, olvidé mencionarte que los chicos me llamaron esta mañana, y les dije que iba a reunirme contigo. Como podrás imaginarte, también quisieron venir.

Los niños se acercaron a sus amigos, Gon como siempre corriendo y dando saltos por el lugar, mientras que Killua caminaba parsimoniosamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Hola chicos, que gusto de verlos!— Saludó entusiasmado, el pequeño Gon.

—¿Qué tal? Gregorio, Kurapika— Dijo el albino, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Leorio mocoso, me llamo Le-o-rio ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?— Le espetó. Cómo odiaba que Killua se burlara de él.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Preguntó el kuruta algo desesperado. —¿Qué pasó con Greed Island?

Gon se carcajeó de lo lindo. —¿Qué no llevas la cuenta del tiempo, Kurapika? Ya acabó. Ganamos— Aseguró. —Ya obtuve lo que necesito, para ir al encuentro de Ging.

—¿Acaso te molesta nuestra presencia, eh?— Killua había notado inmediatamente, el tono en el que hablaba el kuruta.

—No es eso, no quise ofenderlos chicos, lo lamento— Se excusó el rubio. Las explicaciones las daría más tarde, además con lo tercos que eran esos dos, daba por hecho que después de saber el motivo de aquella reunión no planificada, no harían más que quedarse.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres?— Preguntó de pronto el albino percatándose recién, de la chica que estaba justo al lado de Kurapika. —¿Anda con ustedes?— Su tono de indiferencia era insuperable.

Leorio rio maliciosamente, tomó a Neon por los hombros y le dio un empujoncito que la acercó a los niños. —Ella es Neon muchachos. Es la novia de Kurapika.

La mandíbula de los recién llegados quedó encajada en el piso del hotel, Neon sonreía complacida, Leorio sentía que al fin hacía justicia avergonzando a su amigo y Kurapika con el rostro de todos colores, asintió mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina al futuro médico.

—Creo que esa presentación me correspondía a mí. Gracias por adelantarte, Leorio— Regañó el kuruta. —Pero lo que dice es cierto, Neon es mi…Novia— Suspiró. Qué difícil se le hacía todavía utilizar aquella palabra.

Después de los saludos, preguntas, bromas y una larga lista de etcéteras, finalmente se registraron en el hotel. Leorio, Gon y Killua pidieron una habitación para los tres, mientras que Kurapika y Neon la propia. Como era de esperarse, en ese momento hubo otra oleada de mirotones sugerentes y golpecitos por parte de los tres amigos a Kurapika.

—Disculpa su comportamiento— Le pedía realmente avergonzado, Kurapika a Neon una vez estuvieron en la habitación desempacando sus cosas. —Todo esto es extraño para ellos.

La peli-rosa sonrió. —Descuida, parecen ser buena gente. Aunque admito que el alto, Leorio, no me agradó en un comienzo— Dijo inflando los cachetes.

—Gracias, es importante para mí que se lleven bien. En cuanto a Leorio bueno, él es así, un poco imprudente— Aseguró. —Voy a bajar, deben estar esperando en el casino ¿Vienes? Debes tener hambre.

Neon negó con la cabeza. —Estoy cansada. Me daré un baño y dormiré un poco, no tardes— Y estiró los labios esperando un beso.

"Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con los muchachos", pensaba el kuruta mientras bajaba las escaleras.

.

…••••…

.

El ambiente se podía cortar con una tijera, de lo denso que estaba después que Kurapika les contó todo a sus amigos. Los rostros serios, reflejaban la evidente preocupación.

—Si sentía algo de admiración hacia ti, acaba de esfumarse— Habló de pronto, Killua rompiendo el hielo y dándole un largo sorbo a su refresco. —Para empezar, ¿no pensaste que algo como esto podría suceder, al involucrarte con alguien? Fue algo muy imprudente de tu parte, Kurapika— Le reprochó.

—¡Por supuesto que lo pensé, no soy un idiota!— Exclamó. —Por supuesto que siempre consideré, el peligro que significa para Neon el estar cerca de mí pero…

—Pero fue inevitable ¿verdad?— Salió Gon en defensa, terminando la oración. —No tienes que ser tan rudo con él, Killua. Kurapika solo encontró una persona que le importa, y debemos respetarlo— Sonrió, alivianando inmediatamente el ambiente, así como sólo él podía hacerlo. —Personalmente, me alegro que hayas encontrado alguien que logre apaciguar en parte tu odio.

—Gon tiene razón— Agregó Leorio. —Estamos felices por ti, Kurapika. Aunque Neon es un poco…No sé, simplemente es alguien que me sorprende, llamara tu atención— Rió.

Killua suspiró. —Se nota que no entienden lo que intento decir. A lo que yo me refiero, es que Kurapika debió prever toda la situación, digo ¿de verdad no sospechaste nada cuando mataron al viejo? Además, siempre supiste que el Genei Ryodan o algunos de sus miembros, buscarían venganza, después de todo, dos de las patas de La Araña fueron quebradas. Es lógico que quieran buscar venganza, haciéndole daño a alguien que te importe— Sermoneó.

—No— Admitió el kuruta. —No imaginé que se tratara del Ryodan, cuando el señor Nostrade murió. Creí que era obra de sus mismos enemigos dentro de la mafia. Para ese entonces mi relación con Neon estaba prácticamente en marcha. — Dijo algo avergonzado. —Escuchen, debo protegerla, ella me importa y mucho, ¿saben? Entiendo que no quieran meterse en esto, después de todo, nadie se los pidió— Ya estaba cabreado de tanto palabrerío.

—En realidad, sí me llamaste por ayuda, Kurapika— Lo corrigió Leorio. —Admítelo, en cuanto recibiste esa llamada anónima, supiste que te tenían vigilado. Es normal acudir a tus amigos, cuando estás en problemas— Le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

—Es verdad Kurapika. Vamos a ayudarte a solucionar esto, y a mantener segura a Neon. No tienes que preocuparte ¿Verdad Killua?— Aseveró el más pequeño del cuarteto.

El albino resopló con fuerza. —Por supuesto, ya sabemos lo imprudente que puedes ser cuando se trata del Ryodan, así que ni creas que estás solo en esto— Soltó con aire descuidado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras la nuca.

Kurapika se sintió liviano. Les dedicó una gran sonrisa, tomó aire para dejarlo escapar sonoramente. —Gracias, chicos.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?— Preguntó el más alto.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_N/A_: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En lo personal, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Ya sé que dije que habría acción y drama pero como sabrán, no tengo cien por ciento programado el fic, lo escribo capítulo a capítulo. Entonces de pronto se me ocurrió meter a mis niños favoritos y lógicamente, no podía ser una aparición tipo 'feel like a ninja' hahaha NOOO! Debía ser alguna situación de relevancia, y se me ha hecho muy graciosa la forma en que los metí a la trama.

Ahora lo de juntarlos a todos en York Shin, fue un tema random. Además se me ocurrió ya que es como un lugar emblemático por todo lo que sucedió ahí. Es como importante (?) haha.

Y finalmente era el Ryodan, que amenazó a nuestros queridos protagonistas. Felicidades a _ChicaOtaku_, que lo supuso desde la muerte de Nostrade, varios capítulos atrás hahaha.

Pero bien, tras la introducción de Leorio, Gon y Killua y ya habiéndose reunido el cuarteto, se viene el desarrollo de lo demás, eso sí que es una promesa :33

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por su increíble audiencia. Insisto, jamas me esperé éxito con este fic, debido a lo poco querida que es esta pareja, y lo botadito que estaba el fandom. ¡Que viva nuestro foro, wiii!

Como siempre, espero sus lindos reviews para poder saber sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos el viernes!


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

La conversación de los cuatro amigos se había extendido hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Aunque no había ocurrido absolutamente nada extraño desde que Kurapika y Neon salieron de la mansión, no podían sentirse seguros. Había dos opciones; o no se percataron del momento en que abandonaron el lugar para montarse en el avión, o estaban constantemente al asecho esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Y conociendo el proceder del Genei Ryodan, lo más probable es que se tratara de la segunda opción. Lo mejor en ese caso, era mantener los ojos abiertos y todos los reflejos afinados.

Luego de discutir sobre ello, Kurapika sintió la necesidad de alivianar el ambiente, entonces les pidió a Gon y Killua que les relataran sus aventuras en Greed Island. Fue así como los niños contaban entusiasmados cómo habían conocido a Bisky, lo dura que era como maestra y lo mucho que aprendieron de ella. Las vivencias que los habían hecho volverse más fuertes también. Gon hablaba con emoción, al recordar todo lo que pudo hallar sobre Ging en ese lugar.

Como era de esperarse, fue Leorio quien tocara la nota alta de la noche ya que, justificándose en lo pesados que eran los estudios de medicina, y que una junta inesperada con los amigos debía celebrarse como era debido, no dejó de beber hasta caer prácticamente inconsciente sobre la mesa, provocando estruendo y con ello el enojo del administrador del hotel, quien les exigió al instante que se retiraran a sus respectivas habitaciones. Entre los tres, tuvieron que cargar al mayor porque lo único que podía hacer era arrastrar los pies, mientras balbuceada incoherencias.

—Oh dios, mi cabeza va a matarme— Se quejaba Leorio apenas abrió los ojos esa mañana. —Nunca más beberé, lo prometo chicos.

—Como digas, Riolio. Realmente no puedo entender como alguien como tú pretende ser doctor, eres un irresponsable— Lo molestó Killua desde el baño.

Leorio quiso regañarlo, pero el hachazo que sentía en la cabeza era tal, que no se quejó por la evidente burla que una vez más el albino hacía respecto a su nombre. —Ya sal del baño, Killua. Necesito ducharme— Exigió.

—Claro que lo necesitas, es más, ni siquiera sé como soportaste tu propio olor toda la noche. Apestas, viejo.

Gon observaba la escena desde su cama. Habían dormido poco y él tenía sueño. —Unas aspirinas no te vendrían mal, Leorio. Creo que podemos conseguir algunas a lo que bajemos a desayunar— El mayor asintió mientras masajeaba sus sienes con los dedos.

.

—Oigan chicos— Dijo de pronto el futuro médico, al tiempo que salía del baño con los pantalones puestos y la toalla al cuello. —¿Qué les ha parecido Neon?— Los niños intercambiaron miradas confusas, no entendían a qué se refería Leorio. —Ya saben, una apreciación general— Aclaró.

El más pequeño se rascaba la cabeza. —Pues a mí me pareció una señorita muy bonita y agradable.

—Yo creo que es un estorbo— Dijo Killua en un resoplido. —No quiero decir que me desagradara, pero como ven no es alguien que pueda siquiera, cuidarse sola. Es una piedra en el camino de Kurapika.

—No puedes ser tan frío, Killua— Lo regañó Gon. —El pobre Kurapika lo ha pasado mal muchos años, quizás Neon no es una chica que sepa luchar o defenderse. Pero si se ganó el corazón de Kurapika, debe tener algo mucho más importante que eso— Terminó de decir con el ceño algo fruncido.

—No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva, Gon. Puede que lo que digas sea cierto, pero no puedes negar que también llevo razón en lo que acabo de decir— Suspiró. Para variar al albino se le había pasado la mano con sus comentarios. —Trataré de ser amigable con ella, si eso te hace feliz— Y como recompensa, recibió la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, quien se había levantado de la cama para darse una ducha también.

—Lo que yo realmente me pregunto— Habló de pronto, Leorio con una sonrisa algo ladina. —Si acaso ellos, ya saben—Cortó la frase haciendo un gesto sugerente, pero no explícito.

Obviamente Killua entendió de inmediato, y tomando ese aspecto gatuno se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. —Es lo más probable ¿No había dicho que vivieron solos en la mansión un tiempo?— Y soltó unas risitas que Leorio secundó de manera cómplice. —Con razón dicen que los más callados, son los peores— Bromeó.

—¿De qué están hablando?— Preguntó Gon.

—Temas de adultos, Gon. No te metas— Dijo el mayor.

—¿Qué?— Espetó cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes. —¡Pero si Killua tiene la misma edad que yo! ¿Por qué puedes hablar de eso con él y no conmigo?

El albino rodó los ojos y le echó una mirada a Leorio, queriendo decirle que estaba bien. —Hablábamos de Kurapika y su novia, ya sabes si acaso ellos han…

El pequeño sintió que su cara ardía. —¿Eh? ¿Y por qué debemos hablar nosotros esas cosas?— Se echaba viento con las manos, Gon no podía creer que esos comentarios tan entrometidos salieran de boca de sus amigos.

—Por eso te dije, que era una conversación de adultos. Al menos Killua no se altera con el tema— Regañó entre dientes, Leorio al tiempo que le echaba una mirada desaprobatoria al albino por haber abierto la boca. —Vamos, bajemos. Muero de hambre.

.

.

.

—Veo que descansaste lo suficiente, te ves mucho más repuesta esta mañana— Enunciaba Kurapika mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Neon salía recién de la cama. —Sí, pero no me siento muy bien— Dijo llevándose la mano el estómago. —Ha de ser porque no he comido nada desde ayer, mi estómago ruge.

—Entonces levántate de una vez, y bajemos por algo de desayuno. Seguro los chicos nos están esperando ahí. A todo esto ¿Traes aspirinas, por casualidad?

—Sí, búscalas en mi bolso ¿Te sientes mal?

—No son para mí, si no para Leorio. Bebió demasiado anoche y seguro ha amanecido con resaca.

.

.

—Buenos días— Saludó la pareja, al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban los otros tres.

Kurapika hizo un mohín al ver la escena frente a él; Leorio con cara de muerto en vida, Killua engullendo chocolates como si el mundo fuera a acabar y Gon bebiendo café. Lanzó las aspirinas a la mesa, frente al mayor.

—Toma eso, Leorio. Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, y dejes de beber como adolescente que no eres. Los chocolates no son desayuno, Killua ya déjalos. Y Gon los niños de tu edad no deben beber café, para eso existe el jugo o la leche— Los regañó a todos.

Sus amigos, incluso Neon lo quedaron viendo extrañados. Realmente Kurapika podía ser muy mal genio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Había olvidado, que tienes un complejo con creerte nuestra madre, Kurapika— Dijo Killua de mala gana, mientras dejaba de lado la caja de Señor Chocorobot.

—Sí, no sé como lo aguantas, Neon— Añadió Leorio, mientras se tomaba las dos aspirinas que el kuruta le había facilitado. La peli-rosa solo rió de buena gana ante el comentario.

Gon sólo apartó la taza de café con la mano, y escondiéndose tras la carta, se dispuso a decidir qué iba a desayunar. Los demás lo imitaron, mientras la pareja recién llegada tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

.

.

.

El día había transcurrido sin mayores contratiempos. Kurapika había pedido expresamente a sus amigos, que no comentaran con Neon absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Suficiente había tenido la chica con la avalancha de desastres que había golpeado su vida últimamente como para sumarle ahora, el hecho de que su vida estaba bajo amenaza. Así que se dedicaron a 'hacer nada'. Eso significaba, disfrutar de la ciudad y recorrerla, ya que si se lo pensaban bien, la vez que estuvieron ahí no hicieron más que andar cada uno pendiente de lo suyo y finalmente cuando se reagruparon, fue para pelear.

El kuruta estaba satisfecho del recibimiento que había tenido Neon por parte de sus amigos y viceversa. Como siempre, Gon era el más amigable de los tres, le conversaba de manera animada y la trataba con soltura. Eso significaba que ya la consideraba su amiga. Leorio por su parte aún guardaba cierta distancia con la chica, después del incidente del aeropuerto, cada vez que el futuro médico le dirigía la palabra a la peli-rosa, este miraba a Kurapika como en espera de algún reproche, después de todo, él había intentado cortejarla prácticamente en sus narices, aunque para el rubio era un tema sin importancia en lo absoluto. Quien mostraba más reticencia con ella era sin duda, Killua. El albino la observaba detenidamente, con desconfianza, como si no lo convenciera del todo la fachada de 'niña linda', lo cual era lógico, debido a su entrenamiento de asesino, no estaba en sus prácticas habituales confiar en la gente de buenas a primeras. Neon por su parte, había sido la dama perfecta hasta el momento. En parte eso le causaba mucha gracia al kuruta, puesto que intuía el esfuerzo que suponía para la chica, el no dejar escapar comentarios ni actitudes desagradables. Definitivamente había mejorado bastante esas manías que tanto lo desesperaban, aunque fuera poco a poco.

.

…••••…

.

—Hace mucho tiempo, que no tenía un día tan relajado como hoy— Gon estaba disfrutando de su jugo de frutilla. —Tu novia es realmente muy simpática, Kurapika. Y se nota que te quiere mucho— Sonrió.

El rubor subió a las mejillas del mencionado. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Los chicos se habían quedado nuevamente en el casino, conversando mientras que Neon optó por subir a la habitación, alegando que no se había sentido del todo bien durante el día, y que prefería descansar.

—Te ha caído en gracia, porque ambos hablan y hablan sin parar— Rodaba los ojos Killua. —En serio, por un momento creí que se les secaría la boca tanto parloteo— Hubo risas por parte de los cuatro tras ese comentario. —¿Y qué es lo que tiene? La escuché varias veces quejarse durante la tarde, seguro es tan débil que se fatiga con facilidad.

—No es eso— Corrigió el kuruta. —Seguramente, su cuerpo está reaccionando tardíamente a tanta presión psicológica— Añadió. —Es sabido que cuando una persona enfrenta situaciones que le producen ansiedad o estrés, finalmente termina por manifestarlo en alguna afección física.

—Me quitaste el discurso, Kurapika. El médico aquí soy yo. Tú y tu afán de sacar a relucir tu lado sabiondo— Masculló Leorio.

—Aspirante a médico— Corrigieron a coro, los otros tres.

.

.

.

Neon se encontraba tumbada en la cama, mientras en el baño la tina se llenaba de agua caliente. Necesitaba urgente tomar un baño, había hecho un calor tremendo aquel día y tanto caminar por aquí y por allá, la hacía sentir cansada y sudorosa. Se sumergió en el agua burbujeante y suspiró. Estaba realmente feliz, así como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Había perdido todo; a su padre, sus acompañantes, su fortuna. Ahora, ser Neon Nostrade no significaba nada, absolutamente nada. Claro que estaba siendo egoísta con Kurapika, el chico se había quedado a su lado en todo momento, y se preocupaba de verla bien siempre. Él era quien la hacía sentir cosas inexplicablemente maravillosas en su interior, y era exclusivamente gracias a él que ahora estaba donde estaba. Era como el héroe de las películas que siempre soñó.

Sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila desde que salieron de la mansión, desde que vio a Kurapika con esos ojos que a ella se le hicieron tan hermosos. Algo estaba sucediendo y no querían decirle. Sí, no querían. Era obvio que Gon, Killua y Leorio estaban al tanto.

Pensaba en darle alguna _sorpresa_ a su novio, para cuando este llegara a la habitación. Estaba en perfecto estado de relajo, cuando sintió un pequeño ruido en la habitación.

—¿Kurapika?— Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Definitivamente necesito descansar, estoy empezando a oír cosas", pensó. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando volvió a sentir un ruido similar, como si se abriera la ventana. Se asustó bastante, entonces salió de la tina. Se puso la bata de baño y se asomó sigilosamente, pero de nada le sirvió. El pánico se apoderó de ella al sentir una mano áspera cubrir su nariz y su boca. Trató de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero la presión de la extremidad sobre su rostro la ahogaban.

—Tu noviecito no debió dejarte sola, niña— Le dijo una voz al oído. La oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba en nada a Neon, que estaba forcejeando para zafarse del agarre del sujeto. —No tiene caso que lo intentes, si no quieres morir será mejor que cooperes— Amenazó.

La peli-rosa revivió en su mente miles de historias y películas de asesinos en serie, violadores y otro tipo de psicópatas. Creyó que su vida acabaría en esa habitación. ¿Quién era ese sujeto, y qué pretendía hacerle antes de matarla? Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer desenfrenadamente.

—No llores. Estoy seguro que el bastardo de la cadena hará hasta lo imposible por rescatarte, ¿no piensas lo mismo?— "¿Bastardo de la cadena? ¿Se refería a Kurapika?" Se preguntaba Neon. —¿Está listo el regalo, Kurotopi?— Preguntó de pronto, el hombre que la sujetaba.

—Listo, Nobunaga— Afirmó otra voz masculina.

—Bien pequeña, nos vamos. Por cierto, lleva tu celular— Ordenó el tipo, al tiempo que cubría su cabeza con una bolsa de género, ataba sus muñecas y la alzaba en brazos. Acto seguido, Nobunaga y Kurotopi salieron por la ventana de la habitación, llevándose consigo a Neon.

.

.

Los cuatro amigos habían subido a sus habitaciones, querían irse a la cama temprano ese día, además Leorio ya había bebido dos cervezas, y tras los constantes alegatos de Kurapika lo mejor era irse a dormir. Pero no alcanzaron ni a abrir las colchas, cuando un grito lleno de ira y desesperación los dejó pegados en el techo.

—¡Maldición, es Kurapika!— Exclamó Gon. Los tres salieron al tiempo, y se dirigieron a la habitación que el kuruta compartía con su novia.

Ahí lo vieron, de rodillas en el suelo, las manos revolviéndose el cabello y los ojos rojos. —La mataron… Esos malditos, la mataron— Repetía. —Eso es porque bajé la guardia, ¡maldición!— Estaba desesperado y casi fuera de sí.

Ninguno de los tres entendía de qué hablaba su amigo, hasta que levantaron la mirada y vieron la cama. Ahí estaba, el cuerpo de Neon Nostrade envuelto en sangre. Ni Leorio, ni Gon fueron capaces de articular palabra, estaban boquiabiertos. Un solo descuido, y el Ryodan le había quitado la vida a la peli-rosa.

Sin embargo, Killua se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo sin vida de la chica. —Aquí hay algo extraño— Afirmó, logrando captar así la atención del kuruta. —Está frío, muy frío— Comentó.

El rubio, atónito y furioso como estaba, no era capaz de razonar, entonces Leorio fue quien corroboró las palabras del albino. —Es cierto, está gélido.

—¿Y eso, qué?— Preguntó Gon.

Leorio se aclaró la garganta. —Un cadáver tarda un poco más en enfriarse, Gon. Luego de doce horas ocurrido el deceso, la temperatura desciende un grado por cada hora que pasa— Aseguró. —Y tomando en cuenta que desde que llegamos, hasta este momento solo han pasado dos horas y media a tres horas, es prácticamente imposible que esté en este estado.

Entonces a Gon se le encendió la ampolleta en su cabeza. —Kurapika, reacciona Kurapika— Pero no había caso, el kuruta seguía en estado de shock.

—¡Ya concéntrate!— Exigió Killua, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte puñetazo al rubio, haciéndolo reaccionar rápidamente. —¿Estás poniendo atención?

Entonces Kurapika volvió a la realidad. —¿Recuerdas lo de la otra vez, Kurapika?— Hablaba Gon. El kuruta asintió, aunque no entendía muy bien el punto. —Cuando se supone que habían muerto los de La Araña, y finalmente los cuerpos eran falsos, ¿recuerdas?— El rubio vio una luz de esperanza. —Creemos que se trata de lo mismo, este no es el cuerpo de Neon. Es falso, seguramente la han secuestrado y este era un distractor, para que al menos te demoraras en seguirles la pista— Afirmó muy seguro.

—Entonces ¿Neon sigue con vida?

—¿Qué no es eso, lo que te acaba de decir Gon?— Espetó Leorio. —Cálmate, Kurapika. Vamos a encontrarla.

En ese momento, recién cayeron en cuenta que un gran tumulto de personas estaba agolpada en la entrada de la habitación, con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Muchos llamaban a la policía, otros lloraban ante la impresión.

—Creo que yo podría ser útil— Una voz se distinguió de pronto, entre la multitud. El rostro del cuarteto de cazadores se iluminó brevemente, Senritsu aparecía en escena.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

N/a: Se me hizo un poco más largo el capítulo, y es que prometí drama así que se me hizo imposible cortarlo. El 'relleno' era necesario, lo juro. Creí necesario todo ese momento, para no hacer un cambio TAN brusco de escena, creo que no me calzaba la idea de hacer inmediatamente la situación que se dio al final.

Las gracias de siempre y bueno, más nada. Sigan dejando sus bellos y emocionantes reviews haha.

Esta vez eso sí, no puedo decirles con seguridad que actualizaré el martes, lo que sucede es que el lunes mi laptop se va a servicio técnico por tiempo indefinido...entonces sólo me queda el pc de torre, y me toca compartirlo con todos en casa, por ende, no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir. Aun así, no es que no vaya a actualizar en semanas, NOOOO! sólo tardaré dos o tres días más de lo habitual. Pero prometo, dentro de lo posible, cumplir con los tiempos que me he autoimpuesto xD

¡Lots of love for everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Angékila **y **MoonyCakey: **Gracias por su paciencia y sus sugerencias.

La primera parte, es el lapso de tiempo donde detallo lo ocurrido antes que Kurapika subiera a la habitación. Es un pequeño nexo entre el capítulo anterior y este. Lo más probable es que lo noten, pero quería hacer la aclaración de todos modos. Iba a escribirlo en cursiva, pero quedó un poco largo y personalmente, la letra cursiva se me hace un poco incómodo de leer cuando el texto es mucho.

Ahora las dejo con el capítulo.

.

* * *

.

.

—Será mejor que suba, Neon debe estar esperándome, me pidió que no tardara mucho como anoche.

—Lo único que faltaba—. Había dicho Killua. —Que tu novia te diga qué hacer—. Se llevó una mano al rostro —Qué decepción, Kurapika. Esperaba más de ti— Evidentemente trataba de molestarlo.

Kurapika sintió que su ceño se fruncía solo. —No es eso, evidentemente ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación—. Afirmó un poco desagradado ante el comentario. —Es sólo que me preocupa lo delicada que se ha sentido estos días. Neon no es enfermiza.

—Seguramente es lo que mencionabas hace un rato, Kurapika— Intervino Gon.

—Aun así, de continuar esto mañana por la mañana, será mejor que la lleve a ver un doctor. Al menos podrían darle algo que la ayude a sentirse mejor.

—Oye Kurapika— Preguntó de pronto, Leorio con el semblante un poco más serio de lo normal. Él volteó a ver el rostro de su moreno amigo haciéndole un gesto, indicándole que continuara con lo que iba a decir. —¿Cómo es…Ya sabes…Eso, entre tú y Neon?— Trató de enmarcar la palabra 'eso', haciendo las veces de comillas con sus dedos.

Kurapika no sabía si reírse o enfadarse, por la pregunta que acababa de formular su amigo. Cierto era que tenían mucha confianza, pero esa pregunta sobrepasaba cualquier límite. Miró a Gon y este tenía hasta las orejas encendidas, mientras se las cubría con ambas manos, para no escuchar en caso de que hubiera una respuesta de su parte. Killua en cambio ya tenía esa expresión de gato, que denotaba evidentemente el interés que tenía por saber aquello también.

—Creí habértelo dicho, Leorio. No es de tu incumbencia— Contestó mientras, se encaminaba al ascensor para retirarse.

—No lo preguntaba por eso, bueno sí, en parte pero Kurapika…— No siguió escuchando. Se metió al elevador. Qué descaro tan grande, preguntar detalles de su intimidad, por eso se utilizaba aquella palabra ¿no? Y para peor, enfrente de unos niños. Bueno de esos dos, Gon era el único inocente, al menos de mente.

Iba por el pasillo, camino a la habitación y vio la hora. Seguro Neon estaría furiosa y armaría un escándalo. Le pidió expresamente que esa noche no demorara tanto con los chicos abajo, porque quería tiempo exclusivo para ella. Aquello significaba largas conversaciones, muchos mimos y lógicamente, sexo. Esos tres eran caprichos de la peli-rosa, a los cuales él no podía negarse. No porque gustara de consentirla, se trataba netamente de que él también disfrutaba de ese 'tiempo exclusivo'. Cuando estaban a solas, Kurapika sentía que podía darle rienda suelta a su faceta de novio.

Pero al abrir la puerta, dos cosas llamaron su atención: la oscuridad; Neon no dormía con la luz apagada si estaba sola, y la ventana abierta; era verano pero a esas horas, ya había una brisa bastante fría. Presionó el interruptor para encender las luces, entonces al ver la sangre en las sábanas y el cuerpo de Neon sobre estas, hicieron que su respiración se cortara y su estómago se volcara.

Lanzó un grito furioso maldiciendo a la nada, entonces sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Sintió ganas de ir inmediatamente tras los responsables y matarlos, cuando en ese momento aparecieron Gon, Killua y Leorio.

.

…••••…

.

—¿Senritsu?— Kurapika estaba extrañado de ver a la cazadora musical ahí. Hace unas semanas se había ido tras la pista que encontró de La Sonata de la Oscuridad, y desde ese día no había vuelto a saber de ella.

—Es una larga historia, después te explicaré con más calma— Dijo mientras sacaba su flauta. Comenzó a tocar una melodía que ayudó al kuruta a relajarse, ya que como siempre sucedía cuando la ira se apoderaba de su ser, había abandonado su estado zetzu, dejando que su aura furibunda inundara el lugar.

—¿Primavera en el Campo?— Preguntó con una voz mucho más calmada, Kurapika.

—Veo que la recuerdas, es la misma de aquella vez— Sonrió. Y vaya que había hecho efecto, los ojos del rubio comenzaban a tornarse azules nuevamente, y su respiración no era tan agitada como hasta hace un momento. Gon, Killua y Leorio también sintieron el efecto de ese precioso sonido.

—Será mejor que nos ocupemos de sacar a toda esta gente de aquí— Killua volvía a la realidad más rápido que nadie. —La policía ya debe venir en camino gracias a los espectadores, y habrá muchas explicaciones que dar.

.

.

.

El kuruta estaba totalmente aislado del grupo. Es cierto que estaba un poco más sereno —sólo un poco—, pero su mente se negaba a volver a la realidad. Se recriminaba una y mil veces su descuido, ¿cómo pudo ser tan distraído? Definitivamente se dejó estar por la tranquilidad y seguridad que le daba el tener a sus amigos ayudándolo, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Neon le fue arrebatada de la manera más burda posible y, por lo que notó al inspeccionar la habitación —después que los chicos le dijeran que se trataba de un cuerpo falso, y Senritsu tocara su flauta para ayudarlo a reponerse—, fue que la tina estaba repleta de agua y su ropa doblada en el canastillo del baño. Seguramente se encontraba ella ahí, cuando el Ryodan irrumpió por la ventana y se la llevaron, sin olvidar antes por supuesto dejar la copia exacta de su cuerpo, para así aparentar su muerte y volverlo loco al menos unos instantes. Si esa había sido su cometido, lo habían logrado con creces.

Kurapika estaba cada vez más seguro que él mismo, era una especie de imán de muerte. El peligro rondaba a todos los que se le acercaran, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Había prometido no dejar sola a Neon y a la primera que le despegó un ojo, desapareció. Debía estar aterrada, hambrienta, muerta de frío y además enferma. Quizás en qué condiciones la tenían, quizá la habían golpeado…Él no iba a aceptar eso, iba a matar con sus propias manos a los que se atrevieron a ponerle el dedo encima a la peli-rosa. Iba a matarlos, rescatar a Neon, ponerla a salvo y luego marcharse. No podía seguir a su lado, exponiéndola constantemente al peligro, la quería a tal punto, que era mejor así. O al menos eso pensaba por ahora.

.

.

—¿Quieres concentrarte en la conversación, Kurapika?— Exigía de brazos cruzados, Killua. —Escucha, estamos hace más de una hora concretando un plan de rescate y tú estás ahí, perdido en tus pensamientos. Comprendo que estás afectado, pero así no nos aportas nada.

—Lamento decirlo, pero Killua está en lo cierto— Agregó Leorio.

Gon y Senritsu permanecían en silencio, solo observaban al kuruta con mucha tristeza. Sin querer, ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese momento: Kurapika debía sentirse el ser humano más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, por segunda vez en su vida.

—Esto tomará mucho tiempo, no podemos darnos ese lujo— Regañó el rubio, tras escuchar el famoso plan de sus amigos. —No hay tiempo de hacer averiguaciones, hay que actuar ahora—. Sentenció.

El albino se puso furioso. —Entonces, proponnos algo mejor— Espetó. De pronto notó que Gon movía mucho su nariz, como si le picara y eso lo distrajo. —¿Qué te sucede?— Le preguntó.

—No es nada, como tengo el olfato tan sensible, me afectan un poco los aromas fuertes, eso es todo— Contestó el pequeño.

—¡Cómo fui tan estúpido, que no lo pensé antes!— Exclamó de pronto, Killua con una expresión de autosatisfacción en el rostro. Todos, incluido Kurapika lo miraban atentamente. —Había olvidado tu crianza salvaje, Gon. Es perfecto, y no necesitamos recurrir a ideas que nos quite tiempo—.

Todos lo observaban perplejos. Killua parecía tener una buena idea, pero se la estaba guardando para él mismo. —Habla ya, nos haces perder la paciencia—. Le exigió Leorio.

—Es simple, idiotas. Gon puede seguir el rastro de una persona por su aroma, si huele algo de ropa que pertenezca a Neon, seguro dará con ella. Anda, Gon diles que eres un gran sabueso—. Bromeó mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

El menor, abrió sus enormes ojos marrones de par en par. —¡Es cierto, yo puedo hacerlo! Además si combinamos eso con el oído extrafino de Senritsu, será mucho más fácil ¿Qué dices, Kurapika?— Preguntó entusiasmado.

—Se los agradezco chicos, pero hay un inconveniente— Reparó el kuruta. —Neon tomaba un baño cuando la sacaron de la habitación. No creo que haya rastro que puedas seguir de ella, no al menos en su ropa.

—Pero ella usa un jaboncillo especial para bañarse, seguro debe tenerlo impregnado en su cuerpo ahora. Será fácil seguirla, te lo aseguro.

Ahora Kurapika no entendía bien. —¿Cómo sabes eso, Gon?

—Pues porque ayer noté que olía a fresas, y le pregunté qué era lo que traía puesto. Me dijo que usaba un jaboncillo de fresas a la hora del baño, porque a ti te gustaba ese aroma— Contestó el pequeño, con toda la inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

Aunque lógicamente con ese comentario, sólo logró avergonzar a su amigo, quien tenía las mejillas coloradas. Más aún ahora que sentía las burlas de Leorio y Killua. Era mejor ignorarlos, no había tiempo para chistes. Subió inmediatamente, en busca de lo que Gon pidió.

.

…••••…

.

El olor a humedad era extremo, estaba sentada sobre unos cojines que no ayudaban en nada con la dureza del suelo. Sus captores le habían dado de comer y beber algo, pero ella lo rechazó. No había hecho más que gritar y llorar el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

—Que niña tan escandalosa, ¿y si la matamos y ya? Me tiene harta con sus gritos.

—Porque no nos sirve de nada matarla, no ahora, Shizuku. Queremos que el bastardo de la cadena venga a nosotros y ella es el rehén perfecto, es su punto débil ahora—. Aclaró Nobunaga de mala gana.

Neon por supuesto, podía oír lo que ellos decían. Claramente no entendía absolutamente nada, desde que la sacaron de su habitación, no hablaban más que del bastardo de la cadena y que por su causa, dos de sus amigos habían muerto. ¿Acaso Kurapika había matado a esas personas de las que hablaban?

—Tengo dinero, si eso es lo que desean— Habló tímidamente la peli-rosa. —Mi padre se mueve dentro de la mafia, puede pagarles lo que le pidan, sólo déjenme ir—. Lloriqueó.

Una risa macabra y estruendosa, proveniente de dos de las personas que estaban ahí observándola detenidamente, hizo eco en el lugar.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo podría el pagarnos, si está muerto? Nosotros mismos lo matamos. Yo corté su cabeza, supongo que apreciaste el detalle que tuve al guardarla para ti—. Nobunaga hizo una mueca torcida. —Escucha encanto, nosotros no tenemos nada en tu contra, todo esto es por venganza. Kurapika, el bastardo de la cadena, mató a dos de mis amigos. Mala elección de novio pequeña, estás pagando los platos rotos de sus actos.

Ahora, Neon sollozaba. —¿Acaso ustedes son el Genei Ryodan?

—Oh, veo que no somos del todo desconocidos para ti, al menos tuvo la decencia de explicarte algunas cosas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ustedes son los que lo dejaron huérfano, ustedes masacraron su pueblo para robar los ojos rojos de los kuruta, por eso merecen estar bien muertos!

—Si no te callas, la única muerta aquí serás tú, niña—. Amenazó Shizuku dándole una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte, para acallarla. —¿Y de qué es lo que habla, Nobu?

—No es nada importante, sucedió unos años antes que te nos unieras. Réstale importancia.

Neon tenía el ceño fruncido, sentía ganas de gritarles muchas cosas pero temía por su vida ¿Cuánto tardaría Kurapika en ir por ella? ¿Acaso él ya temía que todo esto sucediera, y por eso la había sacado de la mansión ese día? Era muy probable, pero eso lo aclararía luego. Lo primero era evitar morir a manos de esos tipos, aunque como bien le habían dicho, su objetivo principal era Kurapika. El bastardo de la cadena, como lo habían llamado en muchas oportunidades. Seguramente planeaban matarlo y con él, a Gon, Killua y Leorio también.

De pronto, el tipo al que todos llamaban Nobu le arrojó el móvil a las piernas. —Márcale al bastardo de la cadena.

—Se llama Kurapika—. Espetó la peli-rosa.

—Tienes coraje para seguir hablándome de esa manera, muchachita. Pero ya basta de juegos. De ahora en adelante, hablarás cuando te lo ordene— Dijo extendiendo su sable, hasta que la punta de este tocara el cuello de Neon. —Ahora, llama al bastardo de la cadena y dile que estás bien. Luego me darás el teléfono.

La peli-rosa asustada, se apresuró a obedecer. Sonó muchas veces, antes de escuchar al otro lado de la línea, la reconfortante voz del kuruta.

—¿Neon? Neon lo siento ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?

Instantáneamente la peli-rosa estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. —Estoy bien, no me han lastimado, no todavía, al menos—. Dijo entre sollozos. —Escucha, voy a darte con uno de esos sujetos, quieren hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No estés triste, Neon. No sabes cuánto lamento todo esto, es mi culpa— Se lamentaba el kuruta.

—Tengo miedo, apresúrate por favor—. Fue lo último que pudo decir, antes que Nobunaga le arrebatara el móvil de las manos.

—¿La oíste? Quería que supieras que está viva. Pero supongo, que te llevaste un gran susto al pensar que estaba muerta. Te llamaré luego para que concretemos nuestro combate pendiente, bastardo de la cadena—. Y cortó.

Lo que no sabía Nobunaga, era que los cuatro cazadores ya iban siguiéndole la pista.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

_N/a_: Tal y como se los prometí. Me esforcé por subir el capítulo hoy mismo y aquí está =) Espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque admito que me costó mucho pensarlo, MUCHO. Ya falta poco para que el fic llegue a su fin (le quedan al menos tres a cuatro capítulos más), y puedo ver en sus comentarios que hasta ahora les ha gustado lo que leen, eso me hace extremadamente feliz.

Debo agradecer al ejemplo, que Lilith-chan puso en el topic '**Reto a:' **de nuestro querido foro. Ahí ella nombró algo del Ryodan secuestrando a Neon, y yo me colgué solemnemente de ello :33 Pero lógicamente, añadiéndolo al tema principal de mi historia.

Espero con ansias, sus reviews comentándome sus opiniones, estoy abierta a la crítica, lo saben.


	15. Chapter 15

Le debo **infinita** gratitud, como siempre, a **MoonyCakey **y **Angékila,** quienes siempre están presentes en mis crisis existenciales capitulescas. Las adoro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Entonces, ¿todo era una farsa?— Kurapika tenía las manos empuñadas, las apretaba con fuerza.

—Sí— Afirmó la cazadora musical. —Lo noté cuando llegué al lugar que se indicaba, en el aviso que colgaron en internet. Pasaron varios días en los que no pude averiguar nada acerca de la Sonata, pero en un principio nunca imaginé que podía tratarse de un plan tan bien armado en tu contra, Kurapika.

—Ni yo—. Reconoció el kuruta. —Cuando el señor Nostrade murió, Neon y yo imaginamos que se trataba de una venganza contra él, pero ahora todo es claro. El Ryodan me tuvo en la mira todo el tiempo, esperando tranquilamente y buscando la forma más segura y efectiva de acabar conmigo.

—Deben saber tus debilidades, Kurapika—. Interrumpió Killua. —Durante la subasta, dos de ellos nos dijeron a Gon y a mí que Pakunoda había muerto, eso significa que habló con ellos acerca de todo lo que vivió contigo y también lo que habló con nosotros la noche del intercambio; que no pudiste matar a su líder por no arriesgar nuestras vidas—. Suspiró. — Saben que harás lo imposible por salvar a quienes te importan y al darse cuenta que Neon y tú ahora son novios, ella era el blanco más fácil de atacar, pero para asegurarse de ello, primero debían alejar a todos de ustedes, por eso colgaron la pista falsa de la Sonata de la Oscuridad, así Senritsu tendría que irse. Luego matar al viejo, para que finalmente no pudieran costear ningún otro guardaespaldas. Muy inteligentes, mucho. Ni yo hubiese planeado algo de manera tan cuidadosa, y soy un asesino profesional—. Terminó por decir, con una mano en la barbilla.

Los otros cuatro cazadores, solo asentían con la cabeza. Kurapika se sentía un poco aminorado por el Zoldyck, normalmente era él quien analizaba cuidadosamente los detalles, reflexionaba con calma y sacaba las conclusiones de cada caso, pero el albino se le había adelantado años luz con esto. Aunque en parte también lo agradecía, en su cabeza no había espacio para muchas cosas en ese momento. Sólo quería tener en sus brazos nuevamente a la peli-rosa, hacerla sentir a salvo y hacer pedazos a quienes se atrevieron a amenazar su vida.

—Estoy seguro, que quien secuestró a Neon fue Nobunaga ¿Lo recuerdas, Killua?— El nombrado asintió levemente. — Fue quien lloró frente a nosotros por la muerte que le diste a su amigo, Kurapika—. Argumentó el pequeño Gon, sacando al rubio de su especie de trance.

—No importa quien haya sido, lo mataré—. Afirmó con total seguridad

Leorio, Killua, Gon y Senritsu, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Los cuatro sabían que Kurapika no mentía, ahora tenía más motivos para acabar con el Ryodan, y no iba a dudar un solo instante teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, temían por su integridad mental. Aún pesaba el recuerdo, de la fiebre que lo atacó luego que recuperara a Gon y Killua aquella vez.

—No sé si es lo mejor, Kurapika— Se atrevió a decir el más pequeño. —Quizá podemos encontrar otra forma de…

—¡¿En serio crees que hay otra manera, Gon?! ¡Nosotros no llevamos ninguna ventaja sobre ellos esta vez, al menos el pasado tenía a su líder en mis manos, sólo por eso no los mataron, porque desobedecieron a su propio líder y aceptaron el intercambio. ¡Esta vez no tenemos nada, no dudarán en matarla!— Exclamó acallando la frase del menor, haciendo que este bajara la mirada. —Y será mejor que ustedes no se metan, esta es mi batalla.

—No seas necio, ¿de veras crees, que puedes derrotarlos y salvarla al mismo tiempo? Mírate cómo estás ahora, luces acabado. No has descansado como corresponde, además es seguro que ese tipo, Nobunaga no ha actuado solo. Ya estamos aquí, así que mientras podamos, nos inmiscuiremos en lo que creamos necesario. No necesitamos tu permiso—. Lo regañó el albino.

—Además, en esta discusión no hacemos más que perder el tiempo—. Añadió Leorio. —Será mejor, que nos movilicemos cuanto antes.

El kuruta sintió ganas de replicar nuevamente, pero Senritsu lo tomó por el brazo, haciendo que fijara su atención en ella. —Vamos a estar todos bien, Kurapika. Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, somos tus amigos, no vamos a dejarte solo. Ni a ti, ni a la señorita—. Le dijo bajito. El rubio sonrió por primera vez en horas, y asintiendo con la cabeza, fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

.

.

—¡Es por allá!— Indicó Gon con un salto. Llevaban ya unos cuantos minutos de camino y según el pequeño, el rastro los guiaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad. —Aún no es muy fuerte, por lo que debe estar unos kilómetros más alejada— Decía mientras inhalaba lo más hondo posible, para percibir el aire con claridad.

El resto lo seguía atento. —Recuerden que es primordial, esconder nuestra presencia. Podrían estar en cualquier parte—. Recalcó Kurapika.

—Entonces, Leorio no debió venir con nosotros. Con suerte, y ha aprendido lo más básico del nen— Se mofó Killua.

—¡Maldito mocoso, ya verás!

—¡Silencio!— Exigió Senritsu. —Conozco los latidos de la señorita, pero necesito algo de silencio para escuchar claramente a tanta distancia, y así poder ayudar a Gon—. Los aludidos obedecieron al instante, pero continuaban echando chispas por los ojos.

Mientras le seguían los pasos al menor del grupo, Kurapika no dejaba de imaginar los posibles escenarios que se darían a la hora de pelear. Killua dijo que seguramente Nobunaga no actuaba solo, eso significaba que con él debía haber al menos dos integrantes más del Ryodan dispuestos a pelear. Realmente había sido una imprudencia de su parte, el tratar de impedir que sus amigos intervinieran. Se maldijo a sí mismo, por tener que depender una vez más de ellos pero al mismo tiempo, nunca estuvo tan agradecido de la terquedad de estos. Aunque esta vez no permitiría que expusieran tanto sus vidas como aquella vez, no iba a dejar que alguien más estuviera en peligro por su culpa. Era su lucha personal, y debía acabarla él mismo.

De pronto, el kuruta tuvo una idea que le iluminó un poco el panorama; no había pensado que sí tenía algo a su favor. Todavía tenía bajo su control a Kuroro. Con eso podía chantajearlos al menos, sin la necesidad de llegar a un derramamiento —excesivo— de sangre. Ya había experimentado la horrible y angustiante sensación de asesinar a alguien, la sangre salpicando su cuerpo, ensuciándolo y que aún después de muerto el nen de su víctima lo acosara. No, por mucho que su ira lo sobrepasara y lo hiciera soltar palabras de venganza, matar a alguien era algo que no estaba seguro de volver a hacer. Pero de que los haría sufrir, no tenía duda alguna.

.

.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad, llegando a parar a unos edificios abandonados. No tardaron mucho en dar con el escondite del Ryodan. Gon y Killua habían estado en ese lugar y lo conocían bastante bien.

—Creo que los sobreestimé— .Se quejó Killua. —Nadie puede ser tan idiota de enfrentarse a los mismos enemigos, sin cambiar de lugar estratégico.

—Usemos eso a nuestro favor entonces. Les caeremos de sorpresa.

Se adentraron a uno de los edificios que ahí había. Senritsu los guiaba ahora, llevaba sus manos detrás de las orejas para escuchar mejor. Sentía voces más abajo, seguramente en algún subterráneo.

Los cinco cazadores trataban de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, era imposible que no los descubrieran en algún momento, se trataba del Ryodan. Debían actuar de manera rápida y limpia, pero según Kurapika, sus amigos iban demasiado confiados en sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas después de Greed Island.

.

…••••…

.

—Están aquí. Son cinco— Advirtió Shizuku.

—Sabía que ese bastardo no vendría solo ¿Oíste eso, pequeña? Tu novio está aquí y trajo a sus amigos con él. Así no tendremos que buscarlo más, que bueno que ha decidido venir por su cuenta. Los mataremos a todos.

Entonces Nobunaga tomó a Neon del brazo, y le puso el sable al cuello. La peli-rosa se puso a gritar de manera desesperada por ayuda, ganándose un zamarreo brutal por parte del hombre. —Voy a degollarte, en el preciso momento en que el bastardo de la cadena entre por ahí.

—Aquí estoy, Nobunaga. Déjala ir, es a mí a quien quieres ¿o no? Tengamos una pelea justa— El kuruta hacía entrada en el lugar, solo.

El nombrado hizo una mueca torcida. —¿Dejarla ir?— Y la asió por la cintura. —Aún si no la matara, _la tendría para mí— _Y lamió la oreja de Neon de una forma repugnante.

La muchacha había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez, creando un ambiente de total angustia para Kurapika, quien observaba iracundo la escena: Neon llevaba puesta solo la bata de baño, que estaba mojada y sucia. Tenía una marca en el rostro, lo que significaba que la habían golpeado y ahora ese degenerado ponía su sucia y podrida lengua en _su _Neon.

—No me provoques, Nobunaga. Deja a Neon, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Oh, ¿el bastardo de la cadena está enamorado?— Se mofó. —Pues con mayor razón, te mataré y luego me quedaré con ella. Será el trofeo perfecto.

Kurapika trataba de ganar tiempo. Los otros cuatro cazadores se habían separado de él, prometiéndole poner a salvo a Neon antes que el enfrentamiento se llevara a cabo. Pero en vista de que aún no había movimiento alguno por parte de ellos, supo que tendría que actuar rápido.

—Será mejor que dejes esa palabrería barata de una buena vez. Si planeas matarme, será mejor que des tu mejor esfuerzo.

.

.

.

—Esos ojos, te los arrancaré y así no quedará rastro de la tribu Kuruta.

Ese solo comentario detonó la furia del rubio, expandió su aura por todo el lugar una vez sus ojos se tornaron rojo brillante, paralizando en primeras instancias a Shizuku y Kurotopi, quienes pudieron sentir el gran poder que poseía.

Justo en ese momento, avisados por Senritsu al notar el cambio de ritmo cardiaco de los contrincantes, Gon y Killua se fueron contra ellos. Killua atacó de lleno a Shizuku con una descarga eléctrica a toda velocidad, lo que logró dejarla anonadada al menos unos segundos. Mientras, Gon se lanzó contra Kurotopi, pero las habilidades como luchador de este último no eran lo suficientemente buenas contra la agilidad innata del pequeño cazador.

Entretanto, Leorio aprovechando la confusión del momento, fue por Neon y la alzó en brazos para ponerla a salvo. Pero al girar en sus talones para salir de ahí, Deme-chan —la aspiradora nen de Shizuku— tenía su dentada boca apuntándoles.

—No irán a ninguna parte—. Amenazó, con esa mirada indiferente que la caracterizaba. Tenía un hilillo de sangre que nacía en su cabeza, pero se había zafado de Killua y no tardó en ir tras el futuro médico al notar que este se llevaba al rehén.

Kurapika y Nobunaga, que se habían distraído un poco por el alboroto, parecían de pronto concentrados nuevamente en lo suyo. El kuruta notó que el improvisado plan de última hora no funcionó, entonces supo que debía actuar, ahora.

Una explosión de auras tuvo lugar en aquel momento, los movimientos eran rápidos y precisos. Parecía que iban parejos, pero de pronto Nobunaga tomó ventaja, golpeando a Kurapika con la empuñadura de su espada en el cuello, haciendo que al kuruta le faltara el aire y escupiera sangre. Afortunadamente alcanzó a esquivarlo antes que el impacto fuera severo.

—¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí, bastardo de la cadena!

Kurapika estaba cegado por la rabia. —Concéntrate, tu amigo Ubogin también se jactó de su poder y ya ves lo que le sucedió. Está muerto.

Nuevamente comenzó el ir y venir de golpes, pero esta vez tras las palabras del rubio, Nobunaga se resintió y comenzó a atacar con más fuerza y velocidad, obligando a Kurapika a seguirle el paso lo más rápido posible.

.

—No voy a matarte, si no tratas de escapar—. Decía Gon a Kurotopi, a quien tenía sujeto con toda su fuerza por las muñecas. —Será mejor que no te resistas, y esperes a que Kurapika pueda salvar a Neon. Luego podré dejarte ir.

Mientras tanto, Leorio y Neon estaban aún amenazados por Deme-chan, y Killua no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Había afilado sus uñas para amenazar a Shizuku pero ella era muy hábil y no se atrevía a atacarla por miedo a que ella fuera más veloz. No podía arriesgarla vida de ninguno de los dos. Lo mejor era esperar el momento adecuado.

.

—Ya me aburrí de jugar—. Sentenció Kurapika, al tiempo que lanzaba su 'Chain Jail', atrapando a Nobunaga rápidamente, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos en ese momento. Shizuku y Kurotopi creyeron que era el final de su camarada, mientras que Gon, Leorio, Neon, Killua y Senritsu —que se ocultaba entre los escombros— estaban expectantes ante la posibilidad de que Kurapika asesinara a alguien, nuevamente.

Nobunaga cerró los ojos en señal de derrota, al tiempo que el kuruta se preparaba para introducir la 'Judgement Chain', en el corazón de su víctima. Pero justo en el momento que el puñal viajaba al cuerpo del miembro del Genei Ryodan, los dedos de Kurapika obligaron a la cadena detenerse.

—Siempre tan impulsivo y visceral, Nobunaga—. Una voz grave, profunda y masculina se oyó en algún rincón del lugar. —Afortunadamente el líder no confiaba lo suficiente en ti, y nos obligó a seguirte el rastro. Entonces divisaron a Feitan y Machi. —Eres un estúpido—. Lo regañó la mujer.

Kurapika creyó que ellos venían a apoyarlos, y supo que era su fin si ese era el caso. —No pongas esa cara, bastardo—. Prosiguió Feitan, refiriéndose a Kurapika. No tenemos intensiones de matarte ahora. Ni a ti ni a tus amigos—. Aseguró.

Nobunaga tenía las pupilas totalmente contraídas, sabía que había actuado imprudentemente y Feitan era de temer. —Pero debemos vengar a Ubog y a Paku, ¡maten a la muchacha!

—Idiota, si matas a la chica, el líder perderá la habilidad que le robó—. Aseveró Machi. —Escucha— Le dijo a Kurapika y a sus amigos. —Nosotros nos iremos, y ustedes hagan lo mismo. Ya habrá un momento para esto, y que no te quepa duda que morirán—.Y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Shizuku, para que dejara de amenazar a Leorio y a Neon.

Entonces Gon dejó ir a Kurotopi.

Nobunaga asintió, entonces Kurapika sin mucha confianza lo dejó ir, no sin antes golpearlo severamente con la 'Dowsing Chain'. —Esta es una batalla pendiente—. Le aseguró el rubio.

.

.

.

—Lo lamento tanto, Neon—. Se disculpaba Kurapika mientras abrazaba y besaba a la peli-rosa. —Nunca debí exponerte a este peligro, fui tan irresponsable.

La muchacha estaba aferrada al cuello del kuruta, aún temblando de miedo. —Está bien, me rescataste, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa—. Y le devolvía el beso.

—¡Oh, vamos!— Exclamó Killua. —Esperen a llegar al cuarto para eso al menos.

Pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Kurapika alzó a la peli-rosa en brazos. —Ya terminó todo, nos vamos de aquí.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_Notas de la autora_: Es más de la 1am aquí en Chile jajaja, eso hace que sea la primera vez en la historia de este fic, que no cumpla con mi autoplazo de actualización. La verdad es que de todos los capítulos, este se me hizo el más difícil de todos, porque al ser mi género predilecto romance, se me hizo excesivamente difícil escribir este, donde había lucha y nerviosismo. Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad que sí, porque le puse bastante empeño a toda la situación U.u

Usé el nombre de las cadenas en inglés, porque no supe como darles sentido traduciéndolas al español xD

Otra cosa: Supongo que notaron que amo a Killua. Sus diálogos tienen mayor extensión y participación que los del resto :3333

Ya saben que estoy abierta a todo tipode crítica constructiva y sugerencias :33 También a los tomatazos pero no sean tan malos :C

Ahora sí que nos leemos el martes.


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_El anulador de nen existe, pronto ya no tendrás poder alguno sobre el líder y será él mismo, quien acabe contigo". _Esashabían sido las últimas palabras dichas por Feitan, antes de desaparecer de su vista junto con los demás miembros del Ryodan que allí se encontraban, dejando a Kurapika pensativo y preocupado.

Habían llegado al hotel tratando de no llamar mucho la atención y, pese a las constantes insistencias de Kurapika acerca de llamar un médico para que viera a Neon, esta se negó tajantemente, alegando que sólo necesitaba darse un baño caliente, comer algo y dormir. Aún así, y después de protestar mucho la peli-rosa aceptó que Leorio la examinara detalladamente, solo para descartar alguna lesión mayor. Eso sí, siempre bajo la inquisitiva mirada del kuruta, que sin querer observada detalladamente, incluso con algo de recelo, cómo y dónde el futuro médico posaba sus manos.

Se había hecho muy tarde, había sido un día muy agotador y todos necesitaban descansar. Sin embargo el kuruta no cambiaba esa expresión de preocupación y angustia. Viéndolo en esa condición, Senritsu se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Kurapika no había abandonado la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Neon. No quería arriesgarse a nada, así que estaba cual perro guardián.

—Estás preocupado por lo que dijo ese hombre ¿Verdad?— Preguntó la cazadora musical.

Kurapika apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar. —No lo estaría, si Neon no estuviese aquí. El peligro es inminente, aún cuando no sé en qué momento Kuroro vendrá por mí.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?— Prosiguió su amiga.

—Creo que lo mejor, es cortar con esto de una buena vez. Asegurarme de que Neon esté a salvo y marcharme solo. Esta relación no es buena para ella, casi la pierdo Senritsu. Por poco y la matan y…

—Tú no vas a hacer algo como eso—. Aseguró Senritsu, haciéndolo callar. El kuruta la quedó viendo fijo. —No me mires con esa cara, sabes que los latidos no mienten, Kurapika. No vas a dejarla porque, aunque no me lo vas a decir con palabras, ya sé que te enamoraste de ella.

Kurapika sintió que sus mejillas ardían, pero a su amiga no podía ocultarle nada, absolutamente nada. Pero agradecía enormemente el hecho de que ella no iba a insistir con el tema. —Aún así, es muy probable que ella quiera alejarse de mí, y está en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Mi intromisión en su vida, no le ha traído nada más que sufrimiento y malos momentos—. Aseveró con tristeza.

Senritsu sonrió a medias. —Eso es algo que deberías conversar con ella, antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones—. Se puso de pie. —Será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches y gracias por todo, Senritsu eres una gran amiga—. Se despidió el rubio, mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

Terminaba de darse una ducha bien caliente, estaba listo para recostarse a dormir pero lo que menos tenía era sueño. Como siempre que estaba sola, Neon había dejado la lámpara prendida, aun no perdía el miedo a la oscuridad. Se detuvo un momento a observarla como descansaba, se veía tan tranquila, tan angelical y tan bella. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente, cuidando de no despertarla. ¡Maldición! Senritsu estaba en lo correcto, sus sentimientos hacia la peli-rosa estaban lejos de ser los mismos que cuando comenzaron su relación. Ahora eran mucho más fuertes. Quizá no era mucho el tiempo que había pasado, pero habían vivido ya tantas cosas juntos que en realidad se sintió bastante idiota de notarlo recién ahora.

—¿Sucedió algo?— Preguntó de pronto, abriendo un ojo.

—No, no es nada—. Contestó quitando inmediatamente, su mano de la rosa cabellera. —Lamento haberte despertado, por favor sigue durmiendo.

Pero Neon conocía muy bien al kuruta. Se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose en la cama. —No eres bueno mintiendo, Kurapika. Al menos no a mí. Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que sucede?— Insistió.

El rubio suspiró. —Creo que primero que todo, te debo una explicación.

Neon negó con la cabeza. —Si te refieres a esos tipos, pues ellos ya me lo hicieron saber. Tú mataste a dos de sus camaradas, y por eso están furiosos. Y antes que digas algo, no. No te odio ni estoy molesta. Sólo sorprendida, de veras no creí que fueras capaz de matar a alguien con tus propias manos.

—Aún así— Continuó Kurapika, recobrando su semblante sereno pero serio. —He pensado que si tienes miedo o no te sientes segura a mi lado, estás en todo tu derecho de marcharte, Neon.

La peli-rosa infló los cachetes. —¿Es eso lo que quieres?— Preguntó dolida, pero el kuruta parecía haber quedado sin habla. —¡Contéstame!

Kurapika desvió la mirada. —No, no es lo que quiero pero sin duda, es lo mejor para ti—. Aseguró.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?¿Con quién crees que estás tratando, Kurapika?— Lo interrogó con un tono de desesperación.

—¿Egoísta, yo? Pero si solo estoy pensando, lo que es mejor para ti.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, de que eso es lo mejor para mí? ¿Acaso me lo preguntaste? ¿Cómo me siento, o qué quiero hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante?

El kuruta inhaló profundo. —No vamos a iniciar una discusión ahora, será mejor que continuemos nuestra conversación mañana, asegurándome que no vayas a alterarte tanto.

Pero esta vez como respuesta, Neon se le lanzó al cuello y lo abrazó con una fuerza poco común en ella. —No me odies, Kurapika no me odies por decirte esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me enamoré de ti y ahora no quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca. Sé que soy aún muy inmadura en algunos aspectos pero puedo seguir mejorando, lo prometo.

Kurapika estaba sorprendido, aunque en realidad desearía no haber oído nunca esas palabras, salir de la boca de Neon. No porque no quisiera oírlas en verdad, o porque no le gustara lo que acababa ella de decir, si no porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Le devolvió el abrazo, estrujando a la chica contra él.

—Qué tonta eres—. Dijo con evidente emoción en su voz. —No podría odiarte por nada del mundo, Neon. Perdóname, he hablado como si realmente no me importaras, cuando es todo lo contrario, yo tampoco quisiera separarme de ti porque…— Aquí venía la parte más complicada de decir para Kurapika. —Porque tú también has logrado enamorarme, Neon.

La taquicardia se apoderó de la peli-rosa, quien contuvo el aire varios segundos para no hablar, si lo hacía terminaría llorando de felicidad, aun así no quería derramar una lágrima más para no preocupar a Kurapika. Sin embargo su risa boba, los ojos vidriosos y el carmín extremo en su rostro la delataron fácilmente.

—Pero si soy cien por ciento honesto—. Prosiguió el rubio —Tengo miedo de que vuelva a suceder algo como esto, que alguien amenace tu vida y que no pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Entonces, la muchacha lo miró seriamente. —Podrías hacer algo al respecto, desde ahora en adelante. Digo podríamos—. El kuruta la miraba, no comprendía muy bien a donde quería llegar la chica. —Entréname, enséñame a defenderme. No puede ser tan difícil ¿verdad?— Dijo sonriendo de lado a lado.

.

.

.

Kurapika quería seguir con la charla, pero había algo que se lo impedía; Neon había cambiado sutilmente la forma en que lo estaba mirando, y el pabilo de su pijama se había deslizado suave pero tentadoramente por su hombro, haciendo que el kuruta tragara grueso por un momento. Lógicamente esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por la peli-rosa quien, luego de escuchar decir al kuruta que sí la amaba, sintió la urgente necesidad de besarlo con desesperación y lujuria.

—Dime, Kurapika—. Dijo acercándose a su oído. —¿Me deseas en este momento?— Susurró de una manera tan sutil y sensual, que al kuruta le provocó tumbarla ahí mismo y hacerla suya.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Kurapika la tomó bruscamente por el rostro y la besó de una manera totalmente opuesta a como lo hacía siempre. Fue un beso cargado de deseo y al mismo tiempo de sentimiento. Poco hablaba el hombre, pero podía demostrar todo lo que sentía y pensaba con esa simple acción.

Cuando al fin Neon pudo tomar aire, se dedicó a recorrer a Kurapika con su boca. Comenzó por su punto débil; la oreja. Ahí jugueteó un poco mordisqueando el lóbulo, donde se prendía el arete que llevaba el rubio. Neon oyó un sonido ronco pero profundo salir de la garganta de su novio, y supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Siguió besando y lamiendo, bajando por el cuello lentamente, hasta llegar al torso. Una vez ahí se las arregló para quitarle la musculosa que llevaba puesta mientras, seguía dejando un camino húmedo por el cuerpo de Kurapika.

Fue cuando se acercó demasiado a la zona del bajo vientre que se detuvo, no tenía aún la seguridad de seguir a 'ese nivel', a pesar de haberlo leído en revistas y en internet infinidad de veces. Y aunque el kuruta estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, agradeció que se detuviera. No estaba preparado para algo como eso, aún lo avergonzaban ciertas cosas y que Neon pretendiera usar su boca para darle placer era precisamente, una de ellas. Sin embargo a cambio de eso, sintió como la ágil mano de la peli-rosa comenzaba a masajear lenta pero firmemente su masculinidad, que estaba totalmente despierta.

Neon se devolvía por el camino trazado anteriormente, mientras seguía con su trabajo en la intimidad de Kurapika, quien no dejaba de retorcerse ante el placer que ello le producía. Pero él estaba aburrido de estar pasivamente ahí, así que ágilmente tomó a la peli-rosa por el brazo, y la alzó hasta que pudo devorar nuevamente sus labios.

El kuruta sintió de un momento a otro, que una especie de instinto animal se apoderaba de él, una excitación de la que no había sido víctima antes. Se las arregló para dejar a Neon debajo de él, al tiempo que de un tirón se deshacía de su pijama, rompiéndolo. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios al ver el pálido cuerpo desnudo bajo él. Y antes que Neon pudiera hacer algo, él la tomó con una mano por ambas muñecas, dejando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza.

Imitando lo que la peli-rosa hizo con él minutos antes, el kuruta comenzó a besar, lamer y mordisquear el cuerpo entero de la chica. Dejaba unas pequeñas marcas por aquí y por allá, como si quisiera dejar más que en claro que era suya. Neon dejaba escapar de cuando en cuando, suspiros y sonidos sugerentes, que no hacían sino aumentar las ganas de Kurapika por tomarla.

El rubio se concentró por un momento, en los senos de la chica. Esos pequeños pero blancos, suaves y deliciosos senos. Los besó, succionó y hasta mordisqueó, sacándole a Neon muchos gemidos llenos de gusto, que pronunciaban su nombre.

Cuando el kuruta finalmente soltó a Neon del agarre, con una de sus manos siguió jugueteando con uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra, acompañaba los movimientos de su boca. Kurapika siguió bajando lentamente por el vientre firme y plano, olvidándose de qué lo avergonzaba y qué no, se dispuso a degustar la intimidad de su compañera, que para ese momento estaba muy húmeda. Neon no pudo resistir la oleada de placer que le produjo la intromisión, y alzó su cadera al encuentro de la lengua del rubio.

—¿Qué haces, Kurapika?— Preguntó extrañada. No podía negar que aquello le encantaba, pero estaba sorprendida de tanta iniciativa por parte de él. Kurapika se detuvo por un momento y rápidamente volvió a los labios de Neon, haciendo que esta probara su propio sabor.

Ambos reanudaron un juego de manos en el cuerpo contrario, acariciando, apretando y rasguñando incluso la piel, mientras se besaban con tanta pasión, que tenían la sensación que consumirían todo el oxígeno disponible en la habitación.

Pero ya había sido suficiente de juegos previos. A Kurapika su erección se le volvía dolorosa de lo desatendida que estaba, entonces no pudo aguantar más. Quitándose rápidamente la única prenda que le quedaba, se posicionó entre las piernas de Neon y se introdujo en ella suavemente. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, era una sensación demasiado placentera.

El kuruta quiso comenzar de a poco, pero el interior de la peli-rosa estaba tan caliente y palpitante, que no pudo aguantar mucho de esa manera. Comenzó de esta forma a embestirla fuerte y profundo. No ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol, el hecho que la chica le pidiera más a cada momento, lo estaba volviendo loco con sus palabras y gemidos que solo demostraban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ella el momento.

En un arrebato, el kuruta alzó una de las piernas de Neon hasta su hombro, logrando así una mayor profundidad en sus estocadas.

—Nunca, nadie más que yo volverá a ponerte un dedo encima, Neon. No mientras esté vivo—. Decía al oído de la peli-rosa con la respiración entrecortada.

Neon sólo asentía con la cabeza, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las de Kurapika. Cuando el rubio aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, la peli-rosa supo que pronto ambos acabarían. El kuruta se sujetó del respaldo de la cama para darse un mejor impulso, y luego de unos cuantos minutos, ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo fue tanta la fuerza que Kurapika empleó al último momento, que el respaldo de la cama se rompió.

Ambos estaban jadeando, parecía que el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones. Kurapika se dejó caer en la cama junto a su novia, quien aún no se recuperaba del todo.

.

.

—Lo lamento, no sé qué me ocurrió—. Se disculpaba el rubio, una vez hubo vuelto en sí. —¿Te hice daño?

Neon lo observaba divertida. —¿Daño? No preguntes ese tipo de cosas ¿quieres? Estuvo increíble.

—Pregunto, porque así no suelo ser yo normalmente—. Se defendió el kuruta.

—Quizá sí eres así, y sólo necesitabas un empujoncito para que te atrevieras—. Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Kurapika se acercó a ella nuevamente y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez de una forma muy dulce y romántica. La peli-rosa se acurrucó como un gato, dejándose querer por el chico que tiernamente acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

—Entonces ¿Lo que dijiste hace un rato es cierto?— Preguntó Neon, dejando al rubio un poco desconcertado. —Eso, que te habías enamorado de mí.

Kurapika rodó los ojos. —¿En serio me harás repetirlo?

—Mejor me lo demuestras, claramente sin romper más camas.

Ese último comentario sacó carcajadas a ambos. Realmente habían hecho un gran desastre.

.

…••••…

.

Los días habían pasado volando en York Shin. Ya iba a cumplirse una semana de los hechos. Gon y Killua preparaban sus cosas para marcharse, mientras que Leorio había empleado esos días libres para estudiar un poco más relajado. Era hora de volver a separarse y lo lamentaban, pero sus caminos eran siempre totalmente diferentes. Ese sería el último día que pasaban juntos en la ciudad, así que querían aprovecharlo al máximo.

Habían quedado de almorzar juntos en un restaurante, que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad. Los primeros en llegar fueron como siempre, lo niños quienes apartaron inmediatamente una mesa grande. Seguido llegó Leorio y mucho rato después, llegaron Senritsu, Kurapika y Neon.

—¡Vaya puntualidad!—. Exclamó el albino.

—Lo siento, Neon no se sentía bien. Le dijimos a Senritsu que se adelantara, pero insistió en esperarnos—. Se disculpó Kurapika a nombre de los tres.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora, Neon?— Preguntó Gon. Tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, lo cual era entendible, la peli-rosa estaba pálida y con una grandes ojeras.

—Sí, solo un poco cansada. Eso es todo—. Aseguró la aludida, mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Todos conversaban alegremente, aunque la mayoría de las preguntas iban dirigidas a la cazadora musical, hace mucho que no la veían tampoco y su llegada a la ciudad sólo había sido para correr en ayuda de los cuatro cazadores.

Neon estaba callada y bebía mucha agua. Se sentía mareada y débil, se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en el baño vomitando el desayuno pero para variar, eso se lo guardó para no preocupar a Kurapika.

—Necesito ir al baño—. Se excusó la peli-rosa poniéndose de pie. Pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando sus piernas se hicieron lana, cayendo sobre Killua que ágilmente, la sujetó para que no fuera a parar al suelo.

.

.

—Debe ser una anemia, Kurapika. Sí, seguro es eso ¿Habías dicho que dejó de alimentarse correctamente luego de la muerte de su padre, no es así? Entonces lo más seguro es que sea un déficit vitamínico, eso produce anemia—. Se jactaba el futuro médico con sus amigos, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos sobre el tema.

Estaban todos con cara de preocupación en la sala de espera. Habían llevado a la chica inmediatamente al hospital luego de lo sucedido en el restaurante, y eso que Neon había recobrado rápidamente el conocimiento, protestando porque sí y porque no, diciendo que no necesitaba un doctor.

—Prefiero que sea un verdadero médico, quien me diga qué es lo que tiene. Supongo que ya le habrán hecho todos los exámenes necesarios—. Dijo el kuruta, haciendo que Leorio se sintiera ofendido en su orgullo de estudiante.

Gon y Killua entretanto, sacaban todo lo que podían de la máquina expendedora. No habían alcanzado ni a ordenar, y aún cuando el albino insistió en que ellos no tenían nada qué hacer en el hospital, estaba ahí de todos modos. Claro, porque Gon lo había tratado de indolente.

—¿Quién acompaña a la señorita Nostrade?— Aparecía un hombre de avanzada edad, con una bata blanca y expresión serena, lo que tranquilizó enormemente al kuruta. No debía tratarse de algo grave.

—Yo—. Respondió poniéndose de pie.

—¿Y usted es?

—Kurapika, su novio.

El hombre sonrió. —Lamento la tardanza, Kurapika—. Carraspeó. —Verás, después de realizar varios exámenes, de los cuales ya tenemos los resultados, tenemos un feliz diagnóstico.

Kurapika sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda —¿Feliz diagnóstico?—Preguntó con un poco de temor.

—No pongas esa cara, hombre. Neon está embarazada, eso es todo. Por eso el cansancio excesivo, los mareos y nauseas matutinas, son síntomas típicos de los primeros meses. La ecografía arrojó que tiene aproximadamente cuatro semanas de gestación. Deberías pasar a verla, le haría bien. Está emocionalmente shockeada aún.

Pero Kurapika no tenía reacción. Se había puesto pálido y ahora él también sentía náuseas. ¿Embarazada? ¡Pero como no lo pensó antes, era tan obvio! ¿Un hijo? Iba a ser padre, con dieciocho años, iba a ser padre. Leorio lo mataría por no tomar las precauciones del caso, él mismo se recriminaba no haberlo hecho.

Al verlo ahí, parado sin hacer ni decir nada mientras el médico se daba la media vuelta, sus amigos se le acercaron a preguntarle qué ocurría.

—Ya lo oíste ¿verdad?— Senritsu asintió con una inusual felicidad en el rostro. —Neon está embarazada, chicos—. Informó el kuruta, con la voz aún algo temblorosa.

Los ojos de los tres cazadores se salieron de sus órbitas, mientras sus mandíbulas inferiores se clavaban en el piso de cerámica.

—¿Un bebé?— Preguntó impresionado, Gon. —¿Un bebé tuyo y de ella?— Volvió a preguntar, incrédulo. Kurapika sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Irresponsable—. Lo regañó Killua cruzandose de brazos, con esa típica expresión de indiferencia.

—¡Vas a ser padre!—. Lo abrazó Leorio. —Nunca creí que sería tan pronto, pero ya está hecho. Un mini tú ¿quién lo diría?— Rió. El kuruta le sonrió de vuelta,y murmuró un apenas audible 'gracias'

—Felicidades, Kurapika. Ahora tendrás dos motivos de felicidad en tu vida—. Fueron las palabras, que le regaló la cazadora musical. Fue la única que supo darle al blanco, con lo que el realmente sentía. Como siempre.

A lo lejos, el kuruta sentía risas y bromas de todo tipo. Los cuatro amigos quedaron murmurando cosas que Kurapika ya no podía ni quería escuchar. Se encaminó tras los pasos del médico que había hablado recién con él.

.

.

Giró la perilla de la habitación donde se encontraba la peli-rosa. Lo primero que notó al entrar, fue que tenía los ojos hinchados y apenas ella lo vio, se largó a llorar nuevamente. Kurapika se acercó, ya obviamente más compuesto del impacto que le produjo la noticia, y la abrazó.

—¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó.

—Solo te doy problemas, no solo tienes que cuidarme a mí, ahora seremos padres y sé que no es lo que quieres para tu vida—. Sollozaba.

Kurapika sintió un vuelco en el estómago y una puntada en el pecho. No, claro que no estaba en sus planes. No al menos ahora, claro que lo proyectaba con ella pero no ahora. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que lo hacía sentir sobrecogido, ansioso y de cierto modo, feliz. Eso no podía negarlo.

—No digas semejantes cosas, Neon. Claro que no estaba en mis planes, ni en los tuyos. Pero como dijo Leorio; ya está—. Y con su dedo índice, alzó la barbilla de la peli-rosa y la besó tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que posaba delicadamente la palma de su mano izquierda, en el vientre de la chica. —Y eso no significa, que no esté feliz por esto.

—¿Quieres decir, que sí quieres tenerlo?

—Por supuesto ¿Qué parte de 'eres una de las personas que más me importan en este mundo', no logras entender? Te quiero Neon, a ti y al niño o niña que llevas ahí dentro. Seremos una pequeña familia—. Dijo orgulloso.

La peli-rosa solo se abrazó con más fuerza a él, tenía mil emociones mezcladas en ese momento y seguramente él también, pero las palabras del kuruta definitivamente le daban toda la confianza del mundo. Estaba segura que Kurapika nunca la dejaría sola, ni a ella ni a su pequeña descendencia.

.

.

.

_Fin._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

_N/a_: Ta-dá! Ya les había dicho que quedaba poco. Se me hizo un poco más largo este capítulo porque no quería cortarlo, sino el próximo hubiese tenido mucho relleno innecesario y eso, no hubiese sido divertido para nada. No me maten por el lemon, pero se me hizo irresistible escribir un último encuentro lleno de fogosidad y ahsgahds esas cosas. Creo que se lo merecían después de tanta tensión y problemas ¿no? Insisto, que aún en estado de excitación y todo, intento que los personajes me queden lo más IC posible. Cosa que no se me hace NADA de fácil

En cuanto el embarazo de Neon, fue una idea que nació así como de la nada, y de hecho ni yo lo asumo correctamente aún. Pero creo que le ha dado un bonito toque al final, así bien fluffy y todo aaaw (?).

La actualización del viernes será un epílogo. Así que atenti :3

Gracias a quienes pasan a leer y más aún, a quien se toma la molestia de dejar su hermosa firma en mi historia, dándome su valiosa opinión.


	17. Chapter 17: Epílogo

.

.

.

—No deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo, Neon. Hace solo un momento te sentías mal—. Le reclamaba Kurapika, a su —ahora— panzona novia.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Kurapika. Estoy embarazada, no enferma—. Rio la peli-rosa, mientras que el kuruta rodaba los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

Habían pasado seis meses y medio desde Neon fue secuestrada por el Ryodan, seis meses y medio desde que se despidieron de Gon, Killua y Leorio, desde que supieron que iban a ser padres. Desde ese día, Kurapika se había vuelto el doble de sobreprotector con la chica.

—Insisto—. Dijo autoritario, al tiempo que le arrebataba las pocas bolsas que ella cargaba. —Deberíamos ir a beber algo, tienes que hidratarte, hace un calor insoportable.

—¡Como ordene, señor!— Siguió bromeando Neon, mientras le seguía el paso. Definitivamente, la peli-rosa aún conservaba ciertas actitudes infantiles y aniñadas.

Ya casi en una gestación de término, se habían esfumado totalmente los desagradables mareos y vómitos matutinos, por lo que el aspecto de la peli-rosa había mejorado notoriamente. También su salud y estado anímico, lo que permitía a la pareja salir a disfrutar los días de verano.

.

—El lunes debemos entregar la casa—. Informó el rubio, una vez estuvieron acomodados en la mesa de una cafetería al aire libre, bebiendo un jugo natural.

—Ya veo, creí que demoraríamos más en encontrar un comprador interesado. Ya sabes, estaba muy cara.

Neon había decidido poner a la venta la mansión Nostrade, ya que necesitaba el dinero. Si bien tenía una gran cantidad de ahorros en su cuenta bancaria, y también la cuenta del kuruta poseía varios ceros a la derecha, juntos decidieron que lo mejor era mudarse a un lugar más pequeño. Un bebé venía en camino, y ambos sabían que se avecinaban grandes gastos con ello.

—Pero tiene una buena ubicación, por lo demás, el cliente me informó que quiere convertirla en una especie de hotel—. Contestó despreocupado. —¿Estás segura de venderla? Digo, esa mansión debe significar mucho para ti.

La peli-rosa sonrió. —Sí, tiene un alto valor sentimental, quizá. Pero ahora…—Se acarició el vientre. —Ahora tengo otras prioridades. Además me gusta donde vivimos ahora, es cómodo y es sólo para nosotros.

A Kurapika le enternecía de sobremanera, cuando Neon tenía ese gesto. Si bien aún le costaba un poco asimilar el hecho que sería padre en muy pocas semanas, y también se recriminaba el haber actuado de manera tan irresponsable y hormonal para no haberlo prevenido, estaba inmensamente feliz. Tal y como Gon le dijo antes de despedirse: _"Debes estar feliz, porque ya no eres el último kuruta, Kurapika. Tu hijo continuará tu linaje y eso debe hacerte sentir orgulloso". _ Esas palabras, le habían dado una nueva perspectiva a todo.

De todas maneras, sentía que no podía estar tranquilo. Sobreprotegía a la peli-rosa al punto de hacerla enfadar, pero es que él no quería arriesgarse a que sucediera nuevamente, lo de unos meses atrás. Cuando salían, miraba a todos lados como un paranoico, llevaba a Neon de la mano y muy pocas veces, dejaba que se alejara unos cuantos metros de su vista. Ese comportamiento le había valido más de una discusión con ella, pero tratando de ser comprensiva, la peli-rosa callaba. Después de todo, varias noches a la semana se despertaba en medio de pesadillas, recordando lo vivido.

.

—No estarás tranquilo, hasta que acabes con ellos ¿no es así?— Preguntó de pronto Neon, dándole un gran sorbo al jugo de frambuesa, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

El kuruta se atragantó. Él sabía que era una conversación pendiente. No habían tocado el tema en mucho tiempo, y cuando la peli-rosa intentaba hacerlo, él olímpicamente se hacía el desentendido. Evidentemente hacía eso para no preocuparla, pero ya lo había evitado muchas veces.

—Hasta que eso no ocurra, no podremos estar tranquilos—. Afirmó. —Tengo que derrotar al Genei Ryodan, y cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi gente. Debo recuperar también, los ojos rojos robados.

Neon hizo un mohín. —¿Y si mueres en el intento? ¿Piensas dejar al pequeño sin padre?

—No moriré—. Contestó el kuruta con seguridad.

—¿Y vas a matar a Kuroro?— Siguió interrogando la peli-rosa.

Kurapika suspiró. Si había algo que odiara más que dar explicaciones, era responder preguntas que parecían de detective. Pero no podía negarle ese derecho a Neon. El kuruta sabía que ella estaba preocupada por los tres.

—Aunque odie reconocerlo, no estoy hecho para matar. No soy de la misma calaña que esos sujetos. Pero lo que sí debo hacer, es devolverle sus ojos a mi pueblo. Solo así, seré capaz de volver a Lukuso alguna vez—. Hizo una pausa, al ver que el semblante de Neon se tornaba sombrío. —Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso—. Se acercó a ella. —Primero, quiero asegurarme que tanto tú como este niño, estén cien por ciento seguros.

No, sus prioridades no habían cambiado. Quizás habían sido levemente modificadas, pero vengar a los suyos, seguía encabezando su lista de _cosas pendientes. _ Solo esperaba que Neon supiera entender lo importante, que esto era para él. Pero como él mismo había dicho, ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello. Era mejor no estresar a la chica con el tema, no ahora. Pero quizá era un poco tarde para eso.

Abrazó a Neon fuertemente, cuidando lógicamente no apretar el vientre. Nunca fue especialmente bueno con las palabras de afecto, pero ante su manera de actuar, toda palabra sobraba siempre. Bajó hasta la prominente panza de la peli-rosa y la besó. Justo en ese momento sintió que se tensaba enormemente y al mismo tiempo, Neon soltó un chillido de dolor.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Preguntó preocupado.

—Me duele—. Se quejaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Creo que es mejor, que corramos al hospital— Sugirió algo nervioso, al notar que un líquido transparente escurría por las piernas de la chica.

.

…••••…

.

—Vinimos en cuanto Senritsu nos llamó— Aseguró Gon a Leorio, quien llevaba esperándolos más de una hora.

—Creí que estarías con tu padre a estas alturas, me sorprendí mucho con tu llamado, Gon.

El menor se rascó la cabeza y rió. —Es que bueno, sucedieron muchas cosas ¿verdad, Killua?— Y al oír eso, el albino se sonrojó levemente. Claro, él no tenía ganas de hablar sobre sus _pequeñas_ vacaciones en Isla Ballena. Gon había insistido en visitar por última vez a Mito-san y durante ese tiempo, hubo _ciertos acontecimientos_ que alargaron la estadía de ambos en ese lugar.

El futuro médico, no entendía nada de lo que quiso decir Gon y tampoco tenía tiempo para pedir una explicación. Los reunía un acontecimiento importante.

—Nos están esperando, será mejor que nos vayamos. El pequeño nació hace ya cinco días.

.

.

Fue Senritsu quien los recibió. La cazadora musical había decidido quedarse con ellos, no en el mismo espacio físico, pero sí rentó un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Aunque desde que el hijo de Kurapika y Neon había nacido, ella no hacía más que pasársela todo el día en casa de ellos.

Cuando los tres cazadores entraron, pudieron ver que era el kuruta quien cargaba al pequeño. Curiosos, se acercaron a saludar. Pudieron ver que el bebé era una mezcla perfecta de ambos; tenía los ojos verdes y el poco cabello que tenía, era rubio.

—Es muy bonito— Dijo Gon, al tiempo que le hacía caras graciosas.

—No puede verte aún, Gon. Pero sí puede escucharte. Háblale—. Aconsejó Kurapika.

Killua por su parte, miraba de reojo. —Es tan pequeño que me pone nervioso, Kurapika. Se ve tan frágil.

El kuruta rio de buena gana. —Lo es. Nació unas semanas por adelantado, por eso es un poco más pequeño que el común de los bebés.

—¿Y cómo se llama?— Preguntó Leorio, mientras extendía los brazos para cargar al recién nacido.

—Su nombre es Pairo—. Neon aparecía es la sala de estar. —Igual que quien fue alguna vez, el mejor amigo de Kurapika.

.

.

Estuvieron toda la tarde charlando, turnándose para cargar al pequeño Pairo —a excepción de Killua— y entregando los regalos que habían llevado. Escucharon atentos, el relato orgulloso de su amigo cuando les contó lo emocionante y revitalizante que fue todo el proceso, desde el trabajo de parto, hasta tener a su hijo en brazos. En esa casa, se respiraba paz y amor. Por ahora.

—Si nos disculpan—. Dijo de pronto, Neon poniéndose de pie. —Es hora que este pequeño coma algo—. Tomó a su hijo en brazos y desaparecieron por el pasillo principal.

Los cinco amigos siguieron platicando alegremente, hasta que de pronto, el rostro del kuruta cambió por completo, tras revisar un mensaje de texto en su móvil. Todos quedaron de piedra, cuando Kurapika les mostró lo que decía: _"Lamento informarte, que el removedor de nen ya ha hecho su trabajo con Kuroro. Sentí que era mi deber ponerte al tanto, para que estés preparado. Por cierto, supe que fuiste padre hace pocos días, felicidades"._ ¿El remitente? Nada más ni nada menos, que Hisoka.

Los cazadores intercambiaron miradas decisivas, era hora de poner manos a la obra, una vez más. Para variar y cuando se trataba de ellos, la tranquilidad les duraba poco. Esta vez, había dos inocentes qué proteger y como era de esperarse, los amigos de Kurapika no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo solo. Ni a él ni a su pequeña familia.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Notas finales._

Hace casi dos meses de publicar el primer capítulo de 'Fuera de Esquema', este llega a su fin. Bien, esta vez y por tratarse del epílogo, tengo mucho qué decir.

Primeramente, quiero reiterar mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que se pasaron a leer este fic. A quienes dieron favorite y follow, más aún a aquellas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review en su momento.** Lilith-chan**, **Marina-Kuruta** y **Mystiquedreams**; quienes sé que por tema de tiempo no han podido concluirlo, y comentaban capítulo a capítulo.

También a quienes dejaron un review esporádico;** Aniota21**, **Faraon-Hally-Black**, **Tenshibara**, **ChicaOtaku95**, **Nyttho** y **JaviiChi**.

Pero sin duda alguna, es gracias a dos autoras y amigas, sin las cuales no hubiese podido escribir todo esto:

**MooneyCakey**: Fue quien soportaba mis avalanchas de ideas, cuando estaban todas desordenadas. Gracias a ti, Cota, lograban tener sentido.

**Angékila**: Mi beta personal. Cualquier fail de redacción u ortografía, me lo hacía notar. Me encapriché con ella para que viera la serie ¡Y LO LOGRE! XDDD

Sepan chicas, que las adoro (L)

**Respecto al fic**; Si bien al principio, quería escribir enfocándome sólo en la relación de 'la niña caprichosa, con el chico maduro', se me hizo realmente imposible dejarlo sólo en eso. Planifiqué esto como un mini-fic, pero de pronto, las ideas comenzaron a bombardear mi cabeza, sin dejarme respirar prácticamente. Fue así como nació la idea de hacer madurar a Neon paulatinamente, y hacer que Kurapika se volviera un poco —un poco— más blando en cuestión de sentimientos.

Como dije en el capítulo 16, aún no asumo que embaracé a Neon. Honestamente, creo que es una pifia personal de madre soltera, que tuvo una pésima experiencia. Entonces quizá, sólo quizá, quise reflejar en mi historia, algo de lo que mi hija y yo carecimos mucho tiempo. Pero okey, no es momento de ponerse sentimental.

Espero de todo corazón, que el fic haya sido de su total agrado. Saben que pueden hacérmelo saber en un review, no muerdo. En lo personal, estoy más que satisfecha con mi trabajo. Si bien al principio me avergonzaba un poco escribir de una forma tan 'rosa', aprendí que si tengo un fuerte, debo explotarlo. Punto.

Espero nos podamos leer, en alguna otra oportunidad. Juro que tengo mucho material, para seguir dándoles la lata.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
